Um Golpe de Cupido
by Miss FleurDeLouis
Summary: Tudo o que Sakura queria era que o anúncio que seu chefe, Sasuke, publicou a procura de uma noiva fosse destinado à ela. Até que um acidente a coloca mais perto do que nunca do sexy e tímido Uchiha. ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE JO LEIGH
1. I

Uma tangerina. Cinco biscoitos de água e sal. Três cenourinhas. Uma xícara de queijo branco em cubinhos. Dois biscoitos.

Sakura Haruno sorriu diante daquela maravilha de almoço, tudo arrumadinho sobre o guardanapo aberto em cima da escrivaninha.

Não estava conseguindo descascar a tangerina com aquelas unhas tão curtas. Vivia lutando para não roê-las, mas o hábito era forte demais.

Mas também, que importava isso? Suas mãos não serviam mesmo para anúncio de esmalte, e, além do mais, as unhas curtinhas possibilitavam-lhe maior velocidade no teclado do computador.

Sakura acabou por arrancar a casca da fruta com os dentes, submetendo-se ao sabor ácido e amargo. Com uma careta, voltou o olhar para seu projeto especial de fim de ano: cartões de Natal de todos os tipos amontoavam-se sobre o lado direito do tampo da mesa. Colocando distraidamente um cubinho de queijo na boca, tentou imaginar quantos daqueles cartões poderia usar para sua colagem de festas.

-Ah, menina, não faça a bobagem de deixar que ele a veja mexendo com esses cartões!

Sakura ergueu o olhar para Tenten, uma de suas colegas do pool de secretárias, que surgira ao lado de sua escrivaninha.

\- Mas o Natal está chegando! - protestou ela.

\- Não importa, o Sr. Uchiha não quer saber de enfeites pessoais na mesa de ninguém.

\- Puxa, Tenten, não é possível que ele não faça uma exceção na época das festas!

\- Muito bem, então - respondeu a outra moça - Vá em frente e recorte suas figurinhas. Mas depois não se queixe. Sabe quantas assistentes o Sr. Uchiha teve nos últimos cinco anos? - Sakura fez que não com a cabeça, havia apenas um ano que trabalhava nas Indústrias Uchiha. - Onze, minha querida - prosseguiu Tenten. - Onze! Tire suas próprias conclusões - finalizou, afastando-se em direção à mesa de Guren e colocando uma pasta de documentos na caixa de Entrada.

Guren Robinson, assistente executiva do sr. Uchiha, estava de férias até o dia 5 de janeiro. Com isso, todas as outras secretárias eram obrigadas a fazer horas extras. E Sakura estava tendo muito mais contato com o Sr. Sasuke Uchiha do que antes.

Ao pensar nisso, ela perdeu a noção de onde se encontrava. A pilha de cartões se desvaneceu de sua vista e, embora continuasse a comer, nem sentiu mais o sabor de coisa alguma. Tudo o que via à sua frente era Sasuke. Seu doce e incompreendido Sasuke...

A estridente campainha do interfone a fez voltar à realidade. Sakura levantou-se, apanhou seu bloco de anotações e passou correndo em frente à mesa de Guren, dirigindo-se à sala do sr. Uchiha. Antes de entrar, ajeitou a saia e o suéter, ambos comprados em uma liquidação, depois bateu delicadamente à imponente porta de madeira entalhada e abriu-a.

Fechou novamente a porta e, enquanto se aproximava da imensa mesa do chefe, viu que ele nem sequer levantara os olhos dos documentos que examinava. Mesmo assim, a cada passo silencioso que dava sobre o espesso carpete cinzento, Sakura sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte e a respiração se acelerar.

-Pois não, sr. Uchiha.

Ele não respondeu nem ergueu o olhar por mais alguns momentos. Melhor, pois, assim, Sakura teve a oportunidade de encher os olhos com a imagem daquele homem maravilhoso. Sasuke Uchiha não tinha uma beleza clássica, suas feições eram rudes demais para tanto. O nariz ligeiramente aquilino, a pequena cicatriz na testa... Os olhos, entretanto, eram fantásticos: escuros como o breu da noite, penetrantes... Cativantes. E quando ele sorria, então! Seu sorriso iluminava tudo a seu redor. Sasuke era alto mas sem exagero, media pouco mais de um metro e oitenta. Seu corpo, porém, era maciço e vigoroso. Sakura já lhe vira os braços, certa vez em que ele enrolara as mangas da camisa. Eram fortes e musculosos, e desde então haviam passado a fazer parte dos sonhos dela.

\- Preciso que a senhorita anote um texto para mim - declarou Sasuke afinal.

\- Sim, senhor - respondeu ela, sentando-se na cadeira que ficava à frente e um pouco à direita da enorme escrivaninha. Cruzou discretamente as pernas, apoiou o bloco na coxa direita e dirigiu ao chefe o melhor de seus sorrisos. Sasuke nem viu, continuava de olhos baixos para os papéis que estava lendo.

\- Por favor, anote exatamente o que vou lhe ditar: Konan Baskin, ex-aluna da Vassar, ligar para S. U.

Sakura ergueu os olhos para ele, a caneta ainda em posição sobre o bloco.

\- Sim, senhor, pode prosseguir.

\- É apenas isso. Por favor, digite esse anúncio e, amanhã cedo, leve-o à redação da revista Atitudes. Quero-o publicado na edição do dia 18 de dezembro.

\- Na seção de classificados pessoais?

\- Exatamente - confirmou Sasuke, dirigindo-lhe um rápido olhar de esguelha.

Por mais rápido que tivesse sido aquele olhar, no entanto, Sakura percebera a inconfundível paixão que brilhava naqueles olhos escuros. Era evidente que Sasuke a amava. Ele só não sabia disso, ainda...

Mas quem seria aquela tal de Konan Baskin? Por que Sasuke decidira mandar publicar um anúncio para encontrá-la? A revista Atitudes era sofisticadíssima, lida em todo o mundo pelas pessoas bem-sucedidas. Uma das seções que mais faziam sucesso era a chamada "Toque Pessoal", em que, duas vezes por mês, os leitores mandavam publicar anúncios para encontrar amores ou amigos, ou ainda para mandar amores ou amigos sumirem e nunca mais aparecerem.

Konan Baskin. Seria uma antiga colega de escola de Sasuke? Quem sabe do tempo em que ele estudara em Harvard... Ou talvez fosse uma ex-sócia nos negócios. E se fosse uma ex-namorada? Ah, meu Deus, isso não!

\- Srta. Haruno?

\- Sim, pois não?

\- Por que ainda está aqui?

Sakura voltou subitamente à realidade. Com um sorriso constrangido, levantou-se e foi se afastando até se chocar de costas com a porta. O chefe continuou a fitá-la, enquanto ela lutava para girar a maçaneta, deixando cair o bloco de anotações, mas quando Sakura se abaixou para apanhá-lo, Sasuke já voltara a atenção para os documentos que lia.

Ela saiu atabalhoadamente da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e, a regressar para a sua escrivaninha, baixou o olhar para o nome anotado em seu bloco. Konan Baskin. Konan. Com sua personalidade firme e vigorosa, Sasuke precisava de uma mulher com um nome mais tradicional. Sakura, por exemplo. O telefone tocou e ela correu para atender.

\- Recepção do Sr. Uchiha, pois não?

\- Oi, Sakura.

\- Ah, olá, Ino - ela respondeu, sentando-se. - Como vai?

\- Estou ótima. Escute, estou ligando para avisar que vamos abrir mais um restaurante pouco antes do Natal. Não fica longe do seu trabalho.

\- Ah, sei... - Sakura estranhou a ligação da irmã, que não costumava convidá-la para seus eventos repletos de celebridades. Ino e outras três modelos, cujas rendas anuais somadas dariam para acabar com a dívida interna do país, haviam aberto cinco restaurantes. E o tinham feito sem precisar da presença de Sakura, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

\- E então, Sakura? - insistiu Ino. - Gostaria ou não de comparecer?

\- Eu?

\- É claro, sua bobinha. Já passou da hora de você ver o que tenho feito na vida.

\- Fui à inauguração daquele seu outro restaurante em SoHo, lembra-se?

\- Foi? Puxa, é mesmo... E o que achou dele?

\- Achei bonito... Muito... moderno.

\- Ótimo - respondeu Ino. - Então posso colocar seu nome na lista dos convites confirmados?

\- Acho que sim. Em que dia vai ser?

\- Vinte e três de dezembro, um domingo. E, Sakura, será que poderia pedir ao seu chefe para ir também? Como nosso convidado, naturalmente.

Sakura sentiu-se invadir mais uma vez pela decepção, sua velha conhecida, sua companheira de infância.

\- O Sr. Uchiha está com a agenda cheia - respondeu por fim, esforçando-se para que sua voz não traísse seu desapontamento. - Você sabe, ele é um homem muito ocupado.

\- Mas será que você não poderia ao menos perguntar? - insistiu Ino. - Ele é o tipo de cliente de quem estamos precisando. Se gostar, pode voltar outras vezes, e levar os amigos dele.

\- Não, o Sr. Uchiha não vai poder ir. Acabo de consultar sua agenda, ele estará viajando.

\- Ora, mas que droga...

\- Mas pode deixar que na volta da viagem eu falo a ele do novo restaurante.

\- Muito obrigada - disse Ino em tom aborrecido, e Sakura quase podia ver o muxoxo de contrariedade que a irmã estava fazendo. Aquele "biquinho" de menina mimada costumava deixar ainda mais bonita a lindíssima Ino, cujo rosto perseguia Sakura a cada esquina, em outdoors por toda Manhattan. - Bom, Sakura, tenho um milhão de coisas para resolver. A gente se fala em breve, está bem?

— Está b... - Sakura tentou responder, mas a irmã já havia desligado. Não que Ino fosse indelicada de propósito, é que possuía uma visão um tanto distorcida do mundo. Nicolau Copérnico que fosse para o espaço: o verdadeiro centro do universo era Ino Haruno. Bem, ao menos quando não estava na presença das outras duas irmãs.

As fantásticas irmãs Haruno... A mais velha, Temari, acabara de concluir uma triunfante turnê de concertos com a Orquestra Sinfônica de Boston, havia alguns dias, Sakura lera uma matéria sobre ela na revista Times.

Depois vinha Hinata. Dois anos mais jovem que Temari, e já fazia parte da lista dos maiores autores de bestsellers dos Estados Unidos. A romancista de nossa geração, segundo a revista People. Tudo o que Sakura sabia era que Hinata não respondera às suas últimas três cartas.

Ino vinha em seguida. Começara a trabalhar como modelo aos quatorze anos, depois fizera aquela capa para a Sports Illustrated e logo se tornara uma das mais famosas topmodels do mundo.

Três garotas incríveis, lindas e talentosas... E, finalmente, vinha a caçula, Sakura. Sakura, que não tinha o menor ouvido para a música. A moderadamente atraente Sakura. A medíocre Sakura, cuja maior fama na sociedade novaiorquina era a de não ser uma de suas irmãs.

Com um profundo suspiro, Sakura abandonou as reminiscências familiares e voltou a ocupar o pensamento com Konan Baskin. Quem seria essa Konan Baskin, meu Deus? Por que será que Sasuke não tinha o número de telefone dela? E que papel teria desempenhado no passado dele?

Sakura digitou o anúncio, imprimiu-o e, lendo-o pela milésima vez, chegou à conclusão de que o texto estava totalmente inadequado. Sakura jamais se sentiria tentada a responder a um apelo tão frio e sucinto.

Os dedos hábeis voavam por sobre o teclado, enquanto ela digitava e deletava, digitava e deletava até chegar ao texto perfeito para o anúncio. Em seguida ligou para a redação da revista Atitudes, a fim de pedir o endereço e horário de atendimento, Sasuke lhe dissera para ir lá pessoalmente, e era isso que ela iria fazer.

Depois ligou para a telefonista lá na recepção, para avisar que no dia seguinte chegaria ao escritório com mais ou menos uma hora de atraso. Finalmente guardou na bolsa os dois anúncios, o de Sasuke e o dela, ainda tinha pela frente toda uma tarde de trabalho.

Enquanto esperava ser atendida, Sasuke lia o anúncio que redigira, depois o de Sasuke, depois o dela e novo, vezes e vezes sem conta. O texto que escrevera era poético, sincero, tocante; o dele era seco e frio.

Quando, por fim, foi chamada ao balcão, ainda não chegara a uma conclusão definitiva: qual dos dois mandaria publicar?

\- Eu quero publicar um classificado pessoal, por favor.

\- Você o trouxe por escrito? - perguntou a atendente, com visível mau humor. Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, consciente de que chegara o momento de tomar uma decisão. - E então? - insistiu a outra. - Vamos, mocinha, não tenho o dia todo.

Sakura sabia com absoluta certeza que o anúncio que escrevera traria Konan de volta para a vida de Sasuke.

Então entregou à atendente o outro, o do texto frio e impessoal. Afinal de contas, não era nenhuma idiota.

?

O índice Dow Jones caíra cinco pontos e, ainda por cima, Sasuke estava com dor de cabeça.

Ele tomou três aspirinas, apagou a luz e voltou para a cama, recomeçando a ler o contrato de Riverside.

Não fazia cinco minutos que voltara a se concentrar e o telefone tocou. Com um suspiro, Sasuke lembrou-se de que havia no mundo somente duas pessoas capazes de ligar a uma hora daquelas: ou Naruto, ou sua mãe, do navio no qual fazia um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. Desejou que fosse Naruto.

\- Ah, querido, você nem imagina!

\- Oi, mamãe. O que foi?

\- Eu ganhei, Charles! Eu ganhei!

\- Ganhou o quê?

\- O concurso de fantasias - respondeu a sra. Uchiha. - Foi um sucesso! Todo mundo me aplaudindo... Ah, meu filho, você devia estar aqui para ver!

\- Eu gostaria muito, mamãe - disse Sasuke, desistindo de terminar o exame do contrato, no dia seguinte acordaria meia hora mais cedo e pronto. - Conte-me como foi - pediu, em fingido tom de interesse, recostando-se nos travesseiros.

Sua mãe não se fez de rogada, contando tudo de forma irritantemente detalhada. Sasuke teve de ouvir a descrição do vestido que ela usava, da bolsa, dos sapatos, dos pratos que comera no jantar do navio. O relato parecia não ter mais fim e, quando ela fazia uma pausa, ele emitia um ou outro monossílabo apenas para confirmar que ainda estava escutando.

Seu pensamento, porém, encontrava-se longe, na decisão que tomara na última sexta-feira. Enquanto sua mãe tecia elogios à lagosta, ele tentava imaginar o que aconteceria se lhe contasse o que decidira...

O que sua mãe não entendia era que Konan era exatamente o que ele precisava. A moça era sofisticadíssima e suficientemente bem informada para participar com sucesso de qualquer conversa durante um jantar de negócios. Era muito bonita e vinha de uma ótima família. O que Sasuke não conseguia lembrar era o exato motivo de seu rompimento com Konan, havia alguns anos. Devia ter sido algo relacionado à morte do pai dele, uma época muito difícil em sua vida. Ele, porém, conseguira sobreviver, assumira a direção da empresa e os cuidados com sua mãe. E agora chegara o momento de iniciar uma nova fase em sua existência. Uma esposa, filhos. Ele logo completaria 32 anos e, quando isso acontecesse, queria já ter resolvido aquele assunto de casamento.

Tudo dependia de se Konan ainda lia aquela maldita revista. Sasuke não sabia por que ela não deixara endereço ou número de telefone com seu último senhorio. Seus pais haviam morrido havia vários anos, e ela não tinha irmãos nem irmãs. Ele tentara localizá-la por meio do centro acadêmico da faculdade, da associação de ex-alunos, mas nada conseguira.

A única informação que obtivera fora a de que Konan estava morando no exterior. Quem sabe ela já tivesse voltado para os Estados Unidos... Mesmo se não tivesse, no entanto, Sasuke sabia que Konan continuaria a assinar a revista Atitudes em qualquer lugar do mundo.

\- Sasuke, querido?

\- Sim, mamãe?

\- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. O que está fazendo, lendo o Wall Street Journal enquanto eu fico aqui falando sozinha feito uma boba?

\- Não, claro que não - ele se apressou a responder. - É que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Já tomou algum remédio?

\- Já tomei algumas aspirinas, não se preocupe.

\- Ah, meu filho, você deve estar pensando que eu não passo de uma velha escandalosa... Imagine só, vencer um concurso de fantasias na minha idade!

\- Que mal há nisso? Você merece o direito de se divertir, mamãe.

\- É, acho que sim - concordou ela. - E não precisa se preocupar, querido, Kim e Sasame estão tomando conta de mim direitinho. - Charles franziu a testa com desagrado, não era para sua mãe ter percebido que ele contratara as duas para ficar discretamente de olho nela. - Ora, meu filho - prosseguiu a Sra. Uchiha -, pare de fazer essa cara feia que eu sei que está fazendo, achou mesmo que eu demoraria muito a descobrir? Agora, Sasuke, vá dormir, você precisa descansar.

\- Está bem, mamãe, boa noite.

\- Boa noite, querido, volto a ligar em breve.

Sasuke desligou e se levantou para ir escovar os dentes, depois ajustou o despertador para as quatro e meia em vez de para as cinco.

Ao se ajeitar sob as cobertas, recomeçou a tentar recordar por que, afinal de contas, rompera o relacionamento com Konan. Sabia apenas que a iniciativa partira dele, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar do motivo. Não devia ter sido nada de muito importante, tinha certeza de que ela daria uma mãe maravilhosa para seus filhos, que seria uma esposa muito eficiente. E, se não lhe falhava a memória, o que não faltava a Konan era eficiência na cama.

Sua esperança era de que ela não demorasse muito para responder ao anúncio, senão, ele teria de contratar um detetive particular. Sasuke queria se casar o mais depressa possível e, se não conseguisse localizar Konan, teria de sair à procura de outra. Estremeceu só de pensar nisso.

As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis para ele se a Sra. Robinson não estivesse de férias. Seu trabalho continuava a ser feito, mas sem a ajuda de sua assistente, ele tinha de dedicar muito mais de seu tempo a cada tarefa. Ainda bem que aquela moça... Como se chamava? Sakura? Ainda bem que era boa conhecedora da língua inglesa, e ele não precisava ficar revisando o que ela digitava.

Uma boa notícia no final das contas.


	2. II

No dia em que o anúncio iria sair, Sakura levantou-se ao nascer do sol. Seus sonhos haviam sido deliciosos, povoados com a imagem de Sasuke e com cenas de ternura e paixão.

Apressada, jogou para o lado seus os cobertores e se sentou na beirada da cama, procurando, com os pés, a proteção dos chinelinhos acolchoados. O chão do cubículo que Sakura chamava de apartamento costumava ser terrivelmente frio de manhã, mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar o aquecimento ligado durante a noite. Manhattan era cheia de magia, porém o custo de vida naquela cidade era bastante alto.

Envolveu-se às pressas em seu roupão e foi para o banheiro com os dentes batendo de frio, aquele era o pior cômodo do apartamento, o mais gelado. Em seguida correu para a sala, ansiosa para ver sua árvore de Natal à luz da manhã. Contemplou com ternura a arvorezinha, a sua árvore, que pendia um pouco para um lado e que perdera um ou outro galhinho, mas que ela enfeitara com todo amor e carinho. Sakura fizera pequenos laços de fita e costurara cestinhas de pano, que enchera de pirulitos. E fizera também graciosos enfeites de pano em forma de moldura, colocando em cada um a fotografia de alguém de quem gostava.

Desnecessário dizer que a fotografia de Sasuke ocupava o lugar de honra.

Eram enfeites feitos em casa, não chegavam sequer aos pés das lindas decorações vendidas nas lojas, porém para Sakura, tinham um significado todo especial. E daí se as outras pessoas não conseguiam ver as coisas como ela via? E daí se achassem que Sakura tinha um parafuso solto? Seus olhos verdes eram capazes de enxergar maravilhas, e era isso que lhe dava forças para se levantar da cama a cada manhã.

Aproximando-se do balcão da pia, Sakura ligou a cafeteira, depois debruçou-se sobre a mesa minúscula e ligou o chuveiro. Na verdade, era bastante conveniente ter a banheira na cozinha, assim podia preparar o café e tomar banho ao mesmo tempo.

Livrando-se das roupas, pulou para dentro da banheira e entrou embaixo do jato morno do chuveiro, fechando a cortina plástica circular.

No meio do banho, porém, esqueceu-se de que era apenas Sakura. Na realidade, estava tomando uma ducha com ele. Sasuke lavava-lhe os cabelos rosáceos com movimentos suaves dos dedos longos e fortes, e ela se inclinou ligeiramente para trás a fim de sentir o corpo quente e molhado dele de encontro às suas costas...

?

Sasuke ajustou sua gravata de seda cinzenta. O viva-voz do telefone, instalado no banheiro, chiava com o ruído de estática enquanto ele esperava que Naruto retornasse de outra ligação.

\- Ainda está aí, Sasuke?

\- Estou - respondeu ele. - Mas vou sair daqui a dois segundos.

\- Sei que não gosta de ser interrompido de manhã - disse Naruto -, mas preciso saber onde pretende passar a véspera de Natal.

\- Ah, Naruto, sei lá! Ainda falta uma semana.

\- Samui quer que você venha cear conosco, e não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não confirmar a sua presença.

\- Por que não diz à sua irmã que ela precisa sair e se distrair um pouco mais? - perguntou Sasuke.

\- Olhe só quem fala! Logo você, cujo último encontro com uma garota deve ter sido há mais de um ano!

\- Desculpe-me, Naruto, mas vou ter de desligar.

\- Espere, espere, não é hoje que sai aquele seu anúncio na revista?

\- Sim, é hoje.

\- E o que vai fazer se ela ligar? - insistiu Naruto.

\- Vou atender o telefone, ora. E, agora, até logo, vou desligar.

Naruto, antigo companheiro de dormitório e melhor amigo de Sasuke tinha diversas manias irritantes, uma delas era a de lhe telefonar de manhã, quando ele precisava da linha livre para seus corretores da Bolsa. O mercado asiático pouco estava se importando com seus planos para o Natal e, para dizer a verdade, Sasuke se importava menos ainda. As pessoas pareciam supervalorizar aquelas inconvenientes festas de fim de ano, que só serviam para atrapalhar os negócios. O que Sasuke não contara ao amigo era que pretendia aproveitar aquele intervalo para se casar. Isso se Konan ligasse... Se ela já não tivesse se casado. Se...

Um resquício de dúvida, porém, ainda permanecia na mente de Sasuke. Se a reconciliação com Konan não desse certo, ele teria de recomeçar a sair com outras mulheres, e essa era a última coisa que desejava no mundo. Só de pensar nisso sentia um arrepio de angústia, pois não gostava de fazer coisas para as quais era desajeitado.

Na cozinha, Sasuke encontrou a mesa posta com seu café da manhã: um ovo cozido, uma torrada sem manteiga e uma xícara de café. Chiyo, sua governanta, também não se esquecera de deixar o New York Times aberto sobre a toalha.

-Bom dia, Sr. Uchiha - saudou-o, ocupada com a máquina de lavar louça.

Ele se limitou a responder com um movimento de cabeça e se sentou, já distraído com as manchetes do jornal.

?

Descendo os seis lances de escada que conduziam à rua, Sakura perguntou-se pela enésima vez se deveria ter mandado publicar o anúncio que redigira, em vez do de Sasuke. Era verdade que ele nem ficaria sabendo que ela preparara um texto alternativo, mas Sakura sentia um pouco de remorso. Quando a gente ama uma pessoa, deseja que ela seja feliz, não é verdade? É por isso que deveria ter mandado publicar o anúncio carinhoso que redigira, o texto seco e frio que Sasuke lhe ditara com certeza não atingiria os objetivos dele.

Até a banca de jornais estava encantadora, com os enfeites de Natal.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Sakura.

\- Olá, sr. Teuchi, como vai?

\- Em que posso servi-la hoje? - perguntou o velhinho.

\- Preciso da revista Atitudes.

?

Sasuke abriu a porta de sua sala e acendeu a luz, gostava de ser o primeiro a chegar ao escritório.

Como sempre, um dia cheio estendia-se diante do jovem executivo. Às nove, Sasuke teria uma longa reunião com Bob Riverside e sua equipe, o almoço, como de costume, seria no Restaurante Charlemagne. A tarde receberia seus advogados, e à noite acompanharia Naruto a um leilão de antigüidades.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - disse para o viva-voz, tomando um gole de café.

\- Sr. Uchiha, é Juugo. Já tenho os cálculos que o senhor pediu.

Eram exatamente sete e quinze, Juugo era um sujeito pontual. Sasuke gostava de gente pontual.

?

Sakura estava atrasada, o metrô enguiçara e ficara mais de dez minutos parado a quilômetros da estação de Wall Street, onde ela deveria desembarcar. Passara o tempo lendo a revista, retornando vezes sem conta à seção de classificados pessoais. Lá estava o anúncio frio e impessoal: "Konan Baskin, ex-aluna da Vassar, ligar para S. U.".

Konan. Devia ser linda, alta e elegante, sofisticada e dona de impecável bom gosto. Devia ser o complemento perfeito para a personalidade de Sasuke. Só que...

Só que não o amaria como Sakura o amava. Se amasse, jamais o teria abandonado, uma mulher teria de ser louca para se afastar de um homem como aquele.

Com um tranco, o metrô recomeçou a se movimentar, e Sakura logo chegou à Pearl Street. Apressou-se a desembarcar, semi-esmagada por um mar de passageiros tão atrasados quanto ela.

Finalmente na rua, Sakura inspirou com prazer o ar frio da manhã. Não tinha tempo, entretanto, de aproveitar a agradável sensação de estar ao ar livre nem de contemplar a decoração de Natal das ruas, teria de voar, se quisesse chegar ao trabalho no horário.

Atravessou a rua correndo, junto com outros pedestres, desviando-se de táxis e limusines. Atingindo a outra calçada, passou a caminhar o mais depressa que podia em direção ao imenso edifício empresarial que ficava no centro de Wall Street.

Atravessou mais uma rua e passou embaixo de um andaime, esforçando-se para abrir caminho por entre as dezenas de funcionários bem agasalhados que também queriam entrar no prédio.

Foi quando ouviu o grito.

\- Ei, cuidado aí!

Olhou para cima e viu um objeto branco que vinha caindo.

Foi atingida diretamente na cabeça. Algo como uma explosão de luz cintilou diante de seus olhos, e uma dor insuportável transformou-lhe as pernas em geléia. Depois a luz deu lugar à escuridão.

?

Ai, como lhe doía a cabeça... Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura sentiu que a luz intensificava a dor, e gemeu alto.

\- Ah, ótimo, finalmente acordou.

\- O quê? - sussurrou ela, piscando repetidas vezes, tentando focalizar a visão. A voz era de um rapaz. Um rapaz vestido de branco.

\- Esta é uma sala de emergência, e meu nome é dr. Larson. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça.

\- Levei? - perguntou Sakura, levando imediatamente a mão à cabeça e tocando as ataduras que a envolviam.

\- Tem muita sorte por estar viva - prosseguiu o médico. - Foi um golpe e tanto.

\- Mas o que foi que caiu em cima de mim?

\- Isto aqui - disse ele, mostrando-lhe uma estatueta de gesso. Sakura levou alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava de uma figura de Cupido, com arco e flecha. Faltavam-lhe, porém, a asa direita e os pés.

\- Quer dizer que a minha cabeça levou um golpe de... Cupido?

\- Pois é. Um Cupido de gesso pesando mais de um quilo.

\- E como estou doutor? - quis saber, aflita. - Foi muito grave?

\- É isso que vamos descobrir agora, está bem?

A dor era indescritível, Sakura sentiu a visão escurecer de novo e por pouco não voltou a perder os sentidos. O olhar preocupado do médico aumentou ainda mais sua angústia, talvez tivesse mesmo se machucado gravemente.

\- Ai, que dor, meu Deus... - Quando o médico a ajudou a se sentar, ela percebeu que se encontrava sobre uma maça. Tinha a saia encharcada e rasgada, o suéter sujo de lama. Aquele amontoado de tecido escuro em cima da cadeira junto à cortina devia ser o seu casaco.

\- Aqui, olhe para o meu dedo - pediu o médico.

\- Está bem - murmurou Sakura, acompanhando o movimento da direita para a esquerda, depois da esquerda para a direita. Em seguida o médico fez brilhar uma luz forte diante de seus olhos, piorando ainda mais a dor.

Quando voltou a enxergar, ela notou que o médico era jovem. Trinta anos? Pouco mais ou menos. E era também um bocado bonito.

O médico bateu delicadamente em seus joelhos com um marte-linho de borracha, e, pela expressão do rosto dele, seus reflexos pareciam estar em ordem.

\- Agora vamos preencher a ficha - disse o dr. Larson, apanhando a prancheta. - Qual é o seu nome?

Sakura ficou olhando para ele, confusa. Seu nome. Seu nome. Por que motivo não conseguia dizer o próprio nome?

\- Engraçado... - disse baixinho.

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que não me lembro.

\- Não se lembra do quê? - perguntou o médico, com uma expressão subitamente alerta.

\- Do meu nome - respondeu Sakura, com um sorrisinho nervoso.

\- Ah, sei...

\- Sabe o quê?! - exclamou ela, sentindo o estômago se contrair e começando a ofegar. - O que está acontecendo?

\- Qual é o nome de sua mãe? - insistiu ele, ignorando-lhe as perguntas. Nada. A mente de Sakura parecia tomada pelo vácuo. - O nome de seu pai? Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

\- Eu... Eu... - Ela fechou os olhos, lutando para não perder o controle e começar a gritar.

\- Você chegou ao hospital sem bolsa - declarou o dr. Larson -, e não encontramos nada em seus bolsos. - Sakura reabriu os olhos e viu que o médico estava junto à cadeira, remexendo no casaco dela. - E nas mãos você tinha apenas isto - prosseguiu ele, mostrando-lhe uma revista de capa brilhante. Atitudes.

Foi quando tudo ficou claro na mente de Sakura.

\- Ah, graças a Deus! - murmurou ela com um suspiro de alívio.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu me lembro. É claro que me lembro. Puxa, que susto levei!

\- Ótimo. Qual é o seu nome, então?

\- É Konan. Konan Baskin.

...

Uau! A Sakura é muito fofa, né? Escolhi essa história pra adaptar por causa disso. Acho que as personalidades bateram. Aguardem o próximo capítulo, não deve demorar. Beijos! ?


	3. III

Larry Podesky, advogado de Bob Riverside, virou a página do contrato e continuou a ler linha por linha, em um tom de voz irritantemente pausado.

Sasuke não conseguia prestar atenção a uma única palavra. Aquela garota dos diabos... Não poderia ter a consideração de telefonar para avisar que não viria? Com isso ele teria tempo de providenciar uma substituta decente, uma que fosse capaz de preparar um café menos intragável e que não derrubasse um copo de água bem em cima da calça de Riverside.

— ...a parte interessada efetuará a devida restituição aos proprietários do terreno...

Sasuke tentou novamente concentrar-se na leitura do contrato, mas era como se Podesky estivesse falando grego, ele não entendera nada desde o início.

E, pelo jeito teria de adiar sua decisão. O que, pensando bem, não era má idéia, parecia haver algo de errado naquela história. Caso contrário, por que Bob Riverside estaria com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito? Já tendo conversado com ele várias vezes, Sasuke sabia que aquela não era sua aparência normal. O que estaria deixando o sujeito tão nervoso?

Ainda bem que Sasuke se lembrara de mandar fazer uma pequena investigação no passado de Riverside, se o empresário tivesse algum podre a esconder, Suigetsu, homem de confiança de Sasuke, haveria de descobrir. Naquela reunião, o importante era ouvir com atenção e avaliar com extremo cuidado tanto Riverside quanto o contrato.

Infelizmente, Sasuke fracassara em ambas as tarefas.

— ...duzentos e setenta mil dólares, a serem depositados no Chase Manhattan Bank quand... - Podesky interrompeu-se no meio da palavra, erguendo o olhar para a porta da sala de reuniões. Quanto a Bob Riverside, estava de olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

Sasuke girou na cadeira para ver que diabo...

A srta. Haruno? Sakura Haruno? Com um enorme curativo na testa? Com as roupas sujas e rasgadas? Com apenas um pé de sapato?

Ela entrou na sala como um pé-de-vento, indo na direção dele com os braços abertos e um enorme sorriso no rosto sujo de lama.

— Sasuke, querido! Sasuke, querido!

Sakura atirou-se em cima dele, e Sasuke, por um instante, pensou que ela iria matá-lo. Em vez de uma facada no peito, porém, o que ele recebeu foi um beijo na boca.

Sasuke teria preferido a facada.

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, curvando-se sobre seu corpo, apoiara as mãos em seus ombros de tal forma que ele não tinha como escapar, a cabeça presa de encontro ao encosto da cadeira.

Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo percebeu que cometera um erro. A língua da Srta. Haruno penetrou entre seus lábios, enroscando-se de forma provocante em sua própria língua. Ele ficou tão chocado que se esqueceu de respirar, ainda mais quando ouviu o gemido longo, rouco e sensual que ela não conteve.

Conseguiu finalmente empurrá-la, mas não a tempo de evitar levar uma mordidinha no lábio inferior. Sakura endireitou-se devagar, com um sorriso malicioso, os olhos cintilando com uma expressão que, na opinião de Sasuke, só podia ser de insanidade. A moça devia ter sofrido algum terrível acidente para ficar daquele jeito.

— Li o anúncio na revista, querido - sussurrou ela com voz rouca. - Você sabia que eu iria ler, não é mesmo? E sabia também que eu largaria tudo para atender ao seu chamado. - Antes que Sasuke tivesse tempo de responder, ela se voltou para Riverside e o advogado: - Por favor, cavalheiros, perdoem esta minha invasão, é que o amor às vezes nos leva a cometer loucuras. Sabiam que Sasuke e eu vamos nos casar?

— Co-como? - gaguejou Riverside, estupefato.

— Meu nome é Konan Baskin - disse Sakura com uma risada. - Sei que estou com uma aparência horrível, mas não via a hora de chegar aqui. Para dizer a verdade, deixei toda a minha vida para trás. - Voltando-se para Sasuke, acrescentou: - Se você não se importa, amor, vou precisar comprar umas coisinhas...

Konan Baskin? Mas que diabo...? Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, atônito, perguntando-se se deveria chamar a polícia. Não, era melhor chamar Naruto, ele saberia o que fazer... Afinal de contas, lidava com gente maluca o tempo todo.

.

.

.

— Escute, é melhor você... - Sasuke ia expulsá-la da sala, mas a moça se voltou novamente para ele, os cabelos róseos balançando em torno de seu rosto. Por que ela dissera que se chamava Konan? Será que pretendia chantageá-lo? Será que ficara louca varrida? Ou ainda pior?

— Tenho de comprar alguma coisa decente para vestir, querido - declarou Sakura com toda a calma. - A gente se encontra mais tarde no seu apartamento, está bem? Temos muito o que conversar.

Curvando-se de novo para Sasuke, deu-lhe mais um beijo molhado e provocante, depois endireitou-se, sorriu e foi embora.

Ele deveria ir atrás dela. Ver se aquela maluca não iria roubar alguma coisa, dar um tiro em alguém, atirar-se de alguma janela. Mas aquele segundo beijo...

Aquele beijo mexera profundamente com Sasuke. De forma embaraçosa e, digamos assim, muito visível. Se ele se levantasse...

Achou melhor permanecer sentado e empurrar a cadeira ainda mais para perto da mesa, e, ao fazê-lo, viu a expressão chocada com que o fitavam Riverside e o advogado.

— Por favor, cavalheiros, aceitem minhas desculpas por esse... incidente.

— Ela é... sua noiva? - perguntou Riverside.

— Não, imagine! - exclamou Sasuke. - É minha assistente. - Viu que Podesky erguia uma sobrancelha, e acrescentou: - E o nome dela não é Konan Baskin.

— Ah... - fez Riverside.

— Bem, senhores, creio que não nos resta opção a não ser agendar uma nova reunião. - Sasuke estava ansioso por ver aqueles dois pelas costas. Precisava se acalmar, pensar... Precisava ligar para Naruto.

— Bem, então... - começou a dizer Podesky, mas a campainha do interfone assustou-os. O pobre advogado tremia tanto, que deixou cair os papéis que segurava e, ao se abaixar para apanhá-los, bateu violentamente a cabeça na quina da mesa de reuniões.

— Sim? - disse Sasuke, apertando o botão do interfone.

— Sr. Uchiha? - gaguejou a secretária, em voz baixa e trêmula.

— Sim, o que foi?

— Acho melhor o senhor vir até aqui um pouquinho.

A interrupção servira para clarear um pouco a cabeça dele, e também para resolver o problema com... aquela outra parte de sua anatomia. Sasuke levantou-se, ajeitou a gravata e voltou-se para Bob Riverside.

— Com sua licença, por favor.

— Sim, claro - respondeu o outro.

Sasuke retirou-se da sala, esperando que os dois sujeitos encontrassem sozinhos o caminho da saída. Mas não foi direto para a ante-sala da recepção, deteve-se por alguns instantes no pequeno corredor que separava os dois ambientes, para pensar um pouco.

Não podia se precipitar, nos dias que corriam, não era seguro tomar uma decisão que envolvesse problemas trabalhistas sem consultar os advogados e a equipe dos Recursos Humanos. Se demitisse a moça imediatamente, poderia ter problemas depois. Em contrapartida, ela não passava de uma doida de pedra.

Quando entrou na ante-sala, porém, viu que a Srta. Haruno não se encontrava mais lá. A Sra. Ayres, que naquele dia substituía Guren Robinson, tinha o rosto branco como cera. Sua cadeira estava afastada da escrivaninha para dar espaço à gaveta de cima, aberta.

— Eu tentei impedi-la, Sr. Uchiha - murmurou ela.

— Impedi-la de quê? - perguntou Sasuke.

— Ela disse que não havia problema, que o senhor não iria se incomodar...

Sasuke aproximou-se da escrivaninha, lutando para não perder a calma.

— Mas o que aconteceu, afinal de contas?

— Ela pegou o cartão de crédito - disse a sra. Ayres. - E um molho de chaves. Olhe, Sr. Uchiha, eu nem sabia que essas coisas estavam aí, juro! Eu nunca havia aberto essa gaveta.

— Ela pegou o meu cartão de crédito? - insistiu Sasuke, estupefato. A secretária corou e fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. - Por favor, Sra. Ayres - prosseguiu ele -, encontre o número do telefone de Naruto Uzumaki, ligue para ele e passe a ligação para a minha sala.

— Sim, Sr. Uchiha.

— Depois me traga três aspirinas e um copo de água.

— Sim, Sr. Uchiha - repetiu ela, a voz embargada.

— Calma, sra. Ayres - disse Sasuke, com pena da coitada -, a culpa não foi sua, não vou responsabilizá-la por nada.

— Obrigada, Sr. Uchiha.

Sasuke seguiu para a sua sala, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer. Ligar para a companhia de cartões de crédito, naturalmente, e depois... Depois o quê?

Além do óbvio, havia mais alguma coisa que o incomodava naquela história. A Srta. Haruno dissera que se chamava Konan Baskin. O anúncio devia ter saído naquele dia... O que acontecera? Será que a moça tinha ido comprar a revista e fora atropelada por um carro? Ou sofrerá um assalto? Ou será que aquilo tudo não passava de uma terrível armação?

O telefone tocou e, deixando-se cair em sua cadeira, Sasuke apanhou o receptor.

— Uchiha falando.

— O que aconteceu, Sasuke?

— Naruto, eu estava no meio de uma reunião com Bob Riverside e o advogado dele, quando Sakura, a substituta da minha secretária, surgiu do nada e invadiu a sala de reuniões como se estivesse entrando na casa da sogra.

— Sério? - surpreendeu-se Naruto.

— Sério - confirmou Sasuke. - Estava com um enorme curativo na testa, e parecia ter sofrido algum acidente ou ter sido atacada por um assaltante, não sei.

— Você chamou um médico?

— Eu não!

— E por que não?

— Bem, porque ela... ela...

— Ela o quê, homem de Deus?

— Ela me beijou - Sasuke falou em tom constrangido.

— Ela o quê?!

— Ela me beijou. Na boca. Bem ali na sala de reuniões, na frente de Riverside e Podesky. E, como se não bastasse, disse que se chamava Konan Baskin e que nós dois iríamos nos casar.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Não, não um silêncio total, Sasuke achou ter percebido uma risadinha abafada. Depois ouviu uma ligeira batida à porta, e a sra. Ayres entrou com as aspirinas, que ele engoliu rapidamente.

— Puxa vida - disse Naruto por fim -, que coisa estranha...

— Que é estranha eu sei, o que preciso saber é o que fazer. A moça pegou meu cartão de crédito, tenho de ligar para a...

— Não, não ligue - interrompeu-o Naruto.

— O quê?

— Não ligue para a polícia, nem para ninguém. Ainda não.

— Por que não?

— Porque precisamos de mais informações antes de decidir o que fazer.

— Informações, Naruto? Pois vou lhe dar uma informação: há uma doida solta pela cidade com o meu cartão de crédito!

— Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

— Disse.

— O quê?

— Que precisava comprar umas coisinhas e que... Ah, meu Deus...

— E o que mais?

— Que iria se encontrar comigo mais tarde no meu apartamento. Ela pegou minhas chaves também.

— Muito bem - declarou Naruto em tom decidido -, então é por aí que vamos começar. - Sasuke perguntou-se se havia explicado direito a gravidade da situação, pois Naruto não parecia muito abalado. - Encontro-me com você daqui a meia hora - acrescentou o psiquiatra, com a voz mais calma deste mundo.

— Ótimo. Estou indo para lá.

— Mas antes, Sasuke, faça-me um favor...

— O quê?

— Peça alguma coisa para comer, está bem? Estou morrendo de fome...

— Idiota.

Sasuke desligou e apertou o botão do interfone, tinha de pedir à sra. Ayres que cancelasse todos os seus compromissos daquela tarde. E tudo isso por causa de uma secretariazinha... Ele jamais deveria tê-la contratado, afinal de contas, aqueles lindos cabelos rosados não serviam de compensação para a enorme encrenca em que ela se transformara.

.

.

.

— Acho que deveríamos chamar a polícia.

— Nada disso - discordou Naruto -, são apenas quatro e meia. Vamos esperar até as cinco.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto, às cinco horas ela pode já ter esgotado o estoque de todas as lojas!

— Sasuke deixe-me lhe perguntar uma coisa - pediu o psiquiatra, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e afastando para um lado seu copo de cerveja. - Você alguma vez conversou com Sakura?

— Claro que sim, ela trabalha para mim, não trabalha?

— Estou perguntando se você já conversou de verdade com ela, fora dos assuntos de trabalho.

— Não, isso não - admitiu Sasuke. - E por que eu deveria conversar?

— Porque você a vê cinco dias por semana.

— Por favor, Naruto, você sabe muito bem que não gosto de me envolver pessoalmente com os funcionários.

— Não perguntei se você se envolveu com a moça, e sim se falou com ela algumas vezes, se sabe alguma coisa a respeito de sua vida.

— Tudo o que sei dela é que, pelo menos até agora, seu trabalho sempre foi eficiente.

— Já ouviu falar de Temari Haruno?

— A violinista? - perguntou Sasuke, sem entender por que o amigo tinha mudado de assunto.

— Ela mesma - disse Naruto. - É a irmã mais velha de Sakura. E de Hinata Haruno, já ouviu falar?

— Já. A escritora, não é?

— Isso mesmo. Pois é outra irmã de Sakura.

— Sério? - surpreendeu-se Sasuke.

— E é claro que ouviu falar também de Ino Haruno, certo? - insistiu Naruto. E, vendo que Sasuke fazia que não com a cabeça, acrescentou: - Vire-se e olhe lá para fora.

— Lá fora? - estranhou Sasuke, voltando-se de frente para a janela da sala de seu apartamento de cobertura.

— Está vendo aquele outdoor? - perguntou Naruto, apontando para um enorme anúncio em que uma mulher seminua fitava com desejo um homem seminu. - Aquela é Ino, outra irmã de Sakura.

— Está falando sério?

— Claro que sim.

— Inacreditável - observou Sasuke, virando-se de novo para a mesa.

— Pois é. Quatro garotas, das quais três são celebridades internacionais.

— E a quarta é... Sakura.

— Exatamente - disse Naruto.

— Muito comovente, mas o que tem tudo isso a ver comigo?

—:Ainda não sei com certeza, mas acho que a sua Srta. Haruno deve estar profundamente perturbada.

— E o que é que eu devo fazer a esse respeito? - perguntou Sasuke, exasperado.

— Assim que eu descobrir, conto para você.

— Mas Naruto, acho que esse assunto é problema das autoridades!

— Ainda não. Deixe-me conversar com ela primeiro.

— Pois espere sentado, a esta hora ela deve estar em um avião rumo a Monte Carlo.

— Não está, não - discordou Naruto. - Tenho certeza de que Sakura vai voltar.

O ruído de uma chave girando na fechadura deu um susto nos dois. Sasuke olhou para Naruto. Naruto olhou para a porta. Naruto levantou-se. Sasuke permaneceu sentado. Sakura Haruno entrou alegremente na sala e largou no chão diversas sacolas de compras, fechando a porta com o pé. O curativo da testa desaparecera, deixando à vista um enorme galo. Estava vestida com roupas apresentáveis, aparentemente caras, e, detalhe surpreendente, usava dois sapatos diferentes.

— Olá,querido - disse, sorrindo para Sasuke. - Oi, Naruto.

— Oi, Sakura- respondeu o psiquiatra. - Como vai?

— Só "como vai"? - estranhou ela, em tom de brincadeira. - Não vai me dar um beijinho?

Naruto dirigiu a Sasuke um rápido olhar de esguelha, depois sorriu, segurou as mãos que Sakura lhe estendera e beijou-a no rosto.

— Puxa, você está maravilhosa! - observou.

— Ah, obrigada, você também. E então, Sasuke lhe contou a novidade?

— Que novidade?

— Que nós vamos nos casar - sorriu Sakura.

— Ah, sim, claro que contou.

— Não é uma notícia fantástica?

— Fantástica, com certeza.

Sakura soltou as mãos de Naruto e se voltou para Sasuke. Ah, meu Deus, pensou ele, ela vai me beijar de novo. Mas desta vez não conseguirá de mim a menor reação. Puxa, essa moça precisa de ajuda, pelo visto ficou completamente louca.

Sakura se curvou para ele.

Seu perfume era delicioso.


	4. IV

Ele era tão maravilhoso, e ela o amava havia tanto tempo... Seu adorado, doce e carinhoso Sasuke. Sakura curvou-se mais um pouco, fechou os olhos e deixou que seus lábios se apossassem dos dele.

Sentiu mais uma vez aquele arrepio de emoção. O que desejava mesmo era estar nos braços dele, na cama dele. Não via a hora de chegar à lua-de-mel para realizar seus desejos, mas talvez não precisasse esperar até lá.

Endireitou-se e viu que, mesmo com aquela expressão de espanto, ele era lindo.

\- Mandei virem entregar algumas das compras, querido - disse, toda feliz -, mas acho que ainda vão demorar um pouco. Enquanto esperamos, penso que deveríamos combinar alguns detalhes da cerimônia. Afinal de contas, Sasuke, você me avisou em cima da hora.

\- Eu o quê?

\- Sasuke queria que a data do casamento fosse surpresa - intrometeu-se Naruto. - E como foi que você descobriu, sua espertinha?

\- Ah, Naruto, conheço Sasuke como a palma da minha mão - respondeu Sakura. - Por exemplo, sei que ele gosta de chegar cedo ao escritório, e que pigarreia sempre que precisa ganhar tempo para pensar. - Sorrindo para o "noivo", acrescentou: - Às vezes, quando pensa que ninguém está olhando, ele tira os sapatos por baixo da escrivaninha. E outras vezes, quando está sozinho, conversa com o pai. - Sakura viu que Sasuke arregalara os olhos e perdera a cor. - Ora, bobinho, por que todo esse espanto? Quando duas pessoas se amam como nós, é muito natural que um saiba dos segredos do outro. Aposto que você também sabe de todos os meus segredinhos.

\- Ah, sim - disse Naruto, apressando-se a socorrer o amigo - ele sabe, por exemplo, que você gosta de costurar. E também que adora música romântica.

\- Ah, Sasuke - murmurou Sakura em tom de ternura -, você também me conhece muito bem. Fomos feitos um para o outro, nem mesmo a distância foi capaz de nos separar. - Ouvindo alguém bater e voltando-se para a porta, exclamou: - Eles chegaram! Espere só, amor, para ver o que comprei!

Depois de beijá-lo rapidamente no rosto, ela correu para abrir a porta. O porteiro do edifício viera acompanhado de outros dois sujeitos, e os três estavam carregados de pacotes.

\- Com licença, madame...

\- Entrem, entrem - disse Sakura, toda animada. Atravessou a sala, seguida pelos três homens, e então se deteve, com uma expressão de dúvida. Engraçado, não conseguia se lembrar onde ficava o quarto. - Um minutinho - pediu aos carregadores, e avançou pelo corredor. A primeira porta à direita era um banheiro, a segunda era a da suíte. - Por favor, cavalheiros, por aqui!

O quarto era enorme, provido de uma cama king-size. As cores da decoração, porém, eram deprimentes: marrom, verde-escuro, cinza. Uh! Ela teria de dar um jeito naquilo.

Sakura abriu a porta do gigantesco closet e, vendo que os carregadores entravam, começou a empurrar os ternos e camisas de Sasuke para as extremidades dos suportes de cabides.

\- É aqui, madame? - perguntou o porteiro.

\- Sim, por favor. Podem colocar as caixas aí, que eu mesma arrumo tudo.

\- Pronto, senhora - disse o homem assim que toda a carga havia sido depositada no chão. Em seguida fez uma pequena reverência e foi saindo com os outros dois.

\- Muito obrigada, o Sr. Uchiha se encarregará da gorjeta, está bem?

Depois, contemplando o suporte de cabides, viu que o espaço não seria suficiente para todas as roupas que comprara. E onde, em nome dos céus, iria colocar seus sapatos?

?

Depois de, com muito má vontade, ter dado uma gorjeta a cada um dos homens e aberto a porta para eles saírem, Sasuke voltara a andar de um lado para outro na sala.

\- Chame-a de Konan, Sasuke. Faça de conta que vocês vão mesmo se casar. Seja atencioso, converse com ela, escute-a.

\- Você está me pedindo para ser tão louco quanto ela!

\- Não, não se trata disso. Olhe, Sasuke, as coisas podem se desenvolver de duas maneiras: ou você entra na brincadeira, a moça se recupera amanhã ou depois e fica tudo bem, ou...

\- Ou o quê?

\- Ou você chama a polícia - respondeu Naruto. - Eles vão deixá-la apavorada, e o choque pode fazer com que não se recupere nunca mais. A família de Sakura descobre o que você fez, e eu já lhe contei que tipo de família é a dela. Eles contratam os melhores advogados do mundo, mandam publicar o caso em todos os jornais... E você vai passar o resto da vida pagando as despesas hospitalares dela, lutando nos tribunais para se livrar da responsabilidade, e sabe tão bem quanto eu que, em casos como esse, os juízes sempre se decidem a favor do funcionário, e não do empregador.

\- Ai, meu Deus do céu... - gemeu Sasuke, fechando os olhos e esfregando as pálpebras com os dedos.

\- Então, pense bem no que vai fazer, as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas.

Naruto perguntou-se se era mesmo correto mentir para o amigo daquele jeito. Tinha, porém, um bom motivo: desde a morte do pai, Sasuke se tornara cada vez mais insensível, frio, amargo e sério. Estava seguindo o mesmo caminho do pai, que morrera jovem demais. Alguém tinha de fazê-lo acordar, passar a ver a vida de outra maneira... E esse alguém era Sakura Haruno.

\- Tem certeza de que vão ser apenas algumas horas? - perguntou Sasuke.

\- Absoluta.

\- E o que devo fazer com a moça?

\- Para começar, faça-a permanecer aqui.

\- O quê?

\- Não vai querer que ela saia por aí nesse estado, vai? - retorquiu Naruto. - E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa? Você precisa ficar de olho nela até as coisas se resolverem.

\- E o meu trabalho? Como posso trabalhar e vigiá-la ao mesmo tempo?

\- Você vai ter de fazer uma escolha, Sasuke. Pode ir trabalhar e colocar em risco tudo o que possui, ou pode ficar em casa e salvaguardar o futuro da sua empresa.

Após um longo e desanimado suspiro, Sasuke acabou assentindo com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Está bem, está bem... Mas ainda acho isso tudo uma loucura.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe - garantiu Naruto. - Enquanto você cuida de Sakura, vou tratar de descobrir o que aconteceu exatamente. E depois entrar em contato com a família dela - acrescentou, levantando-se, apanhando seu sobretudo e se dirigindo à porta. - Eu ligo para você, mas se precisar de mim antes, pode me ligar. Boa sorte.

Naruto abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si. Depois tratou de ir até o elevador o mais depressa possível, se Sasuke saísse do apartamento para lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa e visse o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, seu plano estaria arruinado.

Já no elevador a caminho do térreo, o jovem psiquiatra voltou a pensar em Sakura. Pelo que parecia, a moça não ficara muito machucada, ao menos fisicamente. Mas, e quanto àquela troca de identidade? Sakura era uma sonhadora, e era justamente isso que mais agradava a Naruto na personalidade dela. Muito antes daquela confusão toda, ele já achava que ela seria a mulher ideal para Sasuke, mas nunca encontrara uma forma de apresentar essa idéia ao amigo.

Prático e realista, Sasuke tinha os pés firmemente plantados no chão, Sakura, por sua vez, vivia flutuando vários metros acima do solo. Os dois precisavam um do outro, um seria o complemento ideal para o parceiro. Isso se a moça estivesse fisicamente bem. E se não recuperasse a memória nos próximos dez minutos.

Saindo do elevador, Naruto perguntou-se se não estava arriscando demais, pegou então o celular e ligou para a sua secretária.

\- Shizune, preciso de um favor seu.

\- Pois não, doutor, pode falar.

\- Ligue para todos os hospitais da área próxima a Wall Street, e descubra se em algum deles foi atendida uma moça chamada Sakura, hoje de manhã. Deve ter uns 25 anos, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, magra, com pouco menos de um metro e setenta. Ah, ela está com um enorme galo na testa.

\- Sim, doutor. E se eu encontrar o hospital?

\- Se encontrar, ligue para mim. Obrigado.

Naruto guardou o celular no bolso e saiu para a Fifth Avenue. A neve caía suavemente, e de algum lugar vinha o som de sinos tocando.

Ele era um homem da ciência, um médico que possuía dois doutorados, não era de seu feitio acreditar no destino. Mas o Natal estava chegando, e nessa época, tudo podia acontecer...

?

Sakura. Sasuke tentava se lembrar de como ela se tornara sua assistente. E claro que a moça passara primeiro pelo departamento de Recursos Humanos, mas a certa altura tivera de ser entrevistada pelo futuro chefe.

Ah, sim, ele começava a se lembrar de alguma coisa. Ela era aquela jovem com lábios cheios e tentadores, que o haviam distraído momentaneamente durante a entrevista. E tinha também lindos cabelos rosáceos... Mais do que isso Sasuke não conseguia recordar.

Naquela noite, porém, ela não era Sakura Haruno. Era Konan Baskin, mas não a Konan que ele conhecia.

Suas conjeturas foram interrompidas pelo ruído surdo de algo volumoso que caíra no chão de seu quarto. Podia ter sido qualquer coisa, seu aparelho de fax, seu computador... Ah, meu Deus, podia ter sido ela!

Sasuke foi correndo para o quarto, torcendo para que Sakura não tivesse levado uma queda. Ou desmaiado. Ou ainda pior.

Ao entrar, porém, ele viu que não havia nada fora do lugar. A porta do closet achava-se aberta, e o som de uma voz feminina cantarolando baixinho acalmou-o um pouco. Sakura não estava morta. Mas havia invadido o closet dele.

Ao se aproximar, Sasuke quase teve uma síncope ao contemplar a revolução que a moça fizera lá dentro. Seus ternos e camisas haviam sido prensados nas extremidades do suporte de cabides, seus sapatos tinham sido retirados das prateleiras e agora jaziam amontoados no chão. Os pertences de Sakura haviam tomado conta do espaço, arruinando a simetria de que Sasuke tanto gostava.

\- E então, como vai a arrumação? - perguntou ele em tom calmo, sem deixar transparecer seus sentimentos.

Sakura levou um susto e se voltou para ele com os olhos verdes arregalados, depois relaxou e sorriu.

\- Ah, querido, é você... - sussurrou. - Vai indo bem, mas precisamos comprar mais cabides, podemos fazer isso amanhã, está bem? Por enquanto eu fiz o que foi possível - acrescentou, apontando para as roupas que comprara com o cartão de crédito dele. - Tenho mais algumas coisas para guardar, mas para isso vou precisar de uma gaveta.

Ao dizer isso deu um passo na direção dele. Sasuke fitou-lhe o rosto, jamais havia olhado para aquele rosto, pelo menos não de tão perto.

A moça tinha uma carinha de criança, ligeiramente arredondada, e a pele clara e lisa. Mas aqueles lábios cheios e sensuais, aquela expressão ao mesmo tempo maliciosa e inocente dos olhos esverdeados...

Sakura deu mais um passo e ficou tão perto que Sasuke pôde ver suas pupilas se dilatarem. E sentir aquele perfume inebriante. E perceber o que ela pretendia fazer.

Ele precisava se afastar daquela mulher.

\- Ah, meu amor... - sussurrou Sakura, acariciando com delicadeza os braços dele. Sasuke engoliu em seco, tentando desesperadamente não perder o controle. - É só em você que tenho pensado, é só com você que tenho sonhado... Com você, só com você.

Ele tinha de sair dali. Aqueles dedos carinhosos e sensuais, porém, mantinham-no preso, como petrificado. Aqueles lábios vermelhos e úmidos, aquele sorriso provocante, aqueles olhos...

Com os diabos, pensou Sasuke, desistindo de resistir e puxando Sakura para si. Apossando-se de sua boca, beijou-a até deixá-la sem fôlego.

Ele achou que estava enlouquecendo também.

Nem todas as forças do mundo, porém, seriam capazes de detê-lo.


	5. V

Sakura sentia-se no céu, aconchegada nos braços dele. Os lábios sedentos de Sasuke, as mãos viris que a seguravam com o desespero de uma paixão contida... Ah, Sasuke! Sasuke, que se esforçava tanto para parecer distante, para fingir que não gostava de ninguém... Mas ela sempre soubera que aquilo não passava de uma máscara.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios e a língua dele se enroscou na sua, provocando-lhe uma sensação que transformou seus joelhos em gelatina. E o aroma que o corpo de Sasuke exalava, então? Tão masculino, tão autêntico... Nada de perfumes nem de outros artifícios, somente sabonete e aquele cheiro de homem que lhe era tão característico.

Tudo estava correndo como ela sempre sonhara. A cerimônia do casamento haveria de ser perfeita, a lua-de-mel, em Paris, quem sabe? , seria a realização de todas as suas fantasias. E a vida dos dois juntos? Seria com certeza uma sucessão de momentos de pura felicidade.

De repente Sasuke afastou o rosto do dela, fitando-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

\- Querido, o que foi? - perguntou Sakura, surpresa.

\- É que você não... Acho que... Não sei, mas...

\- Ah, meu amor - murmurou ela com um sorriso -, deixe de ser bobo... Sou eu que estou aqui, Sasuke, comigo você não precisa fingir. E assim mesmo que o amo: sem máscara. Será que ainda não percebeu isso?

Dando-se conta de que ainda a segurava com toda a força, Sasuke soltou-a e afastou os braços tão depressa que chocou o cotovelo esquerdo na quina da porta do closet.

\- Mas que... - rosnou ele, deixando escapar duas ou três pragas das boas e esfregando o cotovelo machucado.

\- Já estou quase terminando a arrumação - declarou Sakura, tentando distraí-lo da dor. - Depois podemos ir preparar o jantar juntos, o que acha? - Sasuke limitou-se a fazer uma careta, a pancada devia ter sido realmente dolorida. - Que tal prepararmos um macarrãozinho? - ela continuou. - Acho que vai ficar ótimo. E depois vou lhe mostrar as coisinhas que comprei na Victoria's Secret.

\- Victoria's Secret?! - exclamou ele, empalidecendo visivelmente ao ouvir o nome da loja famosa por vender as lingeries mais provocantes de Manhattan.

\- O que foi, amor, está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu ligue para o médico?

\- Pois é - murmurou Sasuke -, um de nós dois precisa mesmo de um médico...

\- Então vou ligar agora mesmo - declarou Sakura, virando-se em direção ao telefone, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Calma, estou brincando. Não preciso de médico nenhum.

Ela permaneceu alguns momentos a fitá-lo com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, meu bem? - perguntou por fim.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que fiquei tempo demais longe de você, e estou muito arrependida. Se eu soubesse que você se encontrava nesse estado...

\- Que estado? - ele interrompeu-a com um olhar de raiva. - O que está querendo dizer?

\- Ah, querido, você está tão tenso... Com a respiração difícil e o rosto tão vermelho! Não quero ser indelicada, meu amor, mas, apesar de ser tão bonito, você está com uma aparência terrível.

Sasuke soltou do braço dela e esfregou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Você tem razão - admitiu em voz baixa -, acho que não estou na minha melhor forma.

\- Está vendo?! - exclamou Sakura em tom de triunfo. - E como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado! - Em seguida foi até a cama dele e tirou a tampa da primeira caixa da pilha que fora colocada sobre as cobertas. Depois afastou para os lados o papel de seda e expôs à vista uma lindíssima camisola, feita de um tecido branco, extremamente macio e muito fino, quase transparente. Retirando da caixa a requintada peça de lingerie, ergueu-a e segurou-a diante do próprio corpo, depois voltou-se para Sasuke e viu que ele permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, de olhos arregalados e o olhar fixo. Ótimo, sua intenção fora exatamente essa. - Acha que hoje devo usar esta aqui?

\- N-não s-sei - gaguejou Sasuke com voz rouca.

\- Ou este aqui?- insistiu Sakura, abrindo a segunda caixa e

dela retirando um minúsculo baby-doll vermelho.

Sasuke levou a mão ao próprio pescoço, como se estivesse sufocado.

Sakura observou que ele parecia realmente não estar se sentindo bem. Ela precisava conversar com Sasuke a esse respeito.

O telefone tocou e ambos levaram um susto, como estava mais perto, Sakura atendeu.

\- Alô? - Enquanto uma voz feminina respondia? em tom de surpresa, Sakura se voltou para Sasuke. Ele tentava correr para o telefone, mas tropeçou e se estatelou no chão. - Ah, meu Deus... Você está bem? - perguntou ela.

\- Estou muito bem, querida - respondeu pelo telefone a voz de mulher.

\- Não falei com você, desculpe-me, foi com Sasuke, que levou um tombo.

\- Com Sasuke?

\- Isso mesmo. Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sei muito bem quem é Sasuke, querida - riu a mulher. - Fui eu quem o pôs no mundo.

\- Ah, perdoe-me - disse Sakura. - Como vai a senhora?

\- Estou ótima, obrigada. Mas quem é você, meu bem?

Vendo que Sasuke já se levantara do chão e não parecia ter-se machucado gravemente, Sakura concentrou a atenção na conversa com a mãe dele.

\- Sou Konan, Sra. Uchiha - respondeu.

\- Konan? Engraçado, sua voz está diferente...

\- É que já se passou algum tempo... Estou um pouco mais madura, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, claro.

\- Muito bem - prosseguiu Sakura, sentando-se na beirada da cama -, o que a senhora me conta?

\- Eu? Nada de mais... Estou apenas estranhando um pouco essa situação. Vai ver que tomei vinho em excesso no jantar.

\- Ah, sim, a senhora está no navio de cruzeiro... O que está achando da viagem?

\- Uma maravilha, minha querida - entusiasmou-se a Sra. Uchiha. - O único problema é que estou engordando a olhos vistos, a comida é tão deliciosa que não há dieta que agüente.

\- Sei exatamente do que a senhora está falando, eu também tenho de enfrentar essa tentação. Imagine que... - Sakura interrompeu-se e viu que Sasuke se encontrava bem à sua frente, fitando-a com uma carranca de dar medo. Ah, como ela se arrependia de ter ficado tanto tempo longe daquele homem... Era evidente quanto ele precisava dela. - Sasuke quer falar com a senhora - disse Sakura ao telefone -, mas antes quero lhe dizer que estou muito feliz por estar entrando na sua família. Tenho certeza de que nós duas vamos nos dar muito bem, e espero que a senhora volte da viagem a tempo para o casamento.

Sasuke estendeu a mão para ela, exigindo que Sakura lhe entregasse o aparelho.

\- Casamento? - perguntou Mikoto do outro lado da linha, em tom surpreso.

\- Pode deixar que Sasuke vai lhe contar todos os detalhes, Sra. Uchiha. Até logo.

Sakura não chegou a ouvir a resposta, Sasuke arrancou-lhe da mão o telefone sem fio, girou nos calcanhares e foi se fechar no banheiro, batendo a porta com toda a força.

Sakura não se importou, afinal, precisava mesmo de tempo para encontrar uma gaveta onde guardar sua lingerie.

\- Não, mamãe, não vamos nos casar coisa nenhuma.

\- Mas, Sasuke, ela parece ser uma garota tão doce!

\- Que doce, que nada, ela é completamente maluca, isso sim.

\- Pare com isso, meu filho, Konan não é nada disso.

\- Ah, não? - rosnou ele. - Pois, para começar, o nome dela não é Konan, é Sakura Haruno. Trabalha no escritório como minha assistente, o que não passa de uma denominação mais chique para um office-boy de saias. Na verdade, mal a conheço.

\- Haruno? Não faz muito tempo, li um livro de uma tal de Hinata Haruno.

\- É irmã dela.

\- Verdade?! - exclamou a Sra. Uchiha. - Ah, querido, adorei o livro! Era uma história tão...

\- Mamãe, por favor!

\- Está bem - suspirou ela. - Mas a moça parece ser tão boazinha...

\- Ah, meu Deus... - Sasuke gemeu baixinho. Que situação, aquela! Mas Naruto perdera o juízo se achava que ele iria participar da insanidade de Sakura. Com o risco de ser processado ou não, iria chamar a polícia. E também aqueles sujeitos vestidos de branco que colocam camisas-de-força nas pessoas.

\- Sasuke?

\- Sim, mamãe?

\- Você parece que não está me ouvindo! Eu lhe perguntei por quê, afinal de contas, essa Sakura está dizendo que se chama Konan.

\- Ainda não sabemos com certeza, mamãe. Deve ter sido um acidente, ela está com um galo na testa e as roupas rasgadas.

\- Você chamou um médico para ela?

\- Não, não chamei.

\- Pois ligue imediatamente para Sam e peça para ele ir examinar a moça.

\- Está bem, mamãe, vou cuidar disso.

\- Ótimo. E, por favor, Sasuke, seja gentil com a pobrezinha, pois ela parece ser um amor. Uma garota que valeria a pena você conhecer.

\- Eu já a conheço, mamãe, ela trabalha na minha empresa.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Sabe de quem ela me faz lembrar?

\- De quem, da tia Lila? A que está internada naquele hospício?

\- Nada disso, seu malcriado - ralhou a Sra. Uchiha. - Ela me faz lembrar de mim mesma, quando conheci seu pai.

\- Por quê? Você também pensava que era outra pessoa?

\- Sasuke, por favor, deixe de brincadeiras. Estou falando das qualidades dessa garota, da sua vivacidade, da sua alegria de viver.

\- Pois é. Alegria demais para o meu gosto.

\- Mas, querido, foi a minha alegria de viver que fez tanto bem a seu pai. Ele era tão sério e taciturno... Não o tivemos conosco por muito tempo, mas, enquanto esteve ao nosso lado, fiz tudo para tomar a vida dele mais alegre. Nós dois nos divertimos muito juntos.

Diversão? Ele jamais vira o pai se divertindo, nem mesmo durante as férias. Ah, sim, a não ser daquela vez, na praia... Sasuke ficara espantadíssimo e até constrangido ao ver o pai rindo às gargalhadas e beijando efusivamente a esposa.

\- Bem, mamãe, agora tenho de desligar, não posso deixar Sakura muito tempo sozinha.

\- Isso mesmo, meu filho, muito bem. E lembre-se, Sasuke, seja bonzinho com ela. Você é um bom rapaz, e sabe disso, apesar de viver carrancudo, é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que já conheci.

\- Ora, mamãe, bondade sua. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

\- Amanhã eu ligo de novo, pois vou querer saber como estão as coisas.

\- Muito bem, a gente se fala amanhã.

\- Sasuke?

\- Sim, mamãe?

\- Eu amo você. Sabe disso, não sabe?

\- É claro que sei. Também amo você, muito.

\- Ótimo.

Assim que a mãe desligou, Sasuke digitou o número de Naruto.

\- Dr. Uzumaki falando.

\- E então, Naruto, já descobriu o que aconteceu com aquela doida?

\- O que você pensa que eu fico fazendo? Dormindo no ponto? Já descobri, sim, senhor, consegui falar com o médico que a atendeu no hospital.

\- Muito bem, e o que foi?

\- Sakura foi atingida na cabeça por um Cupido de gesso.

\- Por um o quê?

\- Uma estatueta de Cupido - esclareceu Naruto. - Que caiu, sabe de onde? De uma sacada do seu edifício, Sasuke.

\- Mas que droga!

\- Pois é. Mas, felizmente, os exames mostraram que não houve nenhuma conseqüência mais grave, nenhum dano permanente.

\- Ainda bem - disse Charles. - Mas por que então essa história de se chamar Konan?

\- É uma troca de identidade temporária, que vai desaparecer por si mesma. Mas, até que isso aconteça, é de fundamental importância que você continue fingindo que acredita.

\- Não, eu não posso fazer isso.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque... - Sasuke hesitou. - Porque ela comprou uma camisola.

\- E o que tem isso?

\- Uma camisola transparente.

\- Ah, agora estou entendendo...

\- Naruto, Sakura é minha funcionária. Não fica bem ela ficar usando uma... coisa dessas na minha presença. - Enquanto esperava a resposta do amigo, Sasuke teve mais uma vez a impressão de ouvir uma risadinha abafada. Devia ter sido só impressão, pois não era possível que Naruto estivesse achando graça de uma situação como aquela. - E imagine - prosseguiu -, ela disse à minha mãe que vamos nos casar. E quer que eu vá para a cozinha com ela preparar um macarrãozinho!

\- Ora, Sasuke, e o que tem isso? Deixe que ela faça o que quiser! Será que não é capaz de distraí-la pelo menos até amanhã?

\- Mas é que...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, você já é bem crescidinho para dar conta dessa tarefa. E agora me dê licença, que acabo de preparar o jantar e estou morrendo de fome. Até amanhã.


	6. VI

Mulher fatal. Tentação. Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe. A vestimenta de Sakura e sua pose sensual haviam surtido o efeito esperado, mais alguns segundos e o queixo de Sasuke cairia ao chão. Aquele modo de agir não era do feitio dela, e a deixava pouco à vontade, dessa vez, porém, Sakura seria corajosa e iria até o fim. Iria se revelar sensual como o pecado, e haveria de levar Sasuke à loucura.

— E então, gostou? - perguntou, com um sorriso sedutor, apontando para o baby-doll que vestia.

— Sim, claro... muito bonito.

— Muito bonito? Só isso?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto seu olhar ia descendo pelo corpo dela. Sakura sentiu-se corar quando aquele olhar se deteve por vários segundos em seus seios, o tecido era tão transparente que Sasuke podia ver-lhe os mamilos. Rígidos e proeminentes, os bicos dos seios de Sakura, por si sós, já serviriam de clara indicação de suas intenções. A longa e lenta observação terminou nos dedos dos delicados pés femininos, deixando Sasuke com o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante.

Ao perceber que ele não iria fazer nada além de contemplá-la com aquela expressão faminta, Sakura decidiu tomar a iniciativa. E começou a andar lentamente na direção dele, meneando os quadris.

— O que está fazendo, Sak... Konan?

— É que nós dois estamos muito longe um do outro - sussurrou ela.

— Não, não precisa chegar mais perto, estou vendo você muito bem daqui mesmo.

— Está vendo, mas não pode tocar...

— Não tem importância, eu não quero tocar em você.

— Sasuke, você não precisa ser tímido assim comigo.

— Ah, mas eu sou terrivelmente tímido. Então, por que você não se veste e vai se encontrar comigo na cozinha?

— Boa tentativa, moço - sorriu ela. - Seus lábios estão dizendo que não, mas seus olhos estão dizendo que sim.

— Meus olhos são mentirosos...

A três passos de chegar até Sasuke, Sakura parou e começou a puxar a alça para baixo, lentamente.

— Sasuke, por que não admite que você quer o mesmo que eu?

— Não, eu não quero nada - ele apressou-se a responder.

— Por quê? Não me acha atraente?

— Está brincando? Você não é apenas atraente, você é... incrível.

De repente, a brincadeira acabou. Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas, tudo ficou escuro à sua frente e, por um momento, ela pensou que iria desmaiar.

Sasuke segurou-a imediatamente pelo braço.

— Konan! - ele exclamou, alarmado. - O que foi? - Ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça, o nó que sentia na garganta impedia-a de falar. Então se afastou um pouco dele e se voltou para contemplar a própria imagem no espelho. O que estava acontecendo? Deus do céu, ela estava praticamente nua! O que lhe dera na cabeça para... - Konan? - insistiu Sasuke. - Sakura sentiu-se invadir por um imenso alívio e o ligeiro estado de confusão mental que a dominara desapareceu. Sasuke segurou-a pelos braços, por trás, e delicadamente a fez voltar-se novamente para ele. - Vamos, Konan, diga-me o que está sentindo!

— Não foi nada - murmurou ela. - Uma tontura, não sei... Vai ver que é porque estou com fome.

— Então troque de roupa e vamos sair para jantar.

— Ah, Sasuke, vamos ficar em casa e preparar alguma coisa nós mesmos!

— Está bem - concordou ele -, mas só se você vestir uma roupa decente.

— Certo - disse ela com um muxoxo. - Mas é que fazia tanto tempo, querido, e eu pensei...

— Eu sei, eu sei, pensei a mesma coisa. Só que achei que iríamos esperar um pouco mais.

— Até a hora de dormir?

— Não, Konan, até o casamento.

— Sério? Ora, mas que coisa... Que graça!

— Ainda bem - sorriu ele - que você não está me achando fora de moda.

— Não, pelo contrário! Estou achando encantadora essa sua atitude.

— Ótimo. Mas não vou conseguir resistir com você vestida desse jeito.

— Está bem, vou trocar de roupa. Mas só concordo porque amo você.

— Muito obrigado.

— Só muito obrigado? - perguntou Sakura com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Pois só vou atender ao seu pedido se você me agradecer direito. E um agradecimento de verdade não se faz com palavras.

— Ah, não, de novo não... - gemeu Sasuke, olhando para a porta, depois para a cama, depois para os seios de Sakura.

E então beijou-a.

Tentou fazer daquele um beijinho rápido, mas ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com o braço, decidida a lhe ensinar como fazer um agradecimento de verdade.

Mais dois segundos e ele não teria resistido. Sasuke se afastara abruptamente de Sakura, consciente de que seu desejo por ela estava se tornando quase incontrolável. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, que não se limitava ao fato de Sakura pensar que era Konan.

Ele foi para o outro lado da sala, diretamente para o armário de bebidas, e se concentrou em preparar um martíni seco. A porta fechada de seu quarto não o deixava mais tranqüilo, a imagem do corpo de Sakura ficara gravada em suas retinas, e a ânsia de possuí-la ainda lhe fervia nas entranhas.

Houvera uma época em sua vida em que as mulheres e o sexo não lhe saíam da cabeça. Na faculdade, Sasuke tinha dificuldade para se concentrar nos estudos, até que finalmente fora para a cama com uma garota.

Konan, a verdadeira Konan, fora essa garota, a primeira mulher de sua vida. Ela o fizera esperar seis meses inteiros antes de concordar em fazer amor com ele, e quando acontecera, fora uma coisa fantástica. Só que rápida demais. E assim continuara a vida sexual dos dois: durante o amor, Konan jamais dissera nada que o incentivasse a ser menos afobado, em compensação, depois do amor falava e falava sem parar. Da vida social dela, de seus amigos, dos amigos de seus amigos...

Depois de Konan, houvera mais duas garotas na vida de Sasuke. Seu relacionamento havia sido muito bom, tanto com uma quanto com a outra, mas o sexo... Não passara de um alívio dos sentidos, da liberação de uma descarga hormonal.

Depois que o pai dele havia morrido e a vida social de Sasuke cessara quase completamente, Naruto vivia tentando arranjar encontros para ele. Às vezes conseguia, mas apenas para um jantar, um concerto ou uma festa. Sasuke jamais passava a noite com nenhuma daquelas garotas, afinal de contas, o mercado asiático o esperava bem cedo no dia seguinte.

A responsabilidade com a empresa se tornara a coisa mais importante de sua vida, mas ele finalmente percebera que, no mundo dos negócios, um empresário solteiro não era tão respeitado quanto um casado. E Konan lhe parecera a mulher certa para resolver esse problema.

Só que agora ele já não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Sua atração por Sakura era algo completamente diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ele já sentira. Sua vontade era de jogá-la em cima da cama, arrancar-lhe as roupas e possuí-la como um homem das cavernas.

Sasuke levou a bebida aos lábios com a mão trêmula, depois deixou-se cair no sofá. Até aquela manhã sua vida vinha correndo de forma tão ordenada... Sua maior preocupação era o contrato com Bob Riverside. Agora, pelo que lhe importava, Riverside e seu seboso advogado bem que podiam ir se atirar no rio Hudson.

A porta da suíte se abriu, mas Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de olhar imediatamente para Sakura. Como estaria ela vestida dessa vez? Com um pijaminha de flanela? Com uma das camisas dele? Com absolutamente nada?

— O que é que você está bebendo?

— É um... Acho que... - Deus do céu, o simples som da voz dela, infantil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, deixava-o completamente perturbado. Sasuke tomou coragem e ergueu o olhar para ela. Graças aos céus, Sakura vestira uma calça jeans e uma blusinha, mas nem por isso parecia menos sexy. Retocara o batom e dera um jeito nos cabelos róseos, que balançavam de um lado para outro quando ela caminhava. Sakura transpirava feminilidade e sedução, deixando Sasuke em um estado de confusão que ele jamais experimentara.

— Alô? - disse ela, aproximando-se do sofá. - Marte chamando Terra! Tem alguém em casa?

— Sim, sim.

— Perguntei o que você está bebendo.

— Ah, sim, um martíni.

Sakura torceu o nariz e ele teve de se controlar para não lhe segurar o braço e puxá-la para seu colo.

— Não gosto de martíni - declarou ela. - O que mais você tem?

— Sirva-se à vontade - respondeu Sasuke, apontando para o armário de bebidas.

— Obrigada - sorriu Sakura, aceitando a sugestão. Depois, examinando as garrafas, perguntou: - Aquele drinque chamado Amêndoa Tostada é feito com amaretto e creme de leite, não é mesmo?

— Não faço a menor idéia. Parece mais o nome de uma sobremesa do que de um drinque.

— Ah, mas é um drinque, e muito bom. Você deveria experimentar, parece milk shake com um gostinho de bebida alcoólica.

— Não gosto de milk shake.

Sakura deu de ombros e se serviu de uma boa dose de amaretto, depois, não encontrando creme de leite no frigobar, saiu em direção à cozinha.

Era impossível não olhar para aquele traseiro arredondado e perfeito. Do jeito como ela meneava os quadris quando caminhava, Sasuke teve de tomar mais um gole de martíni para não perder o resto de controle que ainda possuía.

Ela entrou na cozinha e saiu do alcance da visão dele. Foi então que o Uchiha percebeu que estava com a pulsação acelerada, a respiração ofegante e as mãos ligeiramente úmidas na palma.

Que diabo, ele não era nenhum adolescente maníaco por sexo, era um homem adulto, o dono de um império empresarial. As pessoas diziam que Sasuke Uchiha não tinha sentimentos, que em suas veias, em vez de sangue, corriam quilômetros de fibras óticas.

E aquela pobre criatura que levara uma pancada na cabeça o estava transformando em um bobalhão inseguro, que mal encontrava forças para controlar os próprios impulsos.

— Achei - disse Sakura de volta da cozinha, exibindo uma embalagem de creme de leite. - Depois dos drinques vamos preparar a comida, está bem? Estou faminta.

— Sim, está bem.

Ela terminou de preparar sua bebida e levou o copo consigo para o sofá. Sasuke torcia para que não se sentasse muito perto dele, mas foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Muito, muito perto.

— Está uma delícia. Ah, Sasuke, você tem que experimentar...

— Não, obrigado. Bebidas doces não fazem o meu gênero.

— Como pode dizer que não gosta se não experimentou? - insistiu ela. - Diga-me, gosta de pudim de leite condensado?

— De vez em quando.

— E de amêndoas?

— Ah, sim, de amêndoas eu gosto.

— Então vai adorar isto aqui - concluiu Sakura em tom de triunfo.

— Está bem, está bem. Deixe-me tomar um gole dessa... coisa.

Ela lhe levou o copo aos lábios e Sasuke tomou um pequeno gole. Ah, que coisa horrível... Doce demais, aquilo não era drinque que se apresentasse.

— Bem, você pelo menos tentou - constatou Sakura, vendo a careta que ele fazia. - Já é alguma coisa. - Depois tomou mais um gole da bebida e ficou com um bigodinho da mistura de amaretto com creme. — E então, vamos ou não vamos para a cozinha?

— Espere... - murmurou Sasuke, apontando para o lábio superior dela.

Em vez de tentar limpar o próprio lábio, Sakura limitou-se a ficar olhando fixamente para o rosto de Sasuke.

Ele levou algum tempo, mas acabou entendendo. Diante daquela nova forma de tortura, de nada lhe adiantaria protestar. Levou então a ponta dos dedos ao lábio dela para limpá-lo.

— Não, assim não - sussurrou Sakura com voz rouca.

— Mas o que você... Ah, não! - protestou Sasuke. Fingindo que não ouvira, Sakura colocou seu copo na mesinha e se voltou novamente para ele, fitando-lhe o rosto bem de perto. - Não, nada disso, nem pensar!

— Como pode dizer que não gosta se não experimentou? - repetiu ela com um sorriso maroto.

— Ah, por que está fazendo isso comigo? É pura maldade...

— Que nada... - respondeu Sakura, baixinho. - Deixe-me mostrar o que quero que você faça. - E, antes que Sasuke pudesse detê-la, inclinou-se ainda mais e, bem devagarzinho, passou a ponta da língua de uma extremidade à outra do lábio superior dele.

O copo de martíni caiu no tapete persa, mas Sasuke não se importou nem um pouco.


	7. VII

Assim que atingiu um dos cantos da boca de Sasuke, a língua de Sakura voltou bem devagar, e, quando chegou ao centro, introduziu-se ligeiramente entre os lábios dele. Da garganta de Sasuke começou a brotar um gemido baixo, longo e abafado, e então ele a agarrou como se pretendesse esmagá-la, e beijou-a como se pretendesse devorá-la viva.

Sakura jamais fora beijada daquela forma. Quando sentiu a mão dele em seu seio, ela empinou os ombros para trás, na intenção de lhe facilitar o movimento. Depois, quando Sasuke acariciou-lhe, delicada e demoradamente, o bico do seio, Sakura acabou por deixar escapar um grito de prazer, um grito imediatamente contido por aqueles sedentos lábios masculinos. Ela não pôde mais resistir à tentação de tocá-lo, e, deslizando a mão pelo peito e pelo ventre de Sasuke, sentiu entre os dedos sua poderosa masculinidade.

Havia somente um lugar aonde os dois poderiam ir a partir dali, e, se o fizessem, a culpa seria dela. Sakura não queria iniciar seu casamento daquela forma, então, a despeito do desejo que a consumia, empurrou Sasuke delicadamente e se afastou, deixando-o a fitá-la com os olhos vidrados.

Ela se levantou e foi para a cozinha, sentindo as pernas bambas.

\- Vou preparar um café - declarou, lutando para não deixar a voz trair seu estado de espírito. - Sabe, quando faço macarrão, gosto muito de usar aqueles molhos prontos, temperados com especiarias. Você já experimentou? Bem, é claro que o molho feito em casa é melhor... Mas leva um tempo enorme para cozinhar... Que tal uma salada para acompanhar? Deixe-me ver o que você tem na geladeira.

\- S-sim, claro - balbuciou Sasuke, sem saber nem a que estava respondendo, no estado de excitação em que se encontrava, era como se Sakura estivesse falando norueguês. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Jamais fora do tipo de sujeito que sai com uma mulher somente pelos atributos físicos dela, com Sakura, porém, estava se sentindo o próprio homem de Neandertal. Faltavam-lhe apenas a clava e a roupa de pele de animal.

Ele a queria. Ele a desejava. Queria fazer de tudo com ela, desde a primeira até a última posição do Kama Sutra.

-E então, Sasuke, você não vem me ajudar?

Depois de lavar as mãos na torneira da pia, Sasuke começou a picar as folhas de alface, a cada poucos segundos, porém, virava-se para observar Sakura.

Sua atração física por ela era mais do que evidente, mas alguma coisa a mais lhe estava acontecendo. Sakura despertara em seu íntimo algo que ele havia muito sufocara, e, agora que esse algo voltara a se manifestar, Sasuke se deu conta de quanto tempo fazia que não se sentia daquela forma.

\- Sasuke?

\- Sim? - respondeu ele, já ocupado em fatiar os tomates.

\- Sabia que gostei muito de conversar com sua mãe?

\- Ela também - disse Sasuke. Um pouco demais para o meu gosto, pensou.

\- Onde ela está?

\- No Caribe, perto de Saint Thomas.

\- Mas ela vai com amigos ou sozinha?

\- Ah, sim, vai sozinha. Mas eu contrato pessoas de confiança para ficarem de olho nela.

\- Por quê? - estranhou Sakura. - Ela não tem amigos?

\- Mamãe faz muitos novos amigos em suas viagens. Aonde quer que vá, ela é sempre a alma da festa.

\- Então por que você precisa contratar gente para tomar conta dela?

\- Bem, é que... Minha mãe é muito excêntrica.

\- Como assim, excêntrica?

\- Para você fazer uma idéia - exemplificou Sasuke -, ela certa vez foi ao Alasca e comprou um totem de quinze metros de altura para me dar de presente. E mandou entregarem no meu escritório.

Sakura caiu na risada enquanto, de luvas acolchoadas nas mãos, levava a fumegante panela de macarrão para escorrer na pia.

\- E o que você fez com ele? - perguntou por fim.

\- Doei-o ao Metropolitan Museum.

\- Belo gesto. Mas sua mãe também teve uma idéia simpática, aposto que achou que você iria adorar o totem.

\- É, adorei mesmo. Embora tenha tido de gastar mais de cem mil dólares até vê-lo são e salvo no museu.

\- Nossa! - admirou-se Sakura. - Tudo isso? E que outras excentricidades sua mãe fez?

\- Houve aquela vez - respondeu ele, abrindo a embalagem plástica das cenouras - em que mamãe ficou desaparecida na ilha de Creta por vários dias. Finalmente a localizamos em uma colônia de nudistas, um clube fechado, do qual ela havia comprado um título com validade de três anos.

\- Puxa! - exclamou Jane, rindo novamente. - Mas você tem de admitir que sua mãe tem estilo, não é mesmo?

\- Ah, sim, isso ela tem de sobra.

\- Você alguma vez a acompanhou em uma viagem?

\- Não - disse Sasuke. - Esses cruzeiros marítimos duram semanas, e eu não tenho tempo disponível.

\- Ah, que pena... Acho que sua mãe adoraria a sua companhia.

\- Ela prefere viajar sozinha - garantiu ele, voltando a se concentrar no preparo da salada.

\- Sasuke?

Dessa vez ele não se conteve, e acabou sorrindo.

\- Sim, o que foi?

\- Por que decidiu pôr aquele anúncio na revista? Sei que queria me encontrar, mas por que agora?

\- Eu não queria... - Diabo, ele quase falara o que não devia. - Quer dizer, eu não queria perder mais tempo. Sempre lamentei o fato de termos perdido o contato, e tinha medo de que você já estivesse casada e cheia de filhos.

Sasuke sentiu o contato suave da mão dela no cotovelo e ficou como paralisado.

\- Eu jamais faria isso - sussurrou Sakura. - Fiquei esperando por você. Se fosse preciso, teria esperado pelo resto da vida.

\- Por quê? - perguntou ele, largando a faca e se voltando para ela.

\- Porque amo você.

\- Verdade?

\- Mais do que tudo na vida. Sempre o amei, Sasuke.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. É o destino, meu amor, destino com D maiúsculo.

\- É, parece que você tem razão.

\- Sabe querido... Tendo sido quem tomou a iniciativa nessa história, você está sendo cauteloso demais.

\- É mesmo?

\- É, sim. E acho que é por isso que estou aqui, para ajudá-lo a mudar de atitude.

Com esse pequeno comentário, Sakura retornou ao fogão para mexer na panela do molho borbulhante.

Enquanto guardava o restante dos legumes nos saquinhos plásticos, Sasuke tentou imaginar como ela reagiria se ele lhe fizesse algumas perguntas bem direcionadas. Talvez fosse o que Sakura precisava para ser reconduzida à sua vida normal.

Sasuke decidiu esperar até que os dois estivessem sentados à mesa, e, enquanto ela preparava um molho vinagrete, ele guardou os saquinhos no refrigerador. Depois colocou a salada na mesa e ajudou Sakura a encontrar os pratos e talheres. Ela colocou a tigela de macarrão na mesa e ele foi pegar a jarra de água na geladeira.

Sasuke continuou a esperar enquanto os dois se serviam e começavam a comer. Ele se limitou a comer calado por alguns minutos, mal sentindo o sabor da comida, sua mente lutava para decidir que pergunta fazer a Sakura.

\- E então, gostou da salada? - disse por fim.

\- Está uma delícia. E o macarrão, está bom?

\- Maravilhoso - garantiu Sasuke. - Quer que eu lhe sirva mais um pouco?

\- Quero, sim, obrigada.

\- Sabe, Konan, eu estava pensando na sua mãe...

\- Na minha mãe? - assustou-se ela, parando de comer. - O que tem minha mãe?

\- É que não sei como ela está. Ela vai bem? Você não me disse nada...

A criatura vivaz e sensual que o torturara de desejo, a garota sensual e ousada que quase o levara à loucura começou a empalidecer ali à sua frente. Sasuke arrependeu-se até o último fio de cabelo por ter aberto a boca, era evidente que Sakura não estava preparada para uma pergunta tão direta.

\- Mi-minha m-mãe está... - ela gaguejou. - Está...

\- Ainda mora em Paris?

\- Ah, sim, claro. Ainda mora em Paris.

\- Que bom - observou ele. - Ela gosta tanto de lá... Por favor, pode me passar a salada? - Sakura apanhou a tigela e, aos poucos, a cor foi retornando a seu rosto. Apesar disso, Sasuke ainda se sentia alarmado, e continuou a falar da comida. - Este macarrão está mesmo uma delícia, muito obrigado.

\- Você é quem me agradece? A alma de uma refeição é a salada e esta que você preparou está fantástica.

Sasuke não conseguia compreender aquele estranho modo de Sakura ver as coisas e também não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. A tensão que tal situação lhe provocava era quase insuportável.

O que ele precisava era de uma boa noite de sono. Já eram oito horas, convinha lavar logo os pratos e em seguida acomodar a moça para dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Depois ele iria se trancar em seu quarto e torcer para encontrar forças para trabalhar um pouco.

Sakura enxugou o último prato e entregou-o a Sasuke, que o guardou no armário junto com os outros.

Como ela previra, a decoração do apartamento dele era de extremo bom gosto, composta de móveis e aparelhos domésticos caríssimos que formavam conjuntos perfeitos.

Havia, porém, algo de perturbador em toda aquela perfeição: uma certa frieza, uma desconfortável impessoalidade. Aquele parecia um modelo de lar, desses que se vêem nas revistas, e não um lar de verdade.

Não bastava uma governanta para manter tudo em ordem. O que o apartamento precisava era de um verdadeiro toque feminino. Depois do casamento, Sakura trataria de transformá-lo em um lugar mais aconchegante e humano.

\- Quer que eu lhe prepare um drinque? - perguntou-lhe Sasuke.

\- Não, obrigada. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Quer tomar uma aspirina?

\- Quero, sim, por favor.

Ele saiu em direção à suíte, e Sakura se aproximou do único local da sala que parecia conter um pouco de vida: a estante de livros. Ali havia um grande número de clássicos, desde Shakespeare até Dickens, em contrapartida, havia também opções mais modernas e interessantes, como as obras completas de Michael Crichton. Ela pegou um dos livros de Crichton e abriu-o: parecia ter sido lido repetidas vezes, com orelhas no canto de várias páginas e diversas anotações rabiscadas a lápis.

A descoberta fez Sakura acabar gostando daquela sala. E a fez amar Sasuke ainda mais: afinal de contas, ele sabia sonhar, sabia viajar nas asas da própria imaginação.

Ela desejou saber que sonhos eram aqueles e, acima de tudo, ajudá-lo a torná-los realidade. Não fora exatamente isso que Sasuke fizera por ela?

\- Pronto, aqui está - soou a voz dele. - Eu lhe trouxe duas aspirinas. Está bom assim?

\- Está ótimo - respondeu Sakura. - Ótimo mesmo.


	8. VIII

Sakura tomou um comprimido de cada vez, depois bebeu o restante da água e devolveu o copo a Sasuke.

— Obrigada.

— De nada, imagine.

— Eu estava olhando os seus livros, sabe?

— É mesmo?

— Acho ótimo que você goste de ler - sorriu ela, correndo a ponta dos dedos pela coleção da História da Civilização na prateleira mais próxima. - O que mais você gosta de fazer, Sasuke?

— Você diz que me conhece tão bem... Não sabe dos meus gostos?

— Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas queria ouvir da sua boca.

Ela estava falando sério, o que significava que aquela seria uma longa conversa. O Wall Street Journal de Sasuke ainda o esperava, dobrado, dentro de sua pasta, o noticiário financeiro da CNBC já começara na televisão.

Apesar disso, ele foi até o sofá e se sentou.

— E então, o que é mesmo que você quer saber? - perguntou.

Sakura não respondeu imediatamente, antes foi se sentar também. Para alívio de Sasuke, porém, ela escolheu a extremidade oposta do sofá, acomodando-se de pernas cruzadas. Se ele tentasse se sentar naquela posição, acabaria com uma dolorosa distensão muscular, porém Sakura parecia tão confortável como um gatinho sobre uma almofada.

— Quero saber o que você gosta de fazer - respondeu Sakura finalmente.

— Essa não é uma pergunta fácil de responder - observou Sasuke. - Vamos fazer uma coisa: você fala primeiro, assim eu vou ter tempo de pensar.

— Bem, eu gosto de ver o sol nascer. Gosto de me levantar bem cedinho, quando ainda está escuro, e subir ao topo do edifício mais alto que puder encontrar, para assistir à luz do sol despertando Manhattan.

— Muito bem, continue.

— Também gosto muito de música suave - acrescentou Sakura. - Mas chega de falar de mim, agora é a sua vez.

— Só isso? - surpreendeu-se ele. - Pensei que você iria passar horas e horas me contando dos seus gostos.

— Vamos, Sasuke, não mude de assunto, é sua vez de falar.

Ele olhou para a parede em frente, de onde pendia seu quadro favorito. Havia algo que lhe agradava muito nas cores sombrias da pintura, na forma como a aba do chapéu ocultava boa parte do rosto do personagem central, mas não a sua expressão. Os detalhes da rua freneticamente movimentada eram vibrantes: as outras pessoas que passavam para lá e para cá, as mulheres, os homens de negócios, o guarda de trânsito... Mas o sujeito de chapéu estava imóvel, com as mãos nos bolsos e a aba puxada para cima dos olhos.

— Aquele quadro, por exemplo - disse Sasuke por fim, apontando para a pintura. - Gosto muito dele.

— Por quê?

— Ora, por que as pessoas gostam de uma obra de arte? Porque se identificam com ela.

— Mas é uma pintura tão triste... Transmite tanta solidão!

— Eu não acho - discordou ele. - Para mim, a figura do homem de chapéu mostra como se pode permanecer firme, com os pés no chão, em meio a toda a loucura do mundo. Não tem nada a ver com solidão.

— Pois eu acho o homem de chapéu solitário, terrivelmente solitário. O modo como esconde o rosto, como não olha para nada à sua volta... E como se ele estivesse no meio do oceano, mas nunca se molhasse.

— Talvez ele não queira se molhar - murmurou Sasuke.

— Acontece que ninguém gosta de ficar à margem da vida - murmurou Sakura, fitando-o com um olhar cheio de carinho.

Ele sentiu o impulso de refutar aquele argumento, mas mudou de idéia.

— É, você tem razão - disse por fim. - Ninguém gosta.

* Pois é - concluiu Sakura. - Bem, eu sei que não é muito tarde, mas você se importaria se eu fosse dormir?

— Fique à vontade. Afinal de contas, você teve um dia difícil.

— É verdade, um dia muito difícil.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e foram em direção ao corredor.

Sakura entrou no banheiro, enquanto Sasuke prosseguiu até o quarto de hóspedes.

Ao acender a luz, ele notou como a decoração era sombria. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava ali, e se esquecera de que as cores predominantes naquele quarto eram cinza-escuro, vinho e marrom.

Aquele ambiente melancólico não era digno de Sakura, mas não havia outro jeito. Sasuke então teve uma idéia: voltou para a sala, pegou um vaso de flores e levou-o para alegrar um pouco o quarto onde ela iria dormir.

Enquanto Sakura se preparava, ele levou para o closet do quarto de hóspedes diversas das caixas de roupas novas que ela comprara. Não achou necessário transferir as peças que ela pendurara no closet da suíte dele, aquelas roupas não permaneceriam ali por muito tempo.

Depois foi até a cozinha e apanhou uma jarra de água e um copo. Sakura poderia sentir sede no meio da noite.

Sua intenção fora a de tornar o ambiente mais agradável para ela, mas, quando terminou, percebeu que cometera um erro tático. Um grande erro tático.

Toda aquela preparação para dormir fizera-o pensar em outra coisa que se pode fazer em uma cama. Fizera-o pensar na pele macia da Haruno, na firmeza de seus seios...

Ora, mas que diabo! Lá estava ele novamente, deixando-se dominar por seus mais baixos instintos. E nem sequer vira ainda a roupa que ela iria usar para dormir!

A coisa mais sensata a fazer era ir para seu próprio quarto e se trancar lá dentro. Se tivesse de tomar pílulas para dormir, paciência, mas tinha certeza de que, se trabalhasse um pouco, conseguiria desviar a mente daquela idéia fixa.

Sasuke saiu rapidamente para o corredor, e não se deteve nem para desejar boa-noite a Sakura através da porta do banheiro. Deixara acesa a luz do quarto de hóspedes: ela perceberia que era ali que deveria dormir.

Ele entrou em sua suíte e girou a chave na fechadura. Como lhe garantira Naruto, tudo o que precisava fazer era suportar aquela situação até o dia seguinte.

Sasuke pegou o pijama na gaveta e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho frio. Quando, finalmente, ficou pronto para se deitar, percebeu que sua mente estava confusa demais para se concentrar no trabalho. Assim, apagou a lâmpada de cabeceira, empurrou para o lado uma das caixas de roupas femininas que sobrara sobre a cama e deslizou para debaixo do cobertor.

Visões de baby-dolls transparentes dançavam por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Que droga, ele não chegara sequer a abrir o Wall Street Journal, não sabia se a Bolsa de Valores tinha tido alta ou baixa, não sabia de nada. Aquela garota fizera sua vida rotineira virar de pernas para o ar.

Esforçava-se para pegar no sono, mas seu cérebro viajava a quilômetros por hora. Por mais que tentasse desviar o pensamento, tudo o que via à sua frente era a imagem de Sakura Haruno, que pensava se chamar Konan Baskin.

Konan! A verdadeira Konan! Será que vira o anúncio na revista? E se ela ligasse e Sakura atendesse ao telefone? Mas não, Naruto lhe assegurara que aquela confusão toda logo chegaria ao fim, não havia, portanto, motivo para preocupação.

Sasuke tentou concentrar o pensamento no trabalho, na figura de Bob Riverside. Só que a silhueta de Riverside foi mudando de forma, transformando-se na de uma mulher voluptuosa que vestia um baby-doll vermelho...

Com todos os diabos! Como podia dormir se não conseguia pensar em outra coisa? Sasuke mudou de posição, ajeitou o travesseiro, virou-se de lado e passou o braço em torno do outro travesseiro.

Só que aquilo não era um travesseiro: era ela, era Sakura.

Mais um truque de sua imaginação perturbada? Ah, meu Deus, não era, não! Sakura estava mesmo ali, deitada a seu lado.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido de desespero, e imediatamente sentiu o contato da mão feminina em seu braço.

Sakura estava quase dormindo, naquele estado de semiconsciência no qual não se distingue entre a realidade e o sonho. O movimento e o gemido de Sasuke, porém haviam revertido o processo.

— Sasuke, o que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

— Não, mas posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Dormindo, ora! Ou melhor, eu estava quase dormindo.

— Mas não era para você dormir aqui - retorquiu ele.

— E onde eu deveria dormir? No sofá da sala?

— Claro que não, no quarto de hóspedes.

— Você tem um quarto de hóspedes?

— Tenho, sim. E o deixei arrumado para você.

— Mas por quê? - estranhou Sakura. E, sentindo que Sasuke se afastava dela, abriu os olhos e viu que ele erguera o corpo e se recostara nos travesseiros.

— Por quê? - repetiu ele. - Porque nós dois não somos... Porque você não é... Porque não fica bem, pronto.

— Ora, Sasuke, acalme-se, eu não vou estuprá-lo. Se você não fosse tão desajeitado, nós dois já estaríamos no décimo sono. - Fechando novamente os olhos, Sakura acrescentou: - Vamos, deite-se e relaxe. Não vou morder você.

— Ah, não vai? Essa é muito boa. Só falta você querer me convencer de que não é dada a umas boas mordidinhas.

— Puxa, Sasuke - disse Sakura, estendendo a mão para a lâmpada de cabeceira e acendendo-a -, será que você não pensa em outra coisa a não ser em sexo?

— Não estou pensando em nada - garantiu ele. - Por favor, apague a luz e vá para o seu quarto.

— Ótimo! - explodiu ela. - Durma sozinho, que estou pouco me incomodando. Estou cansada demais para me importar - acrescentou, jogando as cobertas para o lado e fazendo menção de se levantar.

— Ah, meu Deus...

— Ah, meu Deus o quê? - perguntou Sakura, surpresa, interrompendo o movimento. - O que foi?

— Você não está de pijama! - exclamou Sasuke.

Ela baixou o olhar para o próprio corpo. Era verdade, não estava de pijama, detestava pijamas. Vestira-se para dormir como sempre o fazia: de calcinha e uma camisetinha regata.

— Sasuke, pare de olhar para mim como se eu estivesse nua.

— Não está, mas é como se estivesse.

— Mas será que tudo mexe com os seus hormônios? Diga-me uma coisa: há quanto tempo você não faz sexo?

— Escute, Sakura, já é tarde, sei que está muito cansada. O quarto de hóspedes está prontinho à sua espera.

— Ah, claro - indignou-se Sakura, sentando-se na beirada da cama e colocando os pés no chão -, até parece que vou conseguir dormir depois dessa conversa toda. Espero que haja um aparelho de televisão nesse tal quarto de hóspedes.

— Não há, não - disse Sasuke -, o único televisor desta casa está aqui no meu quarto.

— Ah, é?! - exclamou ela, levantando-se. - Então o que é que vou ficar fazendo? Não posso ler por causa da dor de cabeça, e não sei fazer tricô!

— Basta você se deitar e fechar os olhos, que o sono logo vem.

— Ah, Sasuke, a teoria na prática é outra coisa - discordou Sakura. E, ao notar que ele segurava o cobertor de encontro ao queixo como se fosse uma virgenzinha tímida, acrescentou: - E por que essa vergonha toda? Não precisa ficar se escondendo de mim.

— Quem disse que estou me escondendo de você? - defendeu-se Sasuke, baixando imediatamente o cobertor até a cintura e revelando um pijama antiquado, de algodão branco listrado de azul. - O que foi? - perguntou, ao ver a expressão do rosto de Sakura.

— Nada, não - respondeu ela com um olhar malicioso. - Um pijama e tanto esse seu, não é mesmo?

— Não há nada de errado com ele. É macio, confortável...

— Ah, sim, quanto a isso não há dúvida.

— Então por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

— Estou olhando para você porque esse seu pijama é muito interessante - declarou Sakura, inclinando-se e começando a subir na cama de quatro, bem devagarinho. - Eu estava muito tranqüila até agora há pouco, mas agora não sei o que foi que me deu...

Sasuke podia ver-lhe claramente os seios pelo decote da regatinha, e cada vez melhor à medida que ela se aproximava.

— Pare com isso - murmurou ele, sem desviar o olhar.

— Não consigo. Será que você não entende? Esse pijama... Não posso me conter, tenho que senti-lo com as minhas mãos!

— Konan, por favor, pare com isso! - Ainda fitando de olhos arregalados os seios dela, Sasuke puxou de novo o cobertor até o queixo.

— Sasuke?

— O que foi?

— Você tem certeza absoluta de que quer esperar?

— Esperar o quê?

— Esperar até a noite do casamento, ora!

— Olhe, Konan, eu estou lhe avisando... - Sasuke ia se afastando e Sakura chegando cada vez mais perto, até que ele atingiu a beiradinha da cama e não havia mais para onde se afastar. - Ou você pára aí mesmo, ou eu... Eu...

Ela não parou. Engatinhou os últimos centímetros que faltavam e, quando ia se atirar em cima de Sasuke, ele despencou da cama e caiu sentado no chão com um baque surdo.

— Sasuke! - exclamou a mulher, debruçando-se por sobre a beirada da cama e encontrando-o sentado ali no chão, com o olhar parado. - Você está bem? - perguntou, assustada.

— Estou ótimo - respondeu ele em tom frio. - Poderia fazer a gentileza de me passar o travesseiro?

— Claro - disse ela, atendendo-lhe ao pedido.

— Obrigado - agradeceu Sasuke secamente. Depois colocou o travesseiro no chão, puxou o cobertor de cima da cama, deitou-se, cobriu-se e fechou os olhos.

— Sasuke?

— O que foi?

— Você não está muito desconfortável?

— Não.

— Ah, não sei qual de nós dois é o mais louco - desabafou Sakura com um suspiro. - Eu, por jogar tudo para o alto para vir atrás de você, ou você por me chamar e depois não querer fazer nada comigo.

— Escute, Konan, quer fazer o favor de apagar a luz e dormir de uma vez?

— Está bem, seja como você quiser. Vou dormir no outro quarto. É só que não consigo entender você, Sasuke, simplesmente não consigo.

Sakura pulou da cama, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. No momento em que se encontrou lá fora no corredor, porém, ficou morrendo de vontade de voltar para dentro. Sentia-se muito solitária sem Sasuke, solitária e com medo.


	9. IX

Sasuke dormira até depois da hora do café. Não estava em sua sala na empresa quando Juugo batera na porta. Não fora o primeiro a chegar ao escritório e não se encontrava lá quando Tobirama Senju ligara do Japão.

Eram nove e quinze, e ele jamais acordara tão tarde. Não era para menos: só conseguira pegar no sono às seis da manhã.

Chiyo já devia ter chegado, será que encontrara Sakura?

Durante o banho, Sasuke se sentiu de novo envolvido pelos problemas que haviam alterado tão profundamente a rotina de sua vida. Será que Sakura já acordara? Será que se lembrava de como se comportara no dia anterior? Se lembrasse, haveria de estar envergonhadíssima, ele teria de convencê-la de que aquilo não tivera importância alguma, que a culpa havia sido da amnésia. Mas como explicar os beijos selvagens que dera em Sakura? Naruto. Ele ligaria para Naruto e lhe pediria para vir. O amigo saberia como fazê-la entender tudo aquilo.

Preocupado, Sasuke terminou rapidamente o banho, enxugou-se às pressas e saiu do banheiro, a barba teria de esperar para ser feita mais tarde.

E se Sakura ainda não se lembrasse de nada e continuasse a pensar que era Konan? Ele não podia passar mais um dia tomando conta dela, tinha de ir para o escritório trabalhar.

Chiyo. Chiyo era uma mulher sensível e compreensiva, Sasuke lhe pediria para cuidar de Sakura.

Ao entrar em seu closet e tentando não se estressar diante da "arrumação" que Sakura fizera, ele se perguntou que destino dar às roupas que ela comprara. Talvez pudesse devolvê-las à loja. Ou talvez o melhor fosse deixá-la ficar com elas, afinal, não podiam ter custado assim tão caro.

Sasuke vestiu-se em tempo recorde, maldizendo o fato de ter de usar uma camisa amarrotada, depois saiu da suíte para avaliar a situação.

Não encontrou ninguém no corredor, e foi espiar pela porta aberta do quarto de hóspedes. Sakura não se encontrava lá, e a cama estava arrumada.

Ele atravessou o corredor e entrou na sala. Então, antes mesmo de ir procurar na cozinha, ouviu a conversa que vinha de lá. Eram duas vozes femininas, uma mais madura e calma, a outra mais jovem e animada. Mas quem ele iria encontrar lá, batendo papo com a governanta? Sakura ou Konan?

Ao se aproximar da cozinha a primeira pessoa que Sasuke viu foi Chiyo, de pé junto à pia e com uma xícara de café na mão. E com um largo sorriso nos lábios, coisa que ele jamais vira antes.

Sasuke deteve-se por um instante. Talvez a providência mais inteligente a tomar fosse simplesmente ir embora, sair correndo daquele apartamento e chamar Naruto para vir dar um jeito naquela confusão.

Mas não, não podia fazer isso. O que era ele, afinal de contas? Um homem ou um saco de batatas?

Por fim entrou na cozinha e...

— E então, Sasuke, vai ficar parado aí o dia todo ou vem me dar um beijo de bom dia?

— Eu... Ah... - Sasuke não sabia o que responder, mas sua dúvida desapareceu: era evidente que Sakura ainda não recuperara a memória. Ainda bem, entretanto, que não estava mais usando a calcinha e a camiseta regata da noite anterior. Vestira novamente uma calça jeans e, dessa vez, em lugar da blusinha curta, preferira uma camiseta também branca, porém larga e comprida.

— Ora, ora... - suspirou ela, aproximando-se dele. - Você primeiro dorme demais, depois fica olhando para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. O que foi, Sasuke? Será que pegou um resfriado?

— Não foi nada, estou muito bem.

— Ótimo. Então não corro risco nenhum se lhe desejar bom dia como se deve.

Sakura tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca. Mas que "beijo de bom dia", que nada, foi, isso sim, mais uma daquelas explosões de sensualidade que o deixavam totalmente desnorteado.

Como seria de esperar, os hormônios de Sasuke reagiram. Ainda mais porque, como se não bastasse o beijo, ela colou o corpo ao dele, fazendo pressão no local mais sensível de todos.

Sasuke queria afastá-la de si. Quando a segurou pelos ombros, porém, em vez de empurrá-la, abraçou-a ainda com mais força, esmagando-lhe os lábios com redobrada energia.

— Puxa... E eu que pensava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida!

Ao som da voz perplexa de Chiyo, Sasuke finalmente se afastou de Sakura, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

Sakura olhou para ele, depois para a governanta. E então deu de ombros e sorriu, como se as duas estivessem partilhando algum segredinho.

— Desculpe-me, Konan - disse Sasuke, lembrando-se a tempo de chamá-la pelo nome correto -, mas eu estou atrasado para o trabalho.

— Ah, Sasuke, deixe disso. Você fica lindo desse jeito...

— Escute, eu...

— Pelo menos tome o seu café da manhã - interrompeu-o Sakura. - Chiyo preparou uma fritada maravilhosa!

Fritada? O que dera na cabeça da governanta? Chiyo sabia muito bem o que ele gostava de comer no desjejum.

A mulher provavelmente percebera que o deixara contrariado, pois se voltou para a pia e começou a lavar uma xícara que, ele notou, já estava limpa. A mesa se achava posta, mas o jornal não se encontrava em seu devido lugar.

— Onde está o meu... - Sasuke tentou perguntar, mas Sakura saiu correndo, voltou dali a alguns segundos e colocou o Times ao lado da xícara dele.

— Está melhor assim? - perguntou ela com um sorriso.

— Bem melhor, obrigado.

— Ótimo. Mas será que posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

— Sim, o que é?

— Será que você não se importaria de ler o jornal mais tarde? Nós dois precisamos conversar.

Às costas de Sasuke, Chiyo deu uma tossidela. Mas não foi uma tosse de verdade, foi, isso sim, a forma de disfarçar uma risada.

— Precisamos conversar sobre o quê? - perguntou ele.

— Ora, sobre o casamento. Por acaso acha que as coisas vão acontecer por mágica? Temos que fazer nossos planos.

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, e então percebeu que não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer.

— Pode me dar licença um segundo? - pediu por fim, em tom constrangido.

— Claro... - concordou Sakura, estranhando aquele comportamento.

— Preciso dar um telefonema rápido e volto já. Pode servir meu café enquanto isso?

— Com certeza, querido.

Ele girou nos calcanhares e foi correndo para o quarto.

Naruto.

Sasuke precisava de privacidade para fazer aquela ligação. Não apenas para que Sakura não ouvisse a conversa, mas também porque ele pretendia dizer ao seu melhor amigo algumas verdades que ninguém podia ouvir.

— Ele não é uma gracinha? - perguntou Sakura.

— Ah, sim - concordou a governanta -, o Sr. Uchiha é uma ótima pessoa.

Chiyo chegara às seis e meia, e tentara insistentemente convencer "Konan" a acordar Sasuke, ela, porém, não de deixara persuadir. O coitado precisava dormir, explicara: o dia anterior havia sido muito cheio de emoções e muito cansativo para ambos.

— Puxa - disse Chiyo -, estou admirada até agora. Do jeito como ele a descreveu, imaginei que você era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

— O que foi que Sasuke disse? - perguntou Sakura.

— Disse que você era sensata, boa anfitriã... O Sr. Uchiha nunca mencionou esse seu sorriso de menina, esse seu jeitinho...

— E quando foi que Sasuke me descreveu para você?

Chiyo ficou ligeiramente ruborizada.

— Bem, ele não a descreveu exatamente para mim - explicou em tom meio sem graça. - Eu estava fazendo a faxina e o ouvi conversando com o Dr. Naruto pelo telefone.

— Ah, sim. E você vem trabalhar todos os dias?

— De segunda a sexta.

— Para fazer faxina e o que mais?

— Também para cozinhar, fazer compras no supermercado, ir buscar as roupas dele na lavanderia... Essas coisas.

— Coisas que poderiam ser feitas por uma esposa... - disse Sakura com ar pensativo.

— Pois é - concordou Chiyo. - E agora imagino que vou ter de sair por aí procurando outro emprego.

— Ora, por quê?

— Porque vocês vão se casar e não precisarão mais de mim.

— Ora, Chiyo, deixe disso! Você já faz parte da família. É claro que vamos continuar precisando de você, sobretudo quando os bebês começarem a chegar.

— Bebês? - perguntou Sasuke, que acabava de entrar. - Que bebês?

— Venha se sentar, querido - pediu Sakura. - Coma antes que esfrie.

— Não estou com fome.

— Ah, não? - perguntou ela com uma risada, sentando-se na cadeira junto à dele. - Pois espere só até experimentar esta fritada.

Sasuke sentou-se de má vontade e apanhou o garfo. Sakura não disse mais uma única palavra até que ele finalmente levou à boca um pedaço da fritada de ovos, queijo, bacon e cogumelos, mastigou um pouco e acabou arregalando os olhos com uma expressão de grata surpresa.

— Nossa, mas que delícia... - murmurou Sasuke de boca cheia.

— Eu não lhe disse?! - exclamou Sakura em tom de triunfo.

— Disse, sim, só não me disse que bebês eram aqueles de quem estava falando.

— Os nossos, ora. Nossos filhos.

— Não temos filho nenhum, que eu saiba.

— Mas vamos ter. Eu quero no mínimo quatro, duas meninas e dois meninos.

— Quatro?! - Sasuke engasgou-se com um bocado da fritada e Chiyo lhe deu tamanho tapa nas costas que o garfo dele saiu voando por cima da mesa.

— Uau! - exclamou Sakura, caindo na risada e batendo palmas.

— Bem, chega - disse Sasuke afastando sua cadeira, embora mal tivesse comido duas ou três garfadas. - Preciso sair para trabalhar.

— Mas você nem tocou no seu café e...

— Não, não, estou atrasadíssimo - ele a interrompeu, levantando-se com uma expressão séria no rosto. - Escute, Konan, não quero que você saia de casa. Não ponha os pés na rua, está ouvindo? Chiyo vai ficar aqui com você e, depois que ela sair, não levarei mais de meia hora para chegar.

— E como você espera que eu organize um casamento ficando presa dentro de casa?

— É para isso que servem os telefones - retorquiu Sasuke.

— Espere... - disse Sakura. - Você tem computador? - E então se lembrou: - Ah, sim, há um laptop no seu quarto. Tudo bem, existem milhares de sites na Internet sobre esse assunto. Só não entendo essa sua insistência para que eu não saia à rua. Já sou bem crescidinha, não acha?

— Eu sei por quê, lindinha - intrometeu-se Chiyo lá da pia. - Com um galo desse tamanho na cabeça, o melhor é você não abusar e passar o dia em casa descansando.

Sakura levou imediatamente a mão à testa, fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Puxa, é incrível que eu não me lembre como fiquei com este galo. Que coisa esquisita...

— Isso é perfeitamente natural, querida - garantiu a governanta. - Não se preocupe com isso e fique em casa sossegadinha mexendo no computador.

— Então está bem - concordou Sakura voltando-se para Sasuke. E, para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

Que sorriso, o daquele homem... Seu rosto se iluminava, transformava-se completamente. Quando Sasuke sorria, ela conseguia enxergar o menino que existia dentro dele, o garoto travesso em vez do empresário carrancudo.

Foi, porém, um sorriso efêmero: Sasuke logo se recompôs e ajeitou a gravata escura.

— Chiyo- disse, voltando-se para a governanta -, muito obrigado por cuidar de Konan para mim, ouviu?

— Imagine, Sr. Uchiha, vai ser um prazer.

— Ah, e você poderia vir até o meu quarto por um minuto? Quero lhe mostrar a mancha que apareceu em uma das minhas camisas.

Preocupado, Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para a porta fechada, pois temia que a qualquer momento Sakura a abrisse e entrasse na suíte. Ele tentara explicar a situação a Chiyo, mas, ao final da explicação, ela parecia ter ficado mais confusa que antes.

— Quer dizer então que vocês não vão se casar?

— Não, Chiyo, não vamos. Isso tudo é imaginação da coitada da moça.

— Mesmo assim o senhor quer que eu a ajude a organizar o casamento.

— Sim, isso mesmo.

— Certo... - fez a governanta. Sasuke, porém, conhecia-a suficientemente bem e sabia que o que Chiyo de fato queria dizer era que ele estava agindo como um idiota.

— Olhe, Naruto vai chegar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Vai conversar com Sakura, descobrir por que ela ainda não se recuperou da amnésia e dessa fantasia toda que criou em sua mente. E aí você poderá perguntar a ele tudo o que quiser.

— Sim, senhor. É isso o que vou fazer.

— Muito obrigado, Chiyo - disse Sasuke, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro. - Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

O olhar que ela lhe dirigiu deixou claro, mais do que mil palavras, quanto ele estava errado.


	10. X

Sakura clicou no primeiro site matrimonial e passou um longo tempo sonhando acordada, imaginando-se dentro de um daqueles maravilhosos vestidos de noiva.

Depois, com um suspiro, começou a ler os textos, mas antes anotou o nome da página para voltar a ela mais tarde. Levou mais de quarenta minutos para ler todos os textos, tomando notas em um bloquinho à medida que o fazia. As flores, a decoração da igreja, o oficiante, a festa... Tanta coisa para resolver em tão pouco tempo!

Infelizmente o Algonquin, o primeiro hotel que escolhera, não tinha nenhuma vaga disponível. No Four Seasons, a mesma coisa. Então Sakura conseguiu contato com o Westminster Regent, um dos hotéis mais sofisticados de Manhattan, e finalmente, mesmo assim apenas depois de citar o nome de Sasuke, conseguiu fazer uma reserva. Pagou pelo próprio sistema on-line, usando o cartão de crédito dele. Um cartão cujo limite, pelo que tudo indicava, parecia realmente estratosférico.

Marcou também uma reunião, para o sábado seguinte, com o gerente do bufê, mas queria já estar com todos os detalhes planejados antes dessa data.

Depois de clicar no Yahoo!, Sakura descobriu outro site matrimonial, um que oferecia uma lista de itens e um cronograma. Continuando a ler, ela ajeitou o travesseiro em que estava recostada, confortavelmente instalada na cama de Sasuke, com o laptop apoiado na bandeja de café da manhã.

Sakura estava adorando usar a cama de Sasuke para navegar pela Internet. O cheiro dele impregnava o travesseiro, os lençóis, e lhe despertava o incontrolável desejo de fazer amor com o homem que ela amava. Naturalmente, respeitava a vontade que ele manifestara de esperar até a noite de núpcias, mas respeitar não significava conformar-se. Haveria de fazer tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para induzi-lo a mudar de idéia.

Bem, o melhor era parar de pensar nisso e voltar a se concentrar na leitura. Dali a cinco minutos, porém, sua concentração foi quebrada pelo toque da campainha lá na sala. Sabia que Chiyo se encarregaria de abrir a porta, mas ficou curiosa para ver quem era, assim, pôs de lado a bandeja com o laptop e saiu para o corredor.

Ao vê-la entrar na sala, Chiyo saudou-a com um movimento de cabeça e retornou para a cozinha. Assim, Sakura pôde voltar sua atenção para o recém-chegado.

— Naruto! - exclamou ela, estendendo os braços para o jovem psiquiatra que vinha sorridente, em sua direção. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram no rosto.

— Então - perguntou ele - será que você tem um cafezinho para oferecer a um pobre psiquiatra cansado?

— Claro que sim - disse Sakura, pegando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o até a mesa de jantar. Naruto sentou-se na cadeira de Sasuke. - Como gosta do seu café? Puro ou...

— Já estou levando a bandeja, Konan - avisou Chiyo lá da cozinha. - Sente-se e faça companhia ao Dr. Naruto, que o cafezinho já vai indo.

Sakura aceitou a sugestão e, dali a alguns instantes, a governanta surgiu carregando uma bandeja com duas xícaras. Enquanto Chiyo servia Naruto, Sakura aproveitou para observá-lo com mais calma. Como era possível que um rapaz tão bonito, e médico ainda por cima, ainda não tivesse se casado? Naruto lhe despertava uma profunda simpatia, uma grande vontade de tomá-lo sob sua proteção... embora ele fosse considerado um dos jovens psiquiatras mais promissores do país.

— Obrigada, Chiyo - disse Sakura ao receber sua xícara.

— De nada - respondeu a governanta. - Olhe, Konan, vou aproveitar agora que você tem companhia, para ir ao supermercado fazer aquelas compras. Quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa à sua lista?

— Ah, sim. Se você puder trazer também uns biscoitos e um pouco de queijo, eu gostaria muito. Mas lembre-se: os enfeites vêm em primeiro lugar, está bem?

— Pode ficar sossegada - respondeu Chiyo. - Daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Sakura acenou-lhe um adeuzinho e voltou a se concentrar na conversa com Naruto.

.

.

.

De pé junto à janela de sua sala, Sasuke contemplava a cidade lá embaixo. Adorava Manhattan, adorava aquele movimento todo, aquela multidão que andava pelas ruas para lá e para cá. Isso, porém, não o impedia de gostar também do lugar tranqüilo onde morava, nos Hamptons, afinal de contas, todo mundo precisava fugir do burburinho de vez em quando. Mas o frenético centro da cidade era onde ele se sentia mais à vontade.

Já era meio-dia, e ele ainda não conseguira fazer nada de útil. A única exceção fora informar ao chefe do departamento de Recursos Humanos que precisava de uma boa secretária até que sua assistente retornasse das férias.

A moça que naquele dia substituía a Sra. Robinson não era das piores, servira a Sasuke um café razoável, transmitira-lhe os recados telefônicos e cancelara seus compromissos para o restante da tarde.

Não lhe saía da cabeça, porém, o comentário que a secretária fizera quando ele entrara no escritório: que haviam todos ficado preocupados ao verificar que ele não chegara em seu horário habitual. Sasuke dera uma desculpa e a moça se retirara satisfeita, mas ele ficara imaginando que devia haver também alguém preocupado com o paradeiro de Sakura. Naruto ainda não conseguira entrar em contato com a família dela.

Sasuke já tinha verificado a secretária eletrônica da mesa dela: a única ligação fora do banco de sangue, querendo saber se naquele dia Sakura iria fazer sua habitual doação. Ele remexera nas gavetas, à procura de uma agenda pessoal com números de telefone, encontrara apenas um montículo de figurinhas recortadas de cartões de Natal, alguns pirulitos, pastas de trabalho e um molho de chaves. Uma daquelas chaves devia ser do apartamento dela.

Não era correto bisbilhotar a vida dos outros, mas, afinal, tratava-se de uma emergência relacionada a problemas de saúde... Se ele fosse à casa de Sakura, talvez encontrasse mensagens desesperadas na secretária eletrônica dela, mensagens dos parentes angustiados com o seu desaparecimento. Então poderia ligar para eles e tranqüilizá-los, dizendo-lhes que ela estava bem.

E se Sakura tivesse algum animal de estimação, um cachorrinho, um gato? E se o pobre bichinho estivesse lá preso no apartamento, morrendo de fome e de sede?

Esse pensamento fez com que Sasuke finalmente se decidisse e chamasse a secretária substituta pelo interfone.

— Sim, Sr. Uchiha?

— Quero avisar que vou sair por algumas horas, senhorita. Na verdade, acho que não volto mais ao escritório hoje.

— Sim, senhor.

— Por favor, anote os recados. Obrigado.

Sasuke desligou o interfone, pegou seu sobretudo e as chaves de Sakura e saiu com destino ao Harlem.

.

.

.

Naruto fingia que escutava enquanto "Konan" falava sem parar sobre o casamento. O que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o jeito como ela falava, o brilho de seus olhos, sua expressão descontraída e autoconfiante... Quando era Sakura, ela costumava andar com os ombros ligeiramente caídos, como se não quisesse ser notada, falava baixinho, mantendo os olhos fitos no chão.

Já "Konan" era completamente diferente, era tudo o que Sakura poderia ser se tivesse coragem.

— Acho que Sasuke gostaria mais daquelas cores tradicionais - ela estava dizendo. - Mas eu prefiro verde-água e um tom bem clarinho de pêssego.

— E, também acho muito mais bonito - concordou Naruto. - Mas escute, você se importa se mudarmos um pouco de assunto? Quero saber como está se sentindo.

— Eu? Estou ótima, por quê?

— Esse galo aí na sua testa...

— Ah, só dói se eu apertar. Mas o que me preocupa é que não consigo lembrar como me machuquei desse jeito.

— Isso nada tem de anormal - garantiu Naruto. - Muitas vezes um trauma físico como esse provoca uma ligeira amnésia.

— Ah, sim, amnésia...

— E eu queria também lhe perguntar o seguinte: em sua opinião, o que levou Sasuke a colocar aquele anúncio na revista?

Sakura mudou imediatamente de expressão. Naruto estava pisando em terreno perigoso, e sabia disso, mas precisava determinar a gravidade da amnésia e descobrir se ela necessitava de cuidados mais especializados que os seus.

— É que... É que ele não sabia onde me encontrar - murmurou Sakura. - Eu estava no exterior - acrescentou, evitando olhar para o psiquiatra. A xícara de café que segurava parecia ter-se tornado, de repente, um objeto fascinante.

— Ah, sim... Você estava na Europa, não é mesmo?

— Sim, claro, na Europa. Sasuke não tinha como ligar para mim, pois não deixei nenhum número de telefone.

— É verdade - concordou Naruto. - Mas o que ainda não entendi é por que ele decidiu procurar por você justamente agora. Por que não fez isso um ano, dois anos atrás?

— Sasuke não estava pronto para se casar - explicou Sakura, ainda contemplando fixamente a interessantíssima borda dourada da xícara branca. Seu tom de voz se transformara: a vibrante musicalidade da voz de "Konan" dera lugar ao tom baixo e contido da de Sakura. - Mas, assim que chegou a hora - prosseguiu ela -, ele soube que o nosso destino era ficarmos juntos.

— E você? O que acha de tudo isso?

— Eu sempre soube que nós dois haveríamos de ficar juntos. Soube disso no momento em que vi Sasuke pela primeira vez.

— E o que a fez continuar apaixonada por ele todo esse tempo - insistiu o psiquiatra -, e mesmo a distância?

Os ombros tensos de Sakura relaxaram no ato. Se Naruto não estivesse enganado, aquela seria a pergunta mais fácil de responder, pois o amor que sentia por Sasuke era com certeza um assunto muito agradável para ela.

— Você deve saber tanto quanto eu, Naruto - disse Sakura por fim. - É o melhor amigo dele, não é?

— Mas não sou mulher. Não sou você.

Ela tomou um gole de café e deu um sorrisinho.

— Bem, para começar, Sasuke é muito corajoso, só que não sabe disso.

— Corajoso? Como assim?

— Ora, basta ver como ele assumiu os negócios, de peito aberto, sem pensar duas vezes. Acho que queria provar ao pai que era capaz.

— O que você sabe a respeito do pai dele, Konan?

— Bem, Sasuke não fala muito sobre isso. Só sei que o pai dele morreu jovem e que estava com...

— Ah, então você ouviu falar nessa história.

— Mais ou menos - disse Sakura. - Ouvi uns boatos, só isso.

— Foi uma época muito difícil para Sasuke, o pai era seu ídolo, seu modelo de vida. Ele não conseguia encarar o fato de que o pai não passava de um ser humano.

— É, eu sei como são essas coisas.

Naruto ficou indeciso. Normalmente, jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça tecer comentários sobre as circunstâncias que haviam cercado a morte de Fugaku Uchiha, mas algo lhe dizia que Sakura precisava ficar sabendo daquilo. E quando "algo lhe dizia" alguma coisa, Naruto costumava dar-lhe ouvidos: era justamente isso que fazia dele o excelente psiquiatra que era.

— O pai de Sasuke morreu em um quarto de hotel - disse por fim. - Não estava sozinho, e sua acompanhante não era a Sra. Uchiha.

— Ah, meu Deus...

— Foi um escândalo e tanto, que saiu em vários jornais. Sasuke ficou arrasado.

— E quem era a... moça? - Sakura quis saber.

— Uma jovem pintora. Muito bonita, muito talentosa, e não entendia nada de negócios.

— Entendo... E Mikoto, como ficou?

— Fazia muito tempo que a Sra. Uchiha sabia da amante do marido - respondeu Naruto. - É claro que aquilo não a agradava, porém tinha suas razões para aceitar a situação. Mas a morte do marido, ainda por cima na flor da idade, foi um golpe terrível para ela.

— Que coisa mais triste, coitada...

— E a situação ficou ainda pior- prosseguiu o Uzumaki, servindo-se de mais um pouco de café. - Descobriu-se que a empresa não era tão sólida quanto todo mundo pensava. Havia graves discrepâncias nos livros contábeis, e Sasuke teve muito trabalho para pôr as coisas em ordem. Elaborou um plano e seguiu-o à risca, em dois anos conseguiu pagar as dívidas que o pai tinha deixado. Depois prosseguiu no mesmo ritmo de trabalho e transformou as Indústrias Uchiha no império que elas são hoje.

— Mas não acho que foi muito boa essa história de "prosseguir no mesmo ritmo de trabalho" - observou Sakura.

— Por que não?

— Porque Sasuke não sabe mais se divertir. Não sabe que existem outros tipos de satisfação além do trabalho: a alegria, a paixão, as amizades, a aventura...

— E é aí que você entra, não é mesmo, Konan?

— Exatamente - confirmou com um sorriso.

— Pois quer saber de uma coisa? - disse Naruto, rindo também. - Concordo plenamente com você!

— Concorda mesmo?

— Com certeza - respondeu ele. E acrescentou, com um tom de ternura na voz: - Você é uma pessoa muito bondosa, Konan. Uma pessoa que faz coisas maravilhosas para os outros, sem esperar nada em troca.

— Mas eu espero algo de Sasuke em troca, Naruto. Espero o amor e a dedicação dele.

— E existem outras razões para que você o ame tanto?

— Ah, claro, um milhão de pequenas coisas. O fato dele gostar de ler. Sua compulsiva mania de separar as roupas no closet por ordem de tipo, cor, tecido... Sua preocupação de enviar pessoas especializadas para cuidar da mãe dele.

— Apesar disso tudo - observou Naruto -, e apesar de Sasuke ser meu melhor amigo e eu gostar muito dele, a verdade tem de ser dita: ele não é flor que se cheire. Você sabe disso, Sakura.

— Claro que eu sei. Sasuke é apenas um ser humano, e tem defeitos como qualquer outro mortal. Seu temperamento é difícil, ele perde a paciência por pouca coisa, concentra-se tanto no trabalho que mal repara nas pessoas que estão à sua volta...

— É mesmo?

— Sim, mas Sasuke não faz isso de propósito. Não tem a intenção de magoar ninguém.

Mas as pessoas se magoam mesmo assim, pensou Naruto, observando atentamente o comportamento de Sakura. Mas observou também que sua atitude havia se alterado de novo quando ela começara a falar de seu amor por Sasuke: a entusiasmada Konan tinha mais uma vez tomado o lugar da tímida Sakura. Aquele era um fenômeno fascinante, e o psiquiatra percebeu que, na realidade, as qualidades de Konan e as de Sakura coexistiam no interior da mesma pessoa. O difícil seria convencer Sakura disso.

Naruto esperava que, quando ela recuperasse a memória, se lembrasse de como se sentira forte, corajosa e segura de si. E ele estaria a seu lado para ajudá-la a perceber que não precisaria se esconder nunca mais.

Em sua opinião de profissional, o estado de saúde mental de Sakura nada tinha de preocupante. É claro que ela teria de passar por uma fase difícil quando se recuperasse da amnésia, mas era forte o bastante para sair ilesa do processo. E se tudo corresse como ele, Naruto, planejara, Sakura poderia contar com o apoio de Sasuke para tudo o que precisasse. E Sasuke? Nem sequer perceberia que, a cada vez que fosse bondoso e gentil com ela, estaria dando um passo a mais em direção à própria cura.

Sim, porque estavam ambos doentes. E cada um deles era a cura de que o outro precisava. Naruto enxergava esse fato com tanta clareza que chegou a ficar com pena de si mesmo, era aquilo que ele também queria. Queria uma mulher que fosse tão maravilhosa para ele quanto Sakura o era para Sasuke.

Sasuke era um sujeito de muita sorte.


	11. XI

No sexto andar do prédio sem elevador, Sasuke girou a chave na fechadura da porta. Antes havia batido, para o caso de haver alguém lá dentro, mas a única resposta que obtivera havia sido da mulher que morava do outro lado do corredor, que entreabrira a porta e o olhara com uma expressão desconfiada. Quando ele tentara lhe fazer uma pergunta, a mulher batera a porta em sua cara.

Sasuke entrou em um cubículo, que dificilmente mereceria a denominação de apartamento, e mal pôde acreditar no que via. Os móveis amontoavam-se em um espaço por demais reduzido, mas o que de fato o deixou atônito foi a presença de uma banheira na cozinha. Ele jamais vira nada parecido com aquilo, jamais imaginara Sakura morando em um lugar como aquele.

Depois de examinar a minúscula área que englobava sala, cozinha e local de banho, Sasuke entrou no banheiro - que mais parecia um lavabo - e no quarto, onde não cabiam mais do que uma cama e uma cômoda.

E tudo isso sem falar no frio terrível que reinava em todo o apartamento.

Pelo visto, Sakura não tinha nenhum bichinho de estimação, mas na sala havia algo que emprestava um pouco de vida àquela triste moradia. Uma arvorezinha de Natal. Uma árvore esfolada, velha, capenga, feia que só ela, mas que havia sido decorada com todo o afeto e carinho. Dos galhinhos tortos pendiam laços de fita feitos a mão, sacolinhas de pano contendo pirulitos, guirlandas de pipocas e pequenos porta-retratos. Sasuke reconheceu duas pessoas nas fotografias: Ino, a irmã de Sakura que era modelo, e, para sua surpresa, a si próprio.

Era uma velha foto sua do New York Times, tirada em um evento social qualquer. Sakura a recortara do jornal e mandara plastificá-la, coisa que não poderia ter feito depois do acidente.

Sasuke voltou a atenção para as paredes. No alto de uma delas havia cerca de uma dúzia de ganchinhos, cada um servindo de suporte para um chapéu diferente, de crochê, de palha e de vaqueiro, além de alguns bonés e boinas, todos pendurados de forma simétrica e artística.

A parede oposta, então, era algo digno de ver. No centro havia uma espécie de moldura, pintada diretamente na parede com tinta preta, e dentro do amplo quadrado se via uma colagem de figuras e fotografias recortadas. Sasuke se aproximou para ver melhor e observou fotos de pessoas que deviam ser da família de Sakura, diversos recortes da figura de um cão Labrador magricela... O edifício da Chrysler ocupava um espaço considerável, o mesmo ocorrendo com fotografias do Central Park.

E lá estavam novamente as fotografias dele. Obtidas em revistas, em jornais... Sakura recortara todas as fotos de Sasuke já veiculadas pela imprensa, algumas delas de anos antes. Mas por quê, meu Deus? Para quê?

Aquilo parecia uma paixonite de adolescente... Mas como, se até o dia anterior ele mal falara com ela, mal reparara em sua existência?

Sasuke sentia-se terrivelmente confuso, mas não podia ficar o dia todo de pé diante daquela parede. Precisava encontrar a agenda de telefones de Sakura, dar os telefonemas necessários e depois ligar para Naruto.

Voltou para o quarto e abriu uma a uma as gavetas da pequena cômoda. Nada havia ali a não ser roupas. Ao abrir a gaveta das calcinhas minúsculas e coloridas de Sakura, Sasuke se apressou a fechá-la de novo, os pensamentos e sensações que o assaltaram não condiziam com a seriedade da situação.

Foi então que ele se deu conta de que não viera até ali simplesmente atrás de uma agenda de telefones. O que de fato desejava era saber mais a respeito de Sakura, entender por que ela se voltara para ele assim que tivera seu estado mental alterado. Sakura não era seu tipo, não era de forma alguma uma mulher para quem ele teria olhado duas vezes, mas o estado em que o deixava quando se aproximava dele...

Voltando-se para a cama, Sasuke notou uma caderneta de capa dura semi-escondida debaixo do travesseiro. Apanhou-a rapidamente, mas não era uma agenda de telefones, era um diário, desses em que as adolescentes costumavam registrar os acontecimentos do dia-a-dia.

O que estava escrito naquelas páginas não era de sua conta, e Sasuke não haveria de lê-las. Entretanto, naquele apartamento não havia agenda alguma, nem laptop... E na secretária eletrônica não fora deixada nenhuma mensagem.

O que fazer, senão abrir o diário de Sakura? Tinha de haver números de telefone anotados ali, a não ser que ela guardasse tudo na cabeça. Ou, pior ainda, na bolsa, a qual ninguém sabia que fim levara.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama e examinou as últimas páginas da caderneta, mas elas estavam em branco. Abriu então a capa da frente, e na folha de rosto finalmente encontrou uma lista de números de telefone: mamãe, Hinata, Ino, Temari, tia Tsunade, vovó, escritório. A primeira ligação seria, naturalmente, para a mãe dela.

O telefone ficava na sala, que parecia ainda mais gelada que o quarto. Sasuke sentou-se em uma cadeira de espaldar reto, pegou o aparelho e digitou os primeiros três algarismos, e então desligou.

O que deveria dizer aos familiares de Sakura? Seria conveniente falar da amnésia? Sim, claro que sim, sobretudo para a mãe dela.

Sasuke finalmente digitou o número inteiro e, após alguns instantes, uma mulher com sotaque espanhol atendeu.

— Posso falar com a Sra. Haruno? - pediu ele.

— La senhora no está acá.

— E quando poderei falar com ela?

— Va a demorar mucho. Ela está en Europa con el senhor y la hija, quer dizer, la filha.

— Muito obrigado, até logo. - Sasuke desligou, imaginando que a tal hija devia ser Temari, ele se lembrava de ter lido no jornal que a pianista se achava em turnê. Depois ligou para o número de Hinata, mas ela também não estava em casa, viajara para a Califórnia. A próxima da lista era Ino, a mulher seminua do outdoor.

— Alô? - atendeu ela, com a voz pastosa de quem acabava de despertar.

— Eu gostaria de falar com Ino Haruno, por favor.

— É ela. Quem está falando?

— Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.

— Espere um pouco - disse a moça, e Sasuke ouviu um baque surdo, ela devia ter deixado cair o aparelho. Depois ouviu o ruído de um fósforo sendo riscado, uma tossida, e de novo a voz de Ino: - Foi Sakura quem lhe deu o meu número?

— Bem, eu... Sim, de certa forma foi. E é por causa dela que estou ligando.

— Sei. Ela deve ter-lhe falado da inauguração do meu novo restaurante. E então, você vai?

— Não, Sakura não me falou nada. Mas escute, eu...

— Ela disse que você iria viajar - interrompeu-o Ino.

— Viajar, eu? Quando?

— Esta semana.

— Ah, sei... Mas, seja como for, estou ligando porque Sakura sofreu um aci...

— Droga, tem alguém ligando na outra linha! Você pode aguardar um segundo?

— Sim, claro - respondeu Sasuke, prestes a perder a paciência.

Ino foi atender à outra chamada e ele ficou esperando. Mas será que deveria ficar ali aguardando como um bobo até que ela se dignasse a retornar? Era mais do que evidente que a famosa topmodel não estava muito interessada em saber de Sakura, na verdade, não estava nem um pouco interessada.

Sasuke passou o telefone para a outra mão e consultou o relógio de pulso, já fazia quase cinco minutos que Ino fora atender à outra chamada. Ele lhe daria mais vinte segundos.

Trinta segundos depois, Sasuke desligou, fizera o que estava a seu alcance. Era óbvio, porém, que Sakura estava em muito melhores mãos ficando com ele do que estaria com a irmã. Pobre garota!

O olhar dele se dirigiu de novo para o diário em suas mãos. Folheou-o como quem não quer nada, mas, em meio à caligrafia inclinada e extravagante que recobria a primeira página, um nome saltou a seus olhos. O seu.

Sasuke começou a ler e perdeu a noção do tempo.

…

O porteiro chamou pelo interfone bem no momento em que Sakura terminava de colocar um fio de lampadazinhas coloridas em volta do batente da porta da cozinha.

— É a árvore de Natal que está chegando! - exclamou Chiyo, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança. Depois desligou o interfone e, com um amplo sorriso, acrescentou: - Puxa... Faz quatro anos que trabalho aqui e nunca vi uma árvore de Natal neste apartamento. O Sr. Uchiha jamais deu importância a enfeites de Natal.

— Chiyo... será que ele vai ficar bravo comigo?

— E se ficar, o que é que tem? Afinal de contas, é Natal!

— Isso mesmo, muito bem! - entusiasmou-se Sakura, avaliando com o olhar o espaço que as duas haviam reservado para a árvore. Ficava perto da janela maior, logo atrás do sofá.

Os entregadores bateram à porta e ela foi correndo abrir, ansiosa para ver a árvore. Tudo o que viu, porém, foi um pacote volumoso e comprido. - Podem colocar ali, por favor - pediu aos homens, apontando para o local escolhido.

Sakura e Chiyo seguiram de perto os três entregadores e ficaram observando o trabalho deles. Com a eficiência proporcionada pela prática, eles trabalharam rapidamente, dali a quinze minutos a base já fora montada sobre um forro de lona, e a árvore, fixada e colocada a prumo. Faltava apenas cortar a cordinha que prendia os galhos.

Sakura estava a ponto de sair dançando pela sala, de tanta alegria. Ah, Sasuke iria adorar aquela árvore!

— Afastem-se um pouco, por favor - pediu o mais alto dos três

sujeitos, empunhando um enorme alicate de corte.

A cordinha se rompeu como se fosse de manteiga e, finalmente livres do aperto, os galhos da árvore... mal se moveram.

Sakura só faltou desmaiar, tal sua decepção. Que diabo de árvore de Natal magricela era aquela?

Quando pensou em reclamar com os entregadores, viu que eles já se encontravam de saída e que Chiyo estava lhes dando uma gorjeta. Então, receosa de parecer mal-agradecida, disse à governanta:

— Muito bonita a nossa árvore, Chiyo, você fez uma ótima escolha.

— Não tente me enganar, sua espertinha. Pensa que não estou vendo essa sua carinha de desapontamento? Mas não se preocupe, os galhos estão assim porque ficaram muito tempo amarrados. Daqui a mais ou menos uma hora já estarão abertos.

— Ah, que alívio! - exclamou Sakura, batendo palmas como uma garotinha. - Pena que não tenhamos enfeites suficientes.

— Não tem problema, ainda faltam alguns dias para o Natal.

— Você tem razão, Sasuke e eu teremos tempo de comprar o que falta.

— Sabe, Konan, eu estive pensando... - disse Chiyo, e Sakura tratou de prestar atenção. Percebera que, toda vez que a governanta usava essa expressão, era porque tinha algo de importante a dizer. Que idade teria Chiyo? Cinqüenta, sessenta? Era uma mulher esguia, mediana, com braços magros mas que suportavam um bocado de trabalho pesado, e com os pés firmes no chão. Era muito segura de si e sempre dizia o que pensava, o que fazia com que Sakura gostasse ainda mais dela. - Eu queria lhe pedir - prosseguiu a mulher - que, aconteça o que acontecer, você não saia nunca do lado do Sr. Uchiha, está bem?

— Como assim, Chiyo? O que está querendo dizer?

— Estou querendo dizer, minha filha, que você faz bem a ele. Que com você a seu lado, o Sr. Uchiha vai ser mais feliz.

— Mas foi ele quem mandou me chamar, Chiyo.

— Sei disso. Mas quero apenas que você faça o que lhe pedi, certo? - Chiyo olhou para o relógio de pulso e exclamou: - Nossa, veja só que horas são! Se não correr, vou perder o meu ônibus.

A governanta saiu em direção à cozinha e dali a pouco voltou já de casaco, galochas e luvas. Usava a bolsa a tiracolo por cima do casaco, segurando-a firmemente de encontro à parte frontal do corpo. Um trombadinha teria muita dificuldade para assaltá-la na rua.

Sentindo de repente uma aguda pontada na cabeça, Sakura fechou os olhos. De onde lhe viera aquele galo na testa? Teria sido assaltada? Teria se descuidado de sua bolsa e...

Não, ela não tinha bolsa nem dinheiro nem identificação alguma. Tudo o que comprara no dia anterior havia sido com o dinheiro de Sasuke, não com o seu.

— Ai, meu Deus... - Sentindo-se dominada por uma intensa vertigem, Sakura teve de se agarrar com força no encosto do sofá.

— O que foi, lindinha? O que está sentindo?

— Não foi nada, não... Acho que me entusiasmei demais com a decoração de Natal, só isso.

— Não, você não parece bem - contrapôs Chiyo, levando a mão à alça da bolsa para tirá-la do ombro. - Posso muito bem tomar o ônibus do próximo horário.

— Não, Chiyo, imagine, nem pensar. Vá pegar o seu ônibus e não se preocupe comigo, já lhe dei muito trabalho por hoje.

— Mas, lindinha, você está pálida! Como posso deixá-la sozinha nesse estado?

— Já passou, Chiyo, pode acreditar. Foi uma tontura de nada, e já passou. - Para provar o que dizia, Sakura largou do encosto do sofá e se aproximou da governanta.

— Então está bem. Mas é melhor você comer alguma coisa.

— Vou comer, pode ficar sossegada - garantiu Sakura, acompanhando a outra até a porta. - Agora vá direitinho para casa, sua família a está esperando.

— Está bem, Konan, até amanhã.

Sakura tinha muito o que fazer antes do retorno de Sasuke, e a primeira providência teria de ser a de tomar um banho. Depois de toda a decoração que fizera naquela tarde, ela se sentia suada e suja de poeira.

Antes de sair da sala, porém, observou pela milésima vez a ár-vore de Natal. Chiyo tinha razão: os galhos estavam se abrindo cada vez mais.

Satisfeita, dirigiu-se para a suíte de Sasuke. Fora ali que passara mais tempo ocupada em pendurar enfeites e fios de lâmpadas. Havia enfeitado tudo o que pudera alcançar e, quando apagava a lâmpada do quarto e acendia as pequenas luzes faiscantes, o ambiente se enchia de vida, cor e movimento.

Enquanto trabalhava na decoração, Sakura se perguntara qual seria a sensação de fazer amor em um quarto como aquele. Talvez não demorasse a descobrir, bastava persuadir Sasuke a deixar de lado aquela história de esperar pela noite de núpcias.

Ao abrir a porta do closet, ela contemplou a pilha de cabides novos que Chiyo trouxera do supermercado. Devia ter primeiro arrumado as roupas e depois se ocupado com os enfeites de Natal, mas...

Sakura escolheu um vestidinho preto para aquela noite, depois fechou a porta do closet e foi até o quarto de hóspedes apenas para apanhar roupas íntimas. O que pretendia era tomar um banho de imersão na gigantesca banheira de hidromassagem de Sasuke.

Ao entrar pela primeira vez no maior banheiro que já vira na vida, Sakura ficou encantada com a beleza e a sofisticação do ambiente. O piso de mármore branco fazia um maravilhoso contraste com os tapetes de cores discretas. O vidro dos imensos espelhos ressaltava o granito negro do quilométrico lavatório. As enormes toalhas eram espessas, alvas... divinas. Não havia nada em cima dos balcões, nem mesmo pertences pessoais normais como escovas, barbeador ou secador de cabelos.

Tudo isso, porém, deixou de interessar a Sakura quando ela pousou o olhar naquela fantástica banheira. Ah, que maravilha seria Sasuke e ela ali dentro juntinhos...

Sakura abriu as torneiras, regulou a temperatura da água e se despiu. Não conseguiu, entretanto, esperar até que a banheira se enchesse, quando a água ainda nem chegara à metade, ela deslizou para o interior daquela que ainda lhe parecia uma pequena piscina.

À cabeceira da hidro havia um console repleto de botões e interruptores. Alguns deles controlavam os jatos de água, outro ligava a música, havia ainda um interfone e, quem diria?, um telefone.

A água já chegara ao nível ideal, e Sakura fechou as torneiras. Voltou-se então para o console: o que deveria ligar primeiro? Ah, sim, antes de mais nada, a música.

Música clássica bem suave fez-se ouvir pelos alto-falantes escondidos em algum lugar. Sakura então acionou o controle do primeiro jato, e a água da banheira se encheu de vida e movimento. Quando terminou de apertar interruptores e girar botões, ela havia sido transportada para um outro mundo. Todas as necessidades de seu corpo - à exceção de uma - estavam sendo atendidas, com uma massagem deliciosa que eliminava dores e tensões musculares que ela nem sabia ter.

Sakura então reparou em um apoio para a cabeça, de plástico inflável, semi-oculto por trás de um enorme frasco de óleo para banho. Apanhou-o, acomodou-o atrás da nuca e fechou os olhos.

Ah, que delícia... Se dependesse dela, não sairia dali nunca mais. O único detalhe capaz de tornar mais agradável aquele banho seria a companhia de Sasuke ali a seu lado.

Como pudera ter tanta sorte? Talvez tivesse feito alguma coisa maravilhosa em uma vida passada.

A esse pensamento, sua mente foi invadida pela imagem de uma árvore de Natal. Não aquela lá da sala, nova, grande, verde e linda, e sim uma coisinha velha, torta e desbeiçada. Um arremedo de árvore que serviria melhor como lenha para lareira do que como suporte daqueles patéticos enfeitinhos feitos a mão. A visão, muito nítida, deixou-a triste, e Sakura não sabia por quê. Tudo o que sabia é que ficara com pena da pobre dona daquela arvorezinha sem graça, enquanto ela, Konan, ganhara de presente o mais belo espécime da floresta.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para espantar a tristeza, aquele não era o momento de pensar em coisas desagradáveis.

A imagem que surgira em sua mente, porém, não desaparecera por completo. Um fragmento, uma pequena fotografia de superfície brilhante que pendia de um galhinho quase sem folhas, continuava a incomodá-la. Sakura tentou distinguir o rosto da foto, mas não obteve sucesso, e, finalmente, a água morna e borbulhante deixou-a em tal estado de sonolência que a imagem perturbadora acabou por se desvanecer no ar.

...

...

...

...

 **Ai, gente! Bate uma peninha da Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo ela é uma criatura maravilhosa que causa muitas risadas. As coisas entre o nosso casal só vão melhorar, ou não. Até a próxima, beijos!**


	12. XII

A primeira coisa que Sasuke viu foi a árvore. E se sentiu imediatamente transportado para os tempos de sua infância, para a alegria e ansiedade que precediam a chegada do Natal. Sua mãe enfeitava tudo em que conseguisse pôr as mãos, até a casinha do cachorro, já seu pai se limitava a participar, de má vontade, da ceia e da abertura dos presentes.

Sim, o Natal já tivera significado na vida de Sasuke. Ele se lembrava da comida deliciosa, da música que brotava de todos os cantos da casa... Os presentes começavam a aparecer uma semana antes do dia em que deveriam ser abertos, a manhã do dia de Natal, e, dentre os muitos a ele destinados, Sasuke jamais deixava de encontrar algo de muito especial, como uma bicicleta ou um telescópio. Lembrava-se também da voz de sua mãe na hora da ceia, em meio a toda aquela alegria, dizendo à família: "Que bom que estamos aqui tão felizes e contentes, mas não vamos nos esquecer de brindar ao aniversariante"...

Fazia muito tempo que Sasuke não se lembrava de nenhuma dessas coisas. Igualzinho ao pai, à medida que fora ficando mais velho, perdera cada vez mais o interesse pelas festas de fim de ano.

O apartamento estava silencioso, e isso o deixou apreensivo. Chiyo evidentemente já fora para casa e, observando a sala com mais atenção, Sasuke viu as lampadazinhas penduradas em volta dos batentes das portas e das esquadrias das janelas. É, pelo jeito Sakura havia tido um bocado de trabalho.

Sasuke entrou pelo corredor e, ao se aproximar do quarto, sentiu uma ansiedade, uma pressa... de ver Sakura. Não havia como negar: seu coração disparava só de pensar em estar de novo na presença dela. Descobrira muita coisa a respeito de Sakura naquela tarde, só não descobrira mais porque, quando se dera conta de estar lendo algo tão particular quanto um diário íntimo, fechara-o e o pusera de lado. O que já havia lido, porém, deixara-o atônito.

Fazia muito tempo que Sakura se apaixonara por ele, na verdade, desde o primeiro dia em que fora trabalhar na empresa. Do motivo, Sasuke não fazia a mínima idéia, pois jamais fora gentil nem atencioso com ela.

Havia algo ainda mais estranho no que Sakura escrevera no diário a respeito dele. O homem que ela descrevera era mais bondoso, mais inteligente, mais forte e mais bonito do que Sasuke jamais seria. E, apesar disso, outras das observações dela sobre ele eram absolutamente verdadeiras, frutos de uma percepção tão acurada que o deixara de boca aberta.

Sakura não era alguém que se pudesse deixar de levar a sério. Era uma jovem inteligente, dona de uma profunda sabedoria e capaz de fazer observações muito precisas, isso tudo sem falar em seu extraordinário senso de humor. Mas, a despeito de todas essas qualidades, ela se havia ocultado sob o manto de uma pessoa comum, que mal era notada.

Sasuke tinha quase certeza de que os problemas de Sakura eram decorrentes do fato de ser irmã de Hinata, Temari e Ino. A pobre sucumbira sob a pesada carga de ser considerada a única da família a não ter obtido sucesso e fama internacionais.

O golpe que levara na cabeça com a estatueta de Cupido havia feito vir à tona a verdadeira Sakura, a Sakura que ela poderia ter sido, caso não se subestimasse daquela maneira.

Caminhando pelo corredor, Sasuke viu que a porta de sua suíte estava fechada. O que encontraria à sua espera lá dentro? Tomando coragem, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Seu queixo caiu diante da miríade de pequenas luzes, a maioria delas piscando em azul, vermelho, verde e lilás, todas faiscando no quarto que, se não fosse por elas, estaria às escuras.

Sakura não se achava ali, será que estaria brincando de esconde-esconde? Sasuke foi até o closet, abriu-o e não encontrou ninguém. Como não acreditava que ela tivesse ido embora, foi procurar no último lugar que restava: o banheiro.

\- Sasuke? - soou a voz dela lá de dentro, assim que ele bateu à porta.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Pode entrar, a porta não está trancada.

\- Você está decente?

\- Claro que estou. Entre, vamos.

Ele girou a maçaneta devagar e entrou. Ali dentro a lâmpada também estava apagada, mas o ambiente se mostrava fracamente iluminado pela luz de velas.

Uma música clássica soava bem baixinho.

E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, um delicioso aroma de rosas se espalhava pelo ar.

Foi então que Sasuke a viu deitada na banheira. Não lhe foi surpresa perceber que Sakura não estava decente coisa nenhuma, ela não havia se preocupado sequer em semi-ocultar o próprio corpo com espuma de sabão ou com as bolhas provocadas pelos jatos da hidro.

Jazia ali diante dos olhos dele, deitada sob a água cristalina, nua, linda, convidativa... Seus cabelos rosas caíam em torno de uma almofada transparente que Sasuke não se lembrava de já ter visto, e sua mão direita pendia languidamente da beirada da banheira.

Dizer que ele ficou excitadíssimo seria passar a anos-luz de distância da verdade. Sasuke sentiu que a braguilha da sua calça estava a ponto de explodir. Esse fato, somado ao vapor da água que começava a lhe umedecer as roupas, provocou-lhe uma vontade quase irresistível de tirá-las.

\- E então? O que acha? - perguntou Sakura em tom provocante. Como Sasuke não foi capaz de oferecer resposta melhor do que um balbucio ininteligível, ela sorriu e acrescentou: - Ah, entendi.

\- É que você está... está...

\- Estou tomando banho, ora. O que tem isso demais?

\- Mas...

\- Ah, Sasuke, deixe de ficar aí gaguejando como um bobo e venha até aqui.

Ele deu um passo hesitante em direção à banheira, incapaz de afastar os olhos da pele lisa do rosto e dos ombros de Sakura, recoberta de gotículas de vapor.

Ela ergueu a mão direita e, com o indicador, fez sinal para que Sasuke se aproximasse mais.

\- Mas, Konan, eu...

\- Mais perto, Sasuke, mais perto.

Ele deu mais um passo, que o levou quase junto à lateral da banheira. Agora conseguia enxergar melhor a esplêndida nudez de Sakura, sobre cuja pele a luz das velas dançava e bruxuleava. O melhor seria sair correndo logo daquele banheiro, antes que acontecesse uma catástrofe.

\- Konan, acho que...

\- Venha até aqui, vamos. Bem pertinho de mim.

Sasuke se inclinou para ela, e, vendo-a erguer a cabeça em sua direção, percebeu que o que Sakura queria era um beijo. Ah, ótimo. Um simples beijo ele seria capaz de lhe dar sem perder a cabeça e acabar cometendo alguma tolice.

Acontece que, em vez de um beijo na boca, o que recebeu de Sakura foi um firme puxão na gravata.

Ela podia ser uma pequenina e Sasuke podia ser capaz de vencê-la em uma queda-de-braço com as duas mãos amarradas às costas, mas ele caiu. Caiu dentro da banheira espadanando água para todos os lados, assim como estava, de terno, gravata e sapatos. Caiu na água morna e nos braços de Sakura.

Mas, depois de finalmente receber o beijo que ela lhe deu, depois de Sakura ter puxado a mão dele para seu seio molhado e macio, Sasuke se esqueceu do tombo que levara.

Isso até se lembrar do perigo que significava estar dentro da hidro junto com aquela irresistível nudez feminina.

\- M-mas que diabo você pe-pensa que está fa-fazendo? - gaguejou ele por fim, tentando se livrar dos braços dela.

\- Ora, querido, foi sem querer...

\- Sem querer? Minha roupa está arruinada, sabia disso?

\- E quem está se importando com essa porcaria de roupa?

\- Pois fique sabendo que os meus sapatos são italianos, feitos a mão por um velhinho que mora na Toscana!

\- Para mim, seus sapatos poderiam ter sido feitos até pelo Gepeto - retorquiu Sakura. - São apenas sapatos. E você, vai me beijar ou vamos os dois ficar conversando sobre a alta moda italiana?

Sasuke se apossou dos lábios dela. E acabou se rendendo.

Como não se renderia se Sakura introduziu a língua em sua boca, provocando-o com movimentos sinuosos como o de uma serpente? Como não se renderia, sentindo o bico do seio dela enrijecer-se de encontro à palma de sua mão?

De repente Sakura se afastou dele, fitando-o com um sorriso maroto.

\- O que foi? - estranhou Sasuke.

\- Fique de pé, vamos.

\- O quê?

\- Fique de pé, estou dizendo - insistiu ela. - Eu ajudo. Segure-se nas beiradas da banheira e ponha os pés um a cada lado de mim. - Inexplicavelmente ele conseguiu se levantar, as roupas escorrendo água, Sakura também se levantou e ficou de pé diante dele. Sasuke ia levar as mãos à sua cintura, mas ela o impediu.

\- Fique aí quietinho, até eu mandar você se mexer.

Sakura então fez um movimento circular com o indicador, ordenando-lhe que se virasse de costas, ele obedeceu. Ela lhe tirou o paletó encharcado, atirou-o no chão ao lado da hidro e fez com que Sasuke se virasse novamente de frente para lhe tirar a gravata. Depois foi a vez da gotejante camisa de seda, que teve o mesmo destino do paletó.

As mãos de Sakura se apoderaram da fivela do cinto dele, e Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir que ela a abrira. E, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos fechados, gemeu ainda mais longamente ao perceber que a Haruno começava a lhe descer o zíper da calça.

De repente, como quem acorda de um sonho, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. E, baixando a cabeça para fitar o rosto de Sakura, segurou-a pelos braços e a impediu de continuar.

Jamais sentira tanta dificuldade para dizer alguma coisa, mas aquelas palavras tinham de ser ditas.

\- Por favor, Konan, essa não é uma boa idéia. É melhor você sair deste banheiro.

\- Mas logo agora? Por quê?

\- Não importa por quê. Saia, Konan, por favor.

\- Mas eu não quero sair, estou adorando isto aqui. Além do mais, não terminei o que estava fazendo.

\- Deus do céu, Sakura, será que não entende? - a voz de Sasuke tinha um tom de desespero. - Se você me tocar de novo, não vou ser capaz de resistir! Você entende isso?

\- Entendo, sim.

\- Então por que não sai daqui de uma vez?

\- Bem, porque, para começar - declarou Sakura com a maior calma deste mundo -, você está me segurando com tanta força que vai deixar manchas roxas nos meus braços. E, em segundo lugar, porque quero ver você.

\- Mas não está me vendo? - perguntou Sasuke, largando dos braços dela. - Estou bem aqui na sua frente.

\- Quero ver você nu.

\- O quê? Mas não, Konan, eu...

Sakura fingiu que não ouvia e voltou a se ocupar com o zíper da calça dele, abrindo-o até o fim. Depois se abaixou, ficando de joelhos dentro da água, segurou a calça de Sasuke pelos dois lados do cós e puxou-a para baixo.

Ele sentiu que sua masculinidade rígida e quente ficara, finalmente, livre da incômoda restrição da roupa apertada e molhada.

\- Minha nossa... - disse Sakura baixinho em tom de admiração. Jamais, na história da humanidade, duas palavras tão curtas haviam elevado o ego de um homem a tamanhas alturas. - E você queria esperar pela noite de núpcias... Que bobagem foi essa?

\- Se-sei lá - balbuciou Sasuke, imóvel e com a respiração suspensa.

Sakura terminou de puxar a calça dele até embaixo, sob a superfície da água, e Sasuke ponderou que nunca se vira em uma situação mais ridícula do que aquela. Quem poderia imaginar um sujeito sério como ele, paralisado dentro de uma banheira com água pelos joelhos e a calça pelos tornozelos? Um homem rico e poderoso como ele, completamente dominado por uma garota com jeito de adolescente e a quem, pelo menos no momento, faltava um parafuso?

Sakura segurou o membro dele com a mão direita, e Sasuke voltou a pender a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos. Ela lhe acariciou a carne ardente e pulsante com a ponta da língua, e ele teve de se segurar no suporte de toalhas.

Ela então lhe envolveu o membro com os lábios.

E Sasuke descobriu o significado da palavra paraíso.

...

...

...

...

...

...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Nada a declarar!


	13. XIII

Sakura sentiu que Sasuke novamente a segurava pelos braços e a obrigava a se levantar. Ela não queria parar, sentira apenas um primeiro gostinho do que tanto desejara, e queria mais, muito mais.

Enquanto ele a puxava lentamente para cima, seu olhar deslizava por aquele esplêndido corpo masculino. Sakura contemplava com avidez os nós de músculos do ventre plano e liso de Sasuke, olhando desde a base da barriga até o alto do peito largo.

Ele lhe soltou os braços e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, depois, deslizando a mão por trás de sua nuca, fez com que inclinasse a cabeça para trás.

E então a beijou. Um beijo longo, louco, interminável. Com um único beijo, Sasuke se apossou de Sakura inteira, de sua boca, de seu corpo, de sua alma. Depois libertou-lhe os lábios e começou a beijar e a mordiscar a pele macia de seu pescoço. Ela sentiu que pertencia àquele homem, completa e irrefutavelmente, e faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz.

\- Venha, saia da banheira - pediu ele, a voz rouca de desejo.

Enquanto Sakura lhe atendia ao pedido, Sasuke também saiu da hidro. Livrando-se da calça enroscada nos pés, tirou os sapatos e as meias e ficou, como ela, total e gloriosamente nu.

Depois apanhou uma daquelas imensas toalhas felpudas, envolveu o corpo de Sakura com o tecido macio e começou a lhe enxugar as costas.

Ela segurou uma extremidade da toalha em cada mão, abriu os braços e, aproximando-se mais de Sasuke, abraçou-o pela cintura. Com isso, sentiu a enorme ereção dele pressionar a base de seu ventre, enquanto ele continuava a lhe friccionar as costas com a toalha.

\- Sasuke?

\- Humm?

\- Não quero que você me enxugue.

\- Ah, não?

\- Não. O que eu quero é que você faça amor comigo.

\- Eu sei - murmurou ele, segurando-a de novo pelos braços e empurrando-a com delicadeza até encostá-la à parede. Depois de beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios, acrescentou: - Konan, vamos parar com isso agora. Temos de parar.

\- Mas por quê? Não consigo entender por quê!

\- Porque... Porque é cedo demais.

\- Cedo demais? Mas já faz uma eternidade que eu amo você!

\- Sim, eu acredito, mas...

\- E é melhor acreditar mesmo - retorquiu Sakura, em um tom de voz misto de indignação e mágoa. - Tenho sonhado com você noite após noite, você está presente em todas as minhas fantasias... Só que não quero mais saber de sonhar, nem dormindo nem acordada, quero um Sasuke de carne e osso, quero fazer amor com você, quero ser sua e que você seja meu. Quero...

\- Pare, Konan, pare com isso, por favor. As coisas não são assim tão simples.

\- São, sim. Você é que gosta de complicá-las.

\- Konan, acredite em mim, por favor. Tenho minhas razões para agir dessa forma.

\- Pois saiba que existe uma única razão para termos nos encontrado de novo, Sasuke: é porque fomos feitos um para o outro. Será que você não vê? É o nosso destino, e tem a ver com tudo que há de correto, de bom e de importante.

Sasuke fitou longamente aquele lindo rosto, lendo nos olhos de Sakura a confusão que reinava em sua mente. O que Sakura não conseguia entender era porque ele parecia tão determinado a não fazer amor com ela, já que ficara mais do que evidente que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa e com a mesma intensidade. Para a moça, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Ela lhe acariciou o rosto e Sasuke pressionou a face contra a palma de sua mão.

\- Ah, Konan... O que mais posso lhe dizer?

\- Pois agora sou eu quem tem uma coisa para lhe dizer, seu grandão bobo. Sei que você queria esperar até a lua-de-mel, mas, se está com medo de me possuir, fique sabendo que já sou sua há muito tempo. Eu amo você, Sasuke. Eu vejo você. Não o vejo superficialmente, nem vejo apenas o que quero ver, eu o enxergo inteiro, por fora e por dentro. Nós dois nascemos para ficar juntos, somos melhores quando estamos juntos. Será que você não sente isso?

Por um longo momento, tudo o que Sakura viu nos olhos dele foi desejo misturado com incerteza.

\- Sinto, sim - murmurou Sasuke por fim. - Quero você mais do que jamais quis qualquer outra pessoa ou qualquer coisa em minha vida, mas às vezes querer não basta.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - apressou-se ela a perguntar, sentindo um súbito aperto no coração.

\- É melhor você se vestir - disse ele, ignorando-lhe a pergunta. - Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

\- Ah, eu não... - Sakura interrompeu-se e levou a mão à cabeça, lá vinha novamente aquela vertigem sem motivo. Diante de seus olhos dançavam pequenos flashes de luzes brilhantes.

\- Konan?

Ela tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Sentindo o chão lhe faltar sob os pés, estendeu a mão para se segurar em alguma coisa, mas, antes de alcançar um apoio, deu-se conta de que Sasuke a pegara no colo e já estava levando-a para fora do banheiro.

Amedrontada, sem entender o que estava lhe acontecendo, Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Que estranha sensação de desmaio era aquela? Não parecia apenas uma conseqüência da decepção que ela acabara de sofrer, devia ser algum problema de saúde muito sério.

Sasuke depositou-a cuidadosamente na cama e Sakura levou alguns instantes para perceber que aquelas luzes faiscantes, aquelas explosões de cores, eram de verdade, produzidas pelas lampadazinhas de Natal. E, por incrível que pareça, o piscar das luzes lhe proporcionava uma sensação extremamente agradável.

\- Vou desligar essas benditas lâmpadas - declarou Sasuke, fazendo menção de se afastar da cama.

\- Não - disse ela, segurando-o pelo braço. - Não faça isso, deixe-as ligadas.

\- Mas, Konan, que susto você me deu... Ficou tão pálida que pensei que ia desmaiar.

\- E quase desmaiei mesmo. Mas agora já estou bem, e gosto de ver as luzes piscando.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta - garantiu Sakura, puxando-o para si. - Agora venha, sente-se aqui perto de mim.

\- Deixe-me primeiro ir vestir alguma coisa.

\- Se quiser ir, vá, mas não precisa se preocupar, que não vou abusar de você.

Sasuke sorriu, e ela se sentiu novamente bem, feliz, quase eufórica.

\- Mas que mal-estar foi esse que você teve? - perguntou ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

\- Sei lá. Vai ver que foi efeito da pequena... frustração que você me causou.

\- Vamos, Konan, pare com isso. Fale sério.

\- Ah, você não sabia? - retorquiu Sakura com um sorrisinho maroto. - Essas coisas podem mesmo acontecer. Afinal de contas, você estragou a minha festa.

\- Será que é tão difícil esperar um pouco?

\- Não é tão difícil, mas seria melhor não ter de esperar coisa nenhuma.

\- Olhe, Konan, não é que eu não queira fazer amor com...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Quer dizer, vi com os meus próprios olhos o seu... entusiasmo, se é que você me entende.

\- Sei.

\- Poderia ter sido maravilhoso, Sasuke.

\- É, poderia.

\- E se nós... Quer dizer, em vez de fazer amor para valer, nós... só brincássemos?

\- Brincássemos? Ah, sim, estou entendendo. Aquelas brincadeirinhas, não é mesmo?

\- Exatamente - sorriu ela. - Com certeza não seríamos os primeiros.

\- Nem os últimos - concordou Sasuke.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Quanto mais penso nessa alternativa, mais me convenço de que é o melhor que temos a fazer.

\- Sério? E por quê?

\- Bem, para começar, existe o tal problema da compatibilidade. Quem sabe não acabo descobrindo que não sou tão louca por você quanto eu pensava?

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram de horror.

\- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Konan, nem brincando!

\- Digo, sim. E digo mais: você vai ter de me fornecer uma prova da sua capacidade, bonitão.

\- Verdade? - perguntou ele com um sorriso. Depois, baixando o olhar para a base do próprio ventre, acrescentou: - Será que ainda não lhe forneci... provas suficientes?

Sakura caiu na risada.

\- Fique tranqüilo, grandalhão, vi a enorme evidência da sua capacidade bem diante dos meus olhos.

\- Ah, e por falar em olhos... Para que tanta lâmpada colorida piscando por todos os lados?

\- Por causa do Natal que está chegando, ora! Por quê, você não gosta?

\- É, podemos dizer que elas são, digamos... interessantes.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, deixe disso, elas são maravilhosas. O que você não gosta é de novidades na sua casa, de mudanças na sua rotina.

\- Parabéns, você me pegou - admitiu ele. - Não gosto mesmo de mudanças na minha rotina.

Sakura sorriu, passou o braço pelo pescoço dele e puxou-o para si.

\- Pois trate de ir se acostumando, bonitão - sussurrou.

O jeito como ela o beijou, com lábios ansiosos, sedentos e selvagens, provocou em Sasuke uma nova ereção. E, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ele já se entregara completamente, fora derrotado pela beleza e sensualidade daquele irresistível corpo feminino.

Nada havia no mundo que Sasuke mais desejasse do que estar com aquela mulher.

Sem separar seus lábios dos dela, ele deitou-se ao lado dela, lá estavam os dois, nus e abraçados em meio àquele piscar de luzes e faiscar de cores. Um ambiente surrealista, mas perfeito, Sakura merecia um cenário como aquele.

Ansiosa, ela o abraçou com mais força e arqueou o corpo ainda mais para junto do dele. Sasuke tomou-lhe um dos seios e acariciou delicadamente o bico enrijecido de desejo, Sakura deixou escapar um gemido de prazer que parecia nunca mais acabar. E, quando ele baixou a cabeça e se apossou do bico do seio dela com os lábios, a sensação foi tão deliciosa que ela prendeu a respiração e, embora continuasse com a boca entreaberta, não foi capaz de emitir um único som.

Não seria difícil fazê-la desmaiar de prazer, pensou Sasuke enquanto lhe acariciava com a língua o mamilo intumescido. Era tão delicada aquela linda criatura deitada ali na cama com ele, mas Sasuke sabia que ela não tinha medo de enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir e não queria que ele parasse.

Continuando a lhe sugar o bico do seio, Sasuke deixou a mão deslizar para baixo, sobre o corpo de Sakura, passando pelo vale sedoso do ventre, até que seus dedos atingiram o triângulo de pêlos macios que lhe escondiam o mais íntimo dos segredos.

Ansiosa pela carícia, ela arqueou a pélvis para cima.

\- Charles, por favor...

\- Calma... - sussurrou Sasuke. - Não seja tão apressada... - Foi quando sentiu a mão dela junto da sua, e por um momento pensou que teria de disputar com a própria Jane o direito de acariciá-la. Em vez disso, porém, ela deslizou a mão mais para baixo juntamente com a dele. Sasuke posicionou a mão em cima da de Sakura, com o dedo médio exatamente em cima do dedo médio dela. - Mostre-me - disse baixinho.

O delicado dedo feminino começou a se movimentar embaixo do dele, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, bem devagarinho...

Voltando a sugar-lhe o bico do seio, Sasuke se deu conta de que estava em uma situação em que jamais estivera, encontrava-se na posição privilegiada de assistir à cena de uma mulher acariciando a si mesma. Ardia de vontade de ver o que a mãozinha de Sakura estava fazendo lá embaixo, mas não queria parar de lhe proporcionar um prazer que, ele sabia, a enlouquecia. Decidiu que, pelo menos por algum tempo, o melhor era contar com a própria imaginação.

Sakura abriu mais as pernas e seu dedo começou a se movimentar mais depressa. Sasuke sentiu os batimentos cardíacos dela se acelerarem, e percebeu que sua própria pulsação também ficava mais rápida, no mesmo ritmo que a dela.

A tentação de olhar finalmente se tornou grande demais, e Sasuke acabou erguendo a cabeça. Não agüentava mais, havia muito a ser visto.

Sakura tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, seu rosto, pescoço e colo estavam vermelhos. Seu dedinho havia encontrado o ponto certo, a posição perfeita. Sasuke imaginou que seria uma delícia ficar ali olhando até que ela chegasse ao clímax por si própria, mas havia a possibilidade de delícias ainda maiores.

Deslizando cada vez mais para os pés da cama, ele foi depositando beijos leves pela superfície do corpo de Sakura, descendo cada vez mais.

\- Sasuke?

\- Humm? - fez ele, beijando-a delicadamente logo abaixo do umbigo.

\- O que é que você vai fazer?

\- Não sei. Ainda não decidi.

Ela gemeu e fechou as pernas, prendendo a própria mão nos recessos de seu morno triângulo.

\- Sasuke?

\- Humm?

\- Por favor...

Ele continuou sua lenta jornada, cada vez mais para baixo. Entendera muito bem a súplica velada que Sakura lhe fizera, uma súplica que não demoraria a ser atendida.

Mais um beijo, mais alguns centímetros vencidos, e Sasuke afastou a mão dela para o lado. Seria ele quem assumiria dali por diante, seria ele a conduzi-la até o fim do caminho que levava ao ápice do prazer.

E, com a ponta da língua, Sasuke começou a acariciar o ponto mais sensível da feminilidade de Sakura, fazendo os mesmos movimentos lentos e deliberados que ela havia pouco lhe ensinara. A necessidade que ele sentia de chegar a seu próprio clímax atingira as raias do insuportável, e Sakura sequer o tocara ainda.

Sasuke fez primeiro movimentos longos, para cima e para baixo, usando toda a extensão de sua língua para saborear cada milímetro daquela carne quente e aflita. Depois, enrijecendo a ponta da língua, começou a desferir golpes mais curtos, precisos e cada vez mais rápidos, naquele ponto ideal que Sakura antes encontrara com o próprio dedo.

Os gemidos dela eram cada vez mais altos, Sakura contorcia-se, virava a cabeça de um lado para outro sobre o travesseiro... Tudo isso sem parar de sussurrar Sasuke, Sasuke, e de enroscar os dedos por entre os cabelos dele.

A vontade que Sasuke sentia de possuí-la era uma agonia indescritível. Mais forte, porém, era sua vontade de lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que uma mulher é capaz de sentir.

Sakura sentiu que ia explodir ou derreter ou ambas as coisas, em face da deliciosa tortura que ele lhe estava infligindo. O sonho de sua vida finalmente se tornava realidade, mas a realidade se revelava um milhão de vezes melhor do que o sonho. Em face da enormidade de todo aquele prazer, suas fantasias haviam sido pobres, limitadas e sem graça. Era como se ela tivesse passado anos contemplando a fotografia de um castelo e acreditando conhecê-lo muito bem, por fora e por dentro, e depois acabasse descobrindo que tudo o que conhecia era a fachada.

Sasuke a estava levando à loucura com as mãos e a língua. Sasuke estava fazendo amor com ela.

Sakura aproximava-se do clímax. Tentou dizer isso a Sasuke, mas suas palavras se perderam em meio aos gemidos que ela não conseguia reprimir. Então sentiu um espasmo na base do ventre, atirou a cabeça para trás, puxou ainda com mais força os cabelos dele...

E Sasuke parou. Parou de acariciá-la com a língua e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Depois segurou-a pelos tornozelos e lhe ergueu as pernas até apoiá-las em seus próprios ombros.

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu que ele a fitava. Aquele rosto masculino, normalmente sério e controlado, havia se transformado de forma impressionante, Sasuke a fitava com o olhar da fera prestes a capturar a presa. Segurando na mão o membro rígido e pulsante, ele chegou mais perto e tocou-a com a glande lisa e quente. E então, usando aquele novo instrumento de tortura, começou a fazer os mesmos movimentos vagarosos que o dedo de Sakura e a língua dele próprio haviam feito momentos antes.

Sakura retorcia-se como louca, tentando freneticamente fazer com que ele a penetrasse, mas Sasuke não permitia, continuando com aquela carícia quase insuportável.

Ela, porém, não teve de esperar muito. Sasuke introduziu o membro em sua carne quente e úmida, mas apenas alguns poucos centímetros, depois segurou-a de novo pelos tornozelos.

Foi então que mergulhou por inteiro dentro dela, em uma única e longa arremetida. Sakura deixou escapar um grito, agarrou o lençol com as duas mãos e sentiu que embarcara em uma viagem mágica para um lugar onde nunca estivera antes.

Os movimentos dele foram se tornando cada vez mais rápidos. Os gemidos e gritos dela, cada vez mais altos.

E então, pela segunda vez, Sasuke parou. Estava inteirinho dentro dela e Sakura sabia que o clímax dele devia estar dolorosamente próximo, mesmo assim, ele parou.

Ela o fitou, o olhar de Sasuke continuava fixo em seu rosto. Ele fez com que Sakura baixasse as pernas e as passasse em torno da cintura dele. Então, não deixando de olhar para ela nem por um segundo, avançou até ficar por cima, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

\- Vamos, querida, agora - sussurrou, saindo de dentro dela e entrando de novo com um movimento rápido e violento.

Sakura deixou escapar um grito alto ao se sentir dominada por espasmo após espasmo de um prazer quase impossível de suportar. O rosto de Sasuke também se contorceu em uma expressão mista de delírio e alívio, os dentes cerrados para tentar, em vão, reprimir um gemido rouco.

E, durante toda aquela loucura, ele não fechara os olhos e não deixara de fitá-la nem por um instante.

A agonia terminara, os corpos dos dois relaxaram e, baixando a cabeça, Sasuke a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios.

De fato, a realidade superara o sonho: aquele fora o momento mais fantástico da vida de Sakura.

O homem que ela amava correspondia ao seu amor. Sakura sabia disso com absoluta certeza, estava tudo ali nos olhos dele.

\- Eu não lhe disse, meu amor? - ela sussurrou-lhe no ouvido quando Sasuke deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. - É o destino.

...

...

...

...

 **Hahahahaha! Acho que isso compensa toda a tensão sexual dos capítulos anteriores, muito bem. E eles realmente acharam que só uma brincadeirinha resolveria as coisas? Pfffffff...**

 **Aliás, vocês viram nosso bonitão todo assustado com a possibilidade da Sakura perceber que não gosta tanto assim dele? Huuuuuuuuum, estamos de olho!**

 **Até o próximo, gente!**

 **Três mil palavras! Eu: 1, TOC: 0.**


	14. XIV

Foi Chiyo quem abriu a porta, exatamente como Naruto esperava. Ele queria conversar com ela em particular antes de enfrentar Sasuke e Sakura.

\- E então, como vão as coisas? - perguntou, entregando-lhe o casaco e as luvas.

\- Não faço a menor idéia - disse ela. - Aqueles dois ainda não deram sinal de vida. - E então, inclinando-se na direção dele e semi-ocultando a boca com a mão, acrescentou em voz baixa: - Mas saiba que no quarto de hóspedes ninguém dormiu.

\- É mesmo?

\- Pode acreditar. E mais uma coisa: eles nem jantaram direito. Tudo o que encontrei foi uma embalagem vazia de queijo em cima da pia, e os biscoitos desapareceram do armário.

\- Muito interessante...

\- Só não sei é como essa história vai acabar, Dr. Naruto. Ela é um amor de garota, e é exatamente de quem ele precisa. Mas a coitada não vai passar a vida inteira pensando que se chama Konan, não é mesmo?

\- Não, não vai.

\- Mas se lembrará desse tempo que ficou aqui conosco, certo?

\- Acho que sim, Chiyo. Sakura acabará recuperando a memória, talvez aos poucos, talvez tudo de uma vez. De uma forma ou de outra, nós estaremos aqui para ajudá-la.

\- Então está bem. Doutor, por que não pega um cafezinho enquanto eu vou tentar acordar o Sr. Uchiha?

Ele lhe deu um afetuoso tapinha no ombro e foi para a cozinha. Os enfeites de Natal fizeram-no sorrir. Nossa, a árvore era enorme! E ainda não fora enfeitada, sinal de que sua proprietária tivera algo de muito mais interessante para fazer na noite anterior.

Naruto serviu-se de café e voltou para a sala, pensando na pesquisa que fizera sobre amnésia. Estava convencido de que Sakura sairia ilesa daquele contratempo, pelo menos fisicamente. Nenhum dos artigos que ele lera citava qualquer seqüela preocupante. Já as conseqüências emocionais do acidente eram outra história e tinham mais a ver com Sasuke do que com Sakura.

Sasuke precisava dela muito mais do que podia imaginar. Sakura seria a única pessoa capaz de romper as correntes que o prendiam, por sua própria vontade, àquela vida cinzenta de trabalho e preocupações, sem alegria.

A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer seria Sakura ir se lembrando pouco a pouco de seu passado, tendo Sasuke a seu lado para suavizar o processo.

\- Bom dia...

Naruto voltou-se ao som da voz dela. Sakura usava um quimono de seda azul, e tinha os cabelos desgrenhados.

\- Você está com cara de quem está precisando de um café - observou ele.

\- Estou mesmo - murmurou ela com os olhos semicerrados, saindo em direção à cozinha. Vendo que Sakura parecia ainda não ter acordado completamente, Naruto foi atrás dela.

Enquanto Sakura abria o armário para pegar a xícara, ele se encostou contra o balcão.

\- Então, como está se sentindo?

\- Cansada.

\- E a cabeça, ainda dói? Ela levou a mão à testa.

\- Só um pouquinho.

\- Que bom.

Sakura foi até a cafeteira e se serviu, só depois ergueu os olhos para ele.

\- Mas ando tendo umas tonturas - disse finalmente.

\- Como assim, tonturas?

\- Não sei, é uma coisa esquisita... Não estou doente, sinto-me muito bem. Só que às vezes fica tudo escuro à minha frente e tenho a impressão de estar caindo de um precipício.

\- Tem idéia do motivo dessas tonturas?

\- Deve ter sido a pancada na cabeça, não?

\- É provável - respondeu Naruto.

Sakura foi para a sala, levando sua xícara consigo. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e o psiquiatra, que a seguira, sentou-se à sua frente.

\- Ah, Naruto, minha vida mudou tanto... Nunca fui tão feliz. Mas, sabe... Está me acontecendo também uma outra coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Não sei se é porque passei tanto tempo longe daqui ou por outro motivo, mas tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos.

\- Com quê?

\- Ah, sei lá... Um apartamento, uma árvore de Natal...

\- Você não os reconhece?

\- Não - respondeu Sakura. - Mas é engraçado, vejo essas coisas de forma tão nítida e detalhada como estou vendo você aqui na minha frente agora. E, a cada vez que sonho, acordo assustada, sem saber onde estou. Na noite passada, por exemplo, acordei umas cinco vezes.

\- Não acho que isso seja algo com que se preocupar - declarou Naruto. - Sejam o que forem esses sonhos, Konan, você está a salvo. Está segura com pessoas que gostam muito de você.

\- É, estou mesmo me sentindo segura - confirmou ela com um sorriso. - Ah, Naruto, ele é... Ele é maravilhoso!

Naruto ouviu o som de passos arrastados e se voltou no momento em que Sasuke, de chinelos e roupão e com os cabelos tão desgrenhados quanto os de Sakura, entrava na sala.

\- Pelo jeito - disse o psiquiatra com um sorriso -, ele agora não está se sentindo tão maravilhoso assim.

O rosto de Sakura se iluminou ao ver Sasuke, e ali, diante dos olhos observadores do jovem psiquiatra, a mesma transformação ocorreu na expressão de Sasuke ao vê-la. Desaparecera a eterna expressão fechada que lhe proporcionava uma aparência envelhecida, e o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios era agora o de um garoto.

Sasuke foi se servir de café e se reuniu a eles novamente na sala. Antes de se sentar, porém, passou por trás da cadeira de Sakura, fez com que ela inclinasse a cabeça para trás e beijou-a na boca.

\- Puxa - exclamou Sasuke ao se sentar -, não acredito que estou atrasado de novo! Duas vezes em dois dias seguidos, é uma falha indesculpável.

\- Como atrasado? - surpreendeu-se Sakura. - Você não está pretendendo ir trabalhar hoje, está?

\- Ora, e por que não estaria?

\- Sasuke, o nosso casamento é daqui a alguns dias, temos um milhão de coisas para fazer!

\- Ah, não, nós não... - Sasuke calou-se e olhou para Naruto. - Quer dizer, nós não precisamos de uma cerimônia complicada, com essa história de igreja e tudo o mais. Na minha opinião, devemos nos casar só no civil e pronto.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Estou. Prefiro passar o tempo com você depois da cerimônia, sem festa, sem aquela gente toda. Você e eu, só nós dois.

\- Ah, meu amor, que idéia romântica! - exclamou ela com um largo sorriso. - Vamos fazer isso!

\- Bem, então hoje você fica em casa terminando a decoração de Natal, está bem?

\- Ah, não - protestou Sakura com um muxoxo. - Não quero ficar em casa o dia inteiro. Quero sair, quero ir almoçar com você.

Ele mais uma vez olhou disfarçadamente para Naruto, que, também disfarçadamente, fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- E onde a madame gostaria de ir almoçar? - perguntou Sasuke, esboçando uma reverência em direção a Sakura.

\- Ah, não sei... Ouvi falar de um restaurante novo, inaugurado por três topmodels que...

\- Não! - exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Sasuke e Naruto.

\- Minha nossa! Por que não?

\- A comida não é muito boa - disse Sasuke.

\- E os preços são muito altos - completou Naruto.

\- Ah, eu não sabia. E que tal o...

\- Já sei! - interrompeu-a Naruto. - Acho que vocês devem ir almoçar no Charlemagne, é um restaurante maravilhoso.

\- Ótimo - concordou Sakura, batendo palmas. - E depois podemos ir comprar os enfeites da árvore.

— Ah, mas eu não posso... - ia dizendo Sasuke, mas Naruto deu-lhe um pontapé na canela por baixo da mesa. - Ai!

\- O que foi? - perguntou Sakura, assustada, vendo-lhe o rosto contraído de dor.

\- Nada, ele queimou a língua com o café - respondeu Naruto, olhando de cara feia para o amigo. - Sasuke vai adorar ir fazer compras com você, Konan. Vocês dois vão passar uma tarde muito agradável na cidade.

Sasuke só faltou fuzilar o outro com o olhar, mas, quando se voltou para Sakura, transformou-se na própria imagem da gentileza.

\- Sim, é claro. Eu vou adorar.

\- Então se apresse, meu amor - disse ela, levantando-se -, e vá trabalhar. Quero almoçar cedo, assim teremos mais tempo para as compras.

\- O que você chama de cedo? - perguntou ele com uma expressão desconfiada.

\- Que tal dez e meia?

\- Não, que absurdo!

\- Onze?

\- Nem pensar.

\- Onze e meia, então.

\- Impossível.

\- Quinze para o meio-dia e não se fala mais nisso!

\- Está bem, madame, às suas ordens: quinze para o meio-dia. Sakura recompensou-o com um beijo e Sasuke segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos em um gesto de carinho.

Aquilo não era grande coisa, mas já era um bom começo, pensou Naruto com um suspiro. Seu plano haveria de dar certo, tinha que dar.

…

Sasuke desligou o celular e olhou para Naruto, pensando na informação que acabara de receber. Enquanto ele estivera brincando de casinha com Sakura, Bob Riverside se associara a um outro empresário para comprar a área que circundava o complexo industrial. E, ainda por cima, parecia que eles iriam conseguir uma alteração no zoneamento, deviam ter subornado algum funcionário corrupto da prefeitura. E, diante dessa nova situação, as Indústrias Uchiha poderiam ter um prejuízo de milhões de dólares.

\- O que foi esse telefonema? - perguntou Naruto.

\- Um contrato de negócios que foi para o espaço - murmurou Sasuke entre os dentes cerrados.

\- Puxa, que pena... Mas tenho certeza de que você vai dar um jeito de resolver o problema.

\- É tarde demais, Naruto - disse Sasuke, contemplando o movimento da rua pela janela do carro. - Agora não tem mais jeito.

\- Como, não tem mais jeito? Não me diga que o mundo vai acabar só porque você passou dois dias sem ir ao escritório!

\- Dois dias foram suficientes para a empresa perder um negócio da maior importância. E agora quem vai sofrer as conseqüências são os acionistas.

\- Sei que não gosta de falar nesse assunto, mas por que diabo é você a única pessoa capaz de resolver esse tipo de problema na empresa?

\- A empresa se chama Indústrias Uchiha, Naruto. Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta.

\- Ora, Sasuke, não me venha com essa! Há pessoas competentíssimas trabalhando com você, só que você nunca delega responsabilidades a ninguém. E assim fica estressado porque não tem tempo para viver, e elas ficam frustradas porque você não as deixa mostrar do que são capazes.

\- Ah, mas você não sabe...

\- Não, Sasuke, isso não está certo. Ou é você quem resolve tudo, ou ninguém resolve nada, E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, já pensou nisso? Vai ser igualzinho a quando seu pai morreu, só que você não tem um filho pronto a assumir a empresa em seu lugar.

Sasuke respeitava as opiniões do amigo e, no que dizia respeito à psiquiatria, confiava plenamente na sabedoria de Naruto. Mas quem entendia de negócios era ele, Sasuke, e apenas ele era capaz de entender a gravidade daquela situação.

\- Tudo bem, vou pensar no assunto - disse, para encerrar a discussão. - Mas, nesse meio tempo, não posso me dar ao luxo de continuar com essa brincadeira com Sakura.

\- Brincadeira? Como, brincadeira?

\- Olhe, Naruto, tentei ser gentil e ajudar a moça, mas tenho meus limites. Você me garantiu que a essa altura ela já teria recuperado a memória. Por que isso ainda não aconteceu?

\- Porque estamos lidando com um ser humano, Sasuke. E, quando se trata da mente humana, as coisas nem sempre correm como se espera.

Sim, Sakura era um ser humano, pensou Sasuke, um ser humano cheio de qualidades. Mas quando aquela história toda chegasse ao fim, ela voltaria para a sua vida normal, e ele também. A moça já virara o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo: continuar com aquela brincadeira de faz-de-conta poderia levá-lo a um desastre.

\- Escute, Naruto, preciso que você converse com Sakura. Vá se encontrar com ela no restaurante, em meu lugar. Tenho certeza de que se você explicar o que...

\- Posso saber de que diabo você está falando?

\- Estou dizendo que sinto muito, mas acabou. Sakura é uma ótima garota, mas eu não posso permitir que ela continue a atrapalhar meus negócios dessa maneira.

\- Ah, não pode?! - exclamou Naruto, furioso. - E o que você pensa que a moça é, um cachorrinho que a gente não quer mais e joga fora?

\- Por Deus, Naruto, não estou dizendo que vamos abandoná-la a coitada na esquina da Broadway com a Quinta Avenida. Acho apenas que devemos ajudá-la a voltar para a sua antiga vida.

\- É isso o que você quer, não é mesmo? Que tudo volte a ser como era antes?

\- É claro.

\- Então, Sasuke Uchiha, você não passa de um pobre-coitado.

\- Ah, muito obrigado.

\- Estou falando sério, está ouvindo? Gosto de você como se fosse meu irmão, mas se você fizer uma coisa dessas, Sasuke, juro que...

\- Que não vai gostar mais de mim?

\- Pare com isso, Sasuke! Pensa por acaso que é melhor que os outros, que não precisa de afeto como todo mundo?

\- Naruto, é melhor pararmos com essa discussão antes que...

\- Sasuke, escute o que estou lhe dizendo: você precisa de Sakura muito mais do que ela de você.

\- O que foi, você enlouqueceu? Por acaso sou eu quem está sofrendo de amnésia?

\- Ah, não? Então por que é que não consegue se lembrar do que significa viver a vida para valer? Por que é que não se lembra do homem que você já foi, um homem que eu admirava e respeitava?

Sasuke deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

\- Deixe dessa conversa, Naruto, e vamos ao que interessa - retorquiu por fim. - Quando permiti que você me convencesse a participar dessa encenação, não concordei nem por um instante a continuar indefinidamente com ela. E chegou a hora de acabar com a brincadeira.

\- Então vá você mesmo dizer isso a Sakura, não conte comigo para isso.

\- Mas eu já não lhe disse que não posso sair do escritório hoje? Que tenho problemas urgentíssimos a resolver?

Naruto bateu no vidro que os separava do motorista no banco dianteiro do automóvel.

\- Pois não, senhor - respondeu o rapaz pelo interfone.

\- Pare o carro, Ben, por favor. Eu vou descer aqui mesmo.

\- Naruto, você não pode fazer isso comigo - protestou Sasuke. - O destino da empresa depende da minha presença lá hoje o dia todo.

Naruto fitou-o diretamente nos olhos, depois desceu do carro e bateu a porta com toda a força.

Quando Ben reconduziu o veículo para o fluxo do tráfego, o primeiro pensamento de Sasuke foi o de ligar para Sakura e desmarcar o encontro para almoçar. Mas então se lembrou de tê-la observado enquanto ela dormia toda enrodilhada como um gatinho, com unia expressão de felicidade no rostinho de anjo...

Ah, por que diabo dormira com ela? Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas acabara não resistindo. Sua fraqueza terminara por lhe complicar terrivelmente a vida e ele não tinha ninguém a quem culpar senão a si mesmo.

Por que fora se envolver com aquela moça? E, o que era pior, como iria conseguir esquecê-la?

…

Ah, que delícia estar ao ar livre! Caminhar pela Park Avenue sob o sol suave de inverno, sentindo aquele ventinho frio no rosto... O Natal estava por toda parte, nas ruas enfeitadas, nas vitrines das lojas, no sorriso das crianças. Só que Sakura já havia recebido seu presente, o presente mais lindo que alguém já ganhara no mundo.

Ela estava apaixonada, e era correspondida. E eles iriam se casar, só no civil, sem festa nem multidões, depois embarcariam em um tapete mágico e voariam para a mais espetacular lua-de-mel da história da humanidade.

Um sujeito apressado chocou o ombro contra o de Sakura e então a fitou de cara fechada, como se a culpa tivesse sido dela. Mas Sakura se limitou a sorrir, nada neste mundo seria capaz de lhe tirar o bom humor. Ah, como a vida era boa...

Ao chegar à esquina, Sakura esperou juntamente com os outros pedestres que o semáforo abrisse. Enquanto esperava, começou a se lembrar de como Sasuke havia sido maravilhoso com ela na noite passada... E mais duas vezes naquela manhã. Aquele Sasuke... Quem diria? O jeito como a beijava, e o jeito como... Bem, era melhor deixar para pensar nisso mais tarde e prestar atenção por onde ia, senão acabaria sendo atropelada.

Sakura não via a hora de se encontrar com Sasuke e estava também ansiosa para lhe contar a novidade. Recebera um telefonema da mãe dele, aquela doçura de mulher, as duas haviam tido uma longa conversa, e Sakura descobrira muita coisa interessante a respeito do homem que ela amava. A Sra. Uchiha lhe falara sobre o senso de dever do filho, sobre seu esforço no trabalho, sobre as coisas que o deixavam feliz. Mikoto também sugerira que Sakura se encarregasse das providências para a lua-de-mel e que os dois fossem passá-la no Taiti, o lugar de que ele mais gostava no mundo.

Sakura atravessou a rua correndo. Mais dois quarteirões e chegaria ao restaurante, onde Sasuke estaria à sua espera. E então eles...

Tudo ficou escuro à sua frente e dessa vez a tontura veio mais forte do que nunca. Sakura conseguiu se apoiar no muro de um edifício, e só não caiu porque se segurou na grade.

Ela não havia ligado para a mãe. Era esse o problema que a perturbava. Sua mãe estava sentada ao lado do telefone, morrendo de preocupação, esperando por seu telefonema... Como pudera se esquecer de ligar para a própria mãe?

Sakura respirou fundo e sentiu que sua visão começava a clarear. O que haveria de errado com ela? Até quando teria de suportar aquelas vertigens e aquelas horríveis sensações de desmaio?

Voltou para a parte central da calçada, deixando-se levar pela multidão que caminhava na mesma direção. Começou a procurar um telefone público, e finalmente encontrou um a meio quarteirão do restaurante. Mas quando introduziu o cartão no aparelho e se preparou para digitar o número, percebeu que não sabia mais para quem desejava ligar. Por mais que se esforçasse, não lhe veio à mente nenhum nome, nenhum rosto.

...

...

...

...

 **A mão de encher o Sasuke de tapa chega a tremer!**

 **Égua, Sasuke! Até em adaptação fica negando as aparências, disfarçando as evidências... Assim não dá!**

 **E fico in love com o Naruto todo centrado e shipper SasuSaku!**

 **Tadinha da Sakura, gente! Mas vamos seguindo o fluxo que tem mais coisa pra acontecer.**


	15. XV

Sakura sorriu para o garçom quando ele veio encher mais uma vez seu copo com água. Já passava do meio-dia e Sasuke estava atrasado. Mas não havia motivo para se preocupar, em uma cidade como aquela, muita coisa poderia ter acontecido para atrasá-lo: um telefonema, um congestionamento de trânsito...

Se não tivesse sido por aquele ataque de tontura, ela nem teria dado importância ao atraso de Sasuke, mas dessa vez ficara seriamente abalada. Bem, fosse qual fosse o motivo das vertigens, ela não permitiria que aquilo lhe estragasse o bom humor.

Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e pensar nos anos de felicidade que estavam por vir. Ao pensar em como Sasuke e ela haveriam de envelhecer juntos. E que aquele seria apenas o primeiro dos cinqüenta Natais que iriam comemorar um ao lado do outro...

Por falar nisso, como fora seu Natal do ano anterior?

Lembranças fugidias passaram pela mente de Sakura: um aroma aqui, uma imagem ali, mas nada de concreto. Nenhuma verdadeira recordação de nenhum dos Natais que já passara em sua vida.

Aquilo já estava começando a deixá-la apavorada. Ela devia ter tido um Natal. Devia tê-lo passado com pessoas de quem gostava. Ou talvez... Ah, sim, só podia ser isso: ela passara seus Natais longe de Sasuke e era por isso que não se lembrava deles.

E Sasuke, por que estava demorando tanto? Sakura olhou pela milésima vez para a porta do restaurante, mas as duas únicas pessoas que acabavam de entrar eram duas velhinhas muito parecidas, ambas com cabelos encaracolados e branquinhos. Pareciam irmãs...

Irmãs? Sakura se lembrava vagamente de ter lido alguma coisa ou assistido a um filme sobre três irmãs, uma mais bonita e talentosa do que a outra. Ah, que bobagem, preocupando-se porque não conseguia se lembrar com clareza. O que haveria de errado com ela naquele dia?

O som de uma risada vinda do outro lado do salão atraiu-lhe a atenção, era uma voz que Jane conhecia, que já ouvira diversas vezes antes. Ela se virou para observar as pessoas, mas não reconheceu ninguém. Também não se lembrava de nenhum dos detalhes do restaurante, mas naquela manhã dissera a Naruto que já havia estado ali.

Como podia não se lembrar de um lugar daqueles? Tratava-se de um dos restaurantes mais finos de Manhattan e, segundo Naruto, Sasuke almoçava ali pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Ah, talvez ela tivesse lido a respeito do Charlemagne em alguma revista, o melhor era parar de se preocupar com aquilo.

O garçom surgiu novamente diante dela.

\- Quer fazer seu pedido agora, senhorita?

\- O quê? Ah, sim... Acho que uma xícara de chá iria bem.

* Pois não. Com leite ou limão?

\- Eu... Eu n-não sei.

O rapaz a fitou com um olhar compreensivo e lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

\- Trarei os dois acompanhamentos e a senhorita escolhe, está bem? Volto daqui a um minuto.

\- Muito obrigada.

Ele saiu em direção à cozinha e Sakura tentou se controlar para não entrar em pânico. O que havia de errado com ela? Por que não conseguia se lembrar sequer de como gostava de seu chá? E onde estava Sasuke, que não chegava nunca?

Foi então que o viu entrando no salão do restaurante. Seu alívio foi tamanho que ela deixou escapar uma exclamação em voz alta, sem se incomodar com os olhares de surpresa dos ocupantes das outras mesas. Ah, Sasuke finalmente chegara, não havia se esquecido dela...

Ele vinha passando por entre as mesas, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Sakura levantou-se, esforçando-se para resistir ao impulso de sair correndo e se atirar nos braços dele.

Ela estava ansiosa para vê-lo sorrir, para vê-lo dar aquele sorriso especial que lhe iluminava as feições. Quando Sasuke a viu, porém, não lhe dirigiu mais que um aceno de cabeça.

\- O que foi, querido? - perguntou Sakura assim que ele chegou à mesa. - Algum problema?

\- Problema? - repetiu Sasuke, beijando-a rapidamente no rosto.

\- Sim, problema - insistiu ela, percebendo que Sasuke evitava fitá-la nos olhos.

Ele fingiu que não ouvira e se sentou, apanhando o cardápio. Depois, vendo que ela permanecia de pé, chamou-a:

\- Konan?

\- Humm?

\- Sente-se, por favor.

Ela obedeceu, percebendo que as pessoas das outras mesas a observavam de novo. E então descobriu o motivo do comportamento retraído de Sasuke: ele não gostava de dar demonstrações de afeto em público. Aquela era uma característica da personalidade dele que ela já conhecia e que precisava respeitar.

Sasuke abriu o cardápio, examinou-o rapidamente e fechou-o, deixando-o de lado.

\- Sasuke?

\- O que foi?

\- Você parece aborrecido.

\- Pois é. Foi um problema que aconteceu na empresa.

\- Não me diga! Alguém se machucou?

\- Não, ninguém se machucou. Mas o valor das nossas ações na Bolsa foi parar lá embaixo.

\- Puxa, que coisa...

\- "Puxa, que coisa" - repetiu Sasuke, com um sorriso sardônico. - Acho que vou usar essa expressão como título do meu relatório aos acionistas... - Sakura se sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada em pleno rosto, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Sua intenção fora apenas a de oferecer uma palavra de apoio e simpatia e Sasuke lhe dera uma resposta cínica daquelas. - Ah, Konan, desculpe-me - pediu ele, arrependendo-se de sua grosseria. - Eu não queria dizer aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, querido, não tem importância.

\- É que hoje fui apanhado de surpresa - justificou-se Sasuke. - Não dei a devida atenção a um determinado negócio, e isso agora vai me custar um bocado de dor de cabeça. Não tive a intenção de descontar em você.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, já passou. Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar uma solução para o problema. Mas primeiro vamos comer, ninguém consegue raciocinar direito de barriga vazia.

Pronto, pensou Sakura, o brilho retornara aos olhos dele. E também o amor que Sasuke sentia por ela. Aqueles ataques de mau humor não deviam ser levados a sério, afinal de contas, até mesmo as pessoas apaixonadas tinham seus bons e maus momentos.

O garçom veio trazer o chá que Sakura pedira e perguntou a Sasuke o que ele gostaria de tomar.

\- Um uísque, por favor. Puro.

O rapaz se afastou em direção ao bar e Sakura se serviu. E só depois dos primeiros goles de chá notou que o havia misturado com limão, e não com leite.

\- Humm...

-O que foi? - perguntou Sasuke. - Por que esse sorriso?

\- Nada, não. É o chá que está muito gostoso.

\- Então, já escolheu o que quer comer?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Nesse momento o garçom voltou com o copo de uísque, ocupando-se em seguida em anotar os pedidos. Assim que ficou de novo a sós com Sasuke, ela apoiou a mão sobre a dele e perguntou:

\- Gostaria de falar sobre o problema que aconteceu na empresa, querido?

\- Não, não gostaria. Não quero estragar o nosso almoço.

\- Podemos deixar para amanhã nossas compras de Natal - declarou Sakura. - Estou vendo que você precisa voltar para o escritório.

\- Obrigado, Konan. Era exatamente isso que eu ia lhe pedir.

\- Pois é, eu já tinha adivinhado.

\- Que bom.

\- Ah, sabe, conversei com sua mãe pelo telefone hoje de manhã.

\- Sério?

\- Ela ficou triste porque você não estava em casa, queria lhe contar que ganhou no bingo ontem à noite. Um prêmio de quase mil dólares!

\- Que ótimo... E que mais ela disse?

\- Ah, sua mãe me contou muita coisa sobre a sua infância, querido. Contou que aos cinco anos você adorava brincar de caubói, e vivia correndo pela casa em um cavalinho de cabo de vassoura.

\- Ah, não... - fez Sasuke, levando a mão à cabeça. - Mamãe não podia ter lhe contado uma bobagem dessas!

\- Por que não? - surpreendeu-se Sakura. - Achei tão engraçadinho... E a fiz prometer que, quando voltar do cruzeiro, vai me mostrar todas as fotografias de você bebê.

\- Ah, meu Deus...

\- O que vai acontecer, caso você não tenha se esquecido, depois de amanhã.

\- O quê?

\- Como o quê? Sua mãe volta do Caribe depois de amanhã, querido. Vai chegar ao Aeroporto La Guardiã às oito e não sei quanto, eu anotei tudo direitinho.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e os apertou com os dedos, aquela notícia fora realmente a gota d'água. Mas, antes que Sakura tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar o porquê daquela reação, a comida chegou: o filé malpassado com batatas cozidas que ele pedira e o peito de frango com alface, tomate e maionese pedido por Sakura.

Os dois começaram a comer, cada um distraído com os próprios pensamentos.

O súbito barulho de louça quebrada assustou Sakura e ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que sua xícara de chá se estilhaçara em mil pedaços. Mas como, se ela não se lembrava de tê-la pegado após o início da refeição? Como também não se lembrava de nenhum dos outros Natais de sua vida...

Sasuke ficou mais assustado ainda ao observar o rosto dela. Sakura ficara pálida como cera e seus olhos estavam arregalados, parecia terrivelmente confusa e apavorada.

Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado e apanhou do chão um dos cacos de porcelana, mas se esqueceu completamente da xícara quebrada quando ela olhou nos olhos dele. Deus do céu, como aquela criatura era desprotegida e vulnerável!

\- Calma, Konan, está tudo bem - murmurou Sasuke, tomando-lhe carinhosamente a mão.

\- Mas...

\- Não, não se preocupe. É por causa da pancada que você levou na cabeça. Parece que foi um pouco mais grave do que havíamos pensado.

* Tenho tido umas tonturas esquisitas a toda hora... E não consigo me lembrar de...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas tudo isso logo vai passar, pode acreditar em mim.

\- Vai mesmo?

Sasuke levantou-se e depositou o caco de porcelana na mesa, depois inclinou-se e beijou Sakura delicadamente nos lábios.

\- Vai, sim, eu juro - sussurrou por fim.

Quando Sasuke reassumiu seu assento, viu que ela estava visivelmente mais calma. Graças a Deus. Gostava dela, gostava muito, mas, com todos os seus compromissos de trabalho, não tinha disponibilidade para ajudá-la. Sakura precisava de alguém que lhe fizesse companhia, que lhe desse atenção, porém, infelizmente, esse alguém não era ele. Sasuke não tinha tempo de dar atenção nem à sua própria vida.

Isso não significava, contudo, que ele quisesse magoá-la. Não, de forma alguma, Sakura se transformara em uma pessoa especial em sua vida, e esse era um fato que Sasuke não podia negar. Mas ele não a amava, amor era uma coisa completamente diferente.

\- Sasuke?

\- Sim?

\- Eu pretendia esperar para lhe contar, mas...

\- O que foi?

Sakura se inclinou em sua direção.

\- Já organizei tudo para a nossa lua-de-mel - murmurou, em tom de segredo.

\- Nossa... lua-de-mel?

\- Isso mesmo - confirmou ela com um largo sorriso. - Já providenciei tudo: passagens, reservas, tudo mesmo. Você não vai precisar levantar uma palha.

\- Mas...

\- Ela me pediu para não lhe dizer nada, só que eu não agüento guardar segredo. O lugar para onde vamos, que eu não vou lhe contar agora, foi idéia de sua mãe. Na verdade, o plano todo foi idéia dela. Sua mãe não é mesmo um amor?

\- Ah, sim... - disse Sasuke por entre os dentes. - Mamãe é uma gracinha.

Mamãe e suas manipulações, pensou ele. Naruto e suas idéias geniais. Tudo corria bem em sua vida antes daquela maluquice toda e agora ele não sabia como se safar daquela enrascada.

Aquela altura ele já deveria estar de volta ao escritório. Já deveria ter comunicado a Sakura que estava tudo acabado, oferecido a ela um ombro para chorar e dado o fora dali.

Mas não podia lhe dizer nada, podia? Sakura ficaria com o coração em pedaços e isso Sasuke não seria capaz de suportar. Que belo empresário "frio e calculista"... Não era de admirar que Bob Riverside tivesse ido procurar outra pessoa.

Mas, pensando bem, o que eram apenas mais alguns dias? Que mal haveria em Sakura ficar mais algum tempo na casa dele, desde que se limitasse a enfeitar a árvore de Natal? E a tomar seus banhos na banheira de hidromassagem?

Ah, que droga, seu pensamento se desviara na direção errada. Sasuke ficou imediatamente excitado, como acontecia toda vez em que pensava nos acontecimentos da noite anterior e daquela manhã. Tivera de esperar até os trinta e um anos para descobrir que fazer amor podia ser uma coisa maravilhosa.

\- Sasuke?

\- Humm?

\- Por que é que você está sorrindo?

\- Ah, eu estava só me lembrando de hoje de manhã.

\- Hoje de... Ah, entendi - disse Sakura com um sorrisinho maroto. - Da primeira vez ou da segunda?

\- Das duas.

\- Pois é - murmurou ela. - Eu também não consigo parar de pensar nisso. - Sasuke levou à boca um pedaço de filé e Sakura espetou com o garfo uma rodela de tomate. - Escute, você tem mesmo que voltar para o escritório? - perguntou de repente. - Esse problema que precisa resolver não pode esperar até amanhã?

\- Não, não pode. Mas também não sei de que vai me servir voltar ao escritório, já que não tenho cabeça para trabalhar. O que foi que você fez comigo, sua diabinha?

\- Eu? Nada, ora. Só coloquei um pouco de tempero na sua vidinha sem graça.

Embora na realidade não tivesse nenhum motivo para isso, Sasuke não resistiu e caiu na risada. Como podia rir, se tinha consciência de estar cavando para si mesmo um buraco cada vez mais fundo?

\- Sasuke?

O som de uma voz feminina veio por trás dele. Sakura ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Charles ia se virar, mas a recém-chegada deu a volta pelo lado oposto da cadeira.

\- Pois n... - O sorriso se congelou nos lábios dele. Ah, não, meu Deus, não! Ela não! Não agora!

\- Como é que você vai, meu docinho de coco? - perguntou a mulher com voz afetada, inclinando-se para ele e beijando-o em cada lado de seu rosto. - Que sorte a minha encontrá-lo aqui!

\- Quem sabe possamos conversar mais tarde, e...

\- Conversar mais tarde? Como assim?! - exclamou ela agitando no ar um exemplar da revista Atitudes, com o maldito anúncio assinalado por um círculo feito com batom vermelho. - Você me fez voltar da Europa porque queria falar comigo e agora eu não quero esperar nem mais um segundo.

\- É que... - Sasuke olhou para Sakura com uma expressão desesperada, tentando fazê-la entender que devia ir embora, que precisava fugir correndo dali. Era como se ela estivesse paralisada diante de um caminhão que se aproximava em alta velocidade, e ele não pudesse fazer nada para salvá-la.

\- Então, querido? Não vai me apresentar à sua amiga?

Sasuke levantou-se, esforçando-se para pensar em uma saída para aquela situação.

\- Olhe, por que não marcamos um almoço para amanhã...

A mulher, que ele não via há anos, voltou-se para Sakura e lhe estendeu pomposamente a mão de unhas perfeitamente manicuradas.

\- Meu nome é Konan Baskin, queridinha. Qual é o seu?

A expressão do rosto apavorado de Sakura ficaria gravada a fogo na memória de Sasuke para o resto de sua vida. Ela se voltou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Sasuke! - exclamou, com uma voz cujo tom já beirava a histeria.

\- Calma, eu posso explicar tudo. É só você ficar calma.

\- Mas eu não estou entendendo...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, parece mesmo difícil de entender, mas eu lhe juro que vai ficar tudo bem.

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça e se levantou, depois se voltou para Konan, com o olhar de um animalzinho assustado.

\- Se você me der licença... É que tenho outro compromisso.

Então apanhou sua bolsa e saiu em direção à porta do restaurante.

\- Sakura, espere!

Ela parou e se voltou para Sasuke. E ali mesmo, de pé entre um grupo de quatro pessoas e uma mesa vazia, recuperou a memória. Ele viu nos olhos dela o que acontecera, e teve certeza ao observar que Sakura tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ela se lembrou de quem era e se lembrou de tudo o que fizera.

E com um grito estrangulado que despedaçou o coração de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo do restaurante.

...

...

...

 **Oh, gente! E agora? O.O**


	16. XVI

Sakura Haruno. Era isso que ela era. Apenas Sakura Haruno.

Ela saiu correndo do restaurante, mal enxergando por onde ia por causa das lágrimas, e virou à esquerda na Park Avenue. O que desejava era desaparecer, o que esperava era que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse para sempre.

Lembranças bombardeavam-lhe o cérebro de todos os lados. Sua mãe, Temari, Hinata e, naturalmente, Ino. O minúsculo apartamento, com sua triste arvorezinha de Natal. As fotografias de Sasuke Uchiha. Malditas fossem aquelas fotografias e as fantasias idiotas que ela cultivara.

De todas as pessoas existentes no planeta, a última diante de quem ela gostaria de se humilhar era Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar de horror ao pensar no que havia feito na presença dele. Ficara nua diante de Sasuke! Fizera sexo com ele! Que vergonha, meu Deus, que vergonha!

Ela enxugou os olhos com a costa da mão e atravessou a rua, tentando pensar no que fazer, aonde ir. Devia estar parecendo uma louca, a julgar pelo modo como os transeuntes abriam espaço à sua passagem.

Decidiu esconder-se por algum tempo na entrada de um edifício abandonado, longe da visão de quem passava na rua e, espremendo-se no cantinho do portal, deu finalmente vazão a um pranto convulso. Virando-se para a parede e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorou como jamais chorara na vida.

Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo, a pior coisa que lhe poderia ter acontecido. O que lhe dera na cabeça para pensar que era uma mulher sofisticada e vivida? Só rindo mesmo. O quê, aliás, era o que Sasuke devia estar fazendo naquele momento: rindo dela e de sua inominável estupidez.

Como pudera ser tão idiota? Algo devia ter-lhe acontecido, Sakura não sabia o quê, mas se lembrava de ter sido atendida em um hospital. E também de alguma coisa relacionada a uma estatueta de gesso.

Em relação aos dias anteriores, aquela era a única parte ainda nebulosa em sua mente. Do restante, ela se lembrava de forma dolorosamente nítida: havia beijado Sasuke, o havia seduzido, planejara seu casamento com ele!

Sakura abriu a bolsa, em busca de algo com que enxugar o rosto. Bem, pelo menos um de seus problemas estava resolvido: encontrou um pacotinho de lenços de papel. O que não encontrou foi dinheiro para pegar um táxi ou pelo menos um ônibus. Além dos lencinhos, tudo o que havia em sua bolsa era um cartão telefônico, um batom e duas passagens para o Taiti.

E agora? Ela podia ao menos dar um telefonema, mas para quem? Ino era a única pessoa de sua família que se encontrava na cidade, mas para ela Sakura não queria ligar, que Deus a livrasse. Mesmo porque Ino ou não se encontraria em casa, ou, caso se encontrasse, estaria dormindo. E, se por um milagre Sakura conseguisse encontrá-la, ela a ajudaria com a maior má vontade e depois passaria o resto da vida lembrando-a daquilo o que tivesse feito. Não, não iria ligar para Ino.

E que outra opção lhe restava? Sakura não tinha amigos de verdade. Em seu mundo de fantasia, seus amigos eram personagens literários, astros de cinema e cantores de rock. Ela jamais tivera espaço em sua vida para amigos de carne e osso.

O que fazer? Jamais conseguiria caminhar toda aquela distância até o Harlem, e, ainda por cima, estava tremendo de frio. Na próxima vez em que saísse correndo de um restaurante como uma louca, precisaria se lembrar ao menos de pegar seu casaco.

Completamente desorientada, Sakura apoiou a testa na parede do edifício. Como se não bastasse toda aquela humilhação, ela estava realmente em palpos de aranha: não podia voltar para o trabalho, e tudo o que possuía eram alguns poucos dólares escondidos no apartamento, dentro da lata de farinha. Não tinha parentes a quem pudesse recorrer e não tinha amigos. Como pudera se meter em uma situação daquelas?

\- Sakura?

Ela ficou imóvel ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado a pouca distância dali. Era a voz de Sasuke. Ah, não, nem pensar, Sakura não suportaria permitir que ele a visse naquele estado.

Desesperada, espremeu-se ainda mais no cantinho escuro do portal. Sasuke passou na calçada em frente, porém não a viu, trazia alguma coisa na mão, mas Sakura não conseguiu distinguir de que se tratava.

Passados alguns instantes, ela o ouviu gritar novamente o seu nome, em um tom de voz preocupado. Sasuke devia estar com medo de que uma doida como ela fizesse alguma loucura, como se atirar na frente de um táxi ou atravessar o Central Park sozinha à noite.

Sasuke entrou de novo em seu campo de visão e Sakura viu que o que ele segurava na mão era o seu casaco esquecido no restaurante. Mais uma vez ele passou sem a ver e prosseguiu caminhando pela calçada na mesma direção da qual viera antes.

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, graças aos céus conseguira esconder-se dele. Conseguira mais uma vez ficar invisível, ela que fora invisível a vida inteira. A esfuziante Konan não teria conseguido deixar de ser vista, mas ela, a insignificante Sakura, não tivera dificuldade para fingir que não existia.

Pegou o cartão telefônico de dentro da bolsa, saiu de seu esconderijo e recomeçou a caminhar, em busca de um telefone público. Acabara de se lembrar de uma pessoa para quem poderia ligar, uma pessoa que não deixaria de ajudá-la. Naruto. Naruto fora tão bom com ela no decorrer de tudo o que lhe acontecera e com certeza a levaria para casa. Além disso, ele já sabia de toda a verdade e Sakura, que se sentia completamente exausta, não teria de se desgastar ainda mais dando-lhe explicações.

…

Sasuke andava de um lado para outro como um autômato, da cozinha para junto da árvore de Natal e vice-versa. Que fim levara Sakura? Como ele pudera deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto?

A pobrezinha estava em algum lugar lá fora, sozinha e apavorada, tremendo de frio sem o casaco. E tudo por causa daquela mania que ele tinha de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas, da mesma maneira, nos mesmos lugares, dias e horários. Tudo por causa daquela maldita rotina que ele tanto valorizava em sua vida.

Sim, porque se ele não tivesse o costume de freqüentar o Charlemagne às terças e sextas desde que assumira a empresa, se não se sentasse sempre à mesma mesa e sempre no mesmo horário, Konan Baskin não o teria encontrado no restaurante.

Como a vida era irônica... No exato instante em que a vira, Sasuke havia finalmente se lembrado do porquê de seu rompimento com ela. Por mais boa moça que fosse, por mais sofisticada, culta e bem informada, Konan era na verdade a criatura mais chata e enjoada que ele já conhecera. A idéia de passar o resto da vida ao lado dela era simplesmente absurda.

Sasuke contemplou a árvore de Natal, de dimensões exageradas. Konan Baskin jamais teria comprado algo daquele tamanho, o máximo trabalho a que se daria seria o de contratar um profissional para, com toda a finesse e bom gosto, encarregar-se da decoração do apartamento para as festas. E jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça a idéia de encher o quarto dele de lampadazinhas coloridas e faiscantes.

Por falar em quarto... Sakura também fizera ali coisas que jamais passariam pela cabeça de Konan.

Konan não teria virado o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo, não teria desviado sua atenção do trabalho. Teria feito tudo certinho: as festas certas, as obras de caridade certas... Sexo no sábado à noite, o Times no domingo de manhã. Não era exatamente isso o que Sasuke queria?

E por quê, então, só de pensar nessas coisas agora, ele sentia um arrepio de horror? Que droga! A verdade era que, no momento em que Sakura saíra correndo do restaurante, o mundo dele havia se paralisado. Sasuke não queria nem imaginar o que significaria perdê-la para sempre.

Chiyo, que tivera o bom senso de se manter a distância do patrão após ter ouvido um breve relato do que ocorrera no restaurante, veio da cozinha com uma xícara na mão.

\- Não estou com vontade de tomar nada, obrigado.

\- Deixe de conversa, Sr. Uchiha, e beba de uma vez.

Observando a expressão do rosto dela e o tom de sua voz, Sasuke logo viu que seria melhor não discutir. E, tomando um gole do conteúdo da xícara, percebeu que se tratava de café misturado com conhaque.

\- Obrigado, Chiyo - disse por fim.

\- Diga-me uma coisa, Sr. Uchiha: por que diabo teve de levá-la justamente para aquele restaurante?

\- Como é que eu ia saber que Konan iria aparecer lá justamente naquela hora?

A governanta o fitou com um olhar misto de raiva e pena.

\- E o que está esperando para ir atrás da pobrezinha?

\- Ah, Chiyo, se eu soubesse onde Sakura está, já teria ido há muito tempo.

\- Já tentou o apartamento dela?

\- Tenho ligado para lá a cada dez minutos.

\- Ora, essa! - exclamou a mulher, deixando escapar um suspiro de desânimo e impaciência ao mesmo tempo. - E acha mesmo que ela vai atender, sabendo que é o senhor quem está ligando?

\- Ah, meu Deus... Eu não havia pensado nisso.

\- Vou mandar Ben tirar o carro da garagem - declarou Chiyo, saindo em direção à cozinha.

O tilintar do telefone, porém, a deteve. Ela olhou para Sasuke, que olhou para ela e finalmente se atirou em direção ao aparelho para atender à chamada.

\- Sakura? - perguntou, aflito.

Ninguém respondeu, mas Sasuke ouviu ruídos ao fundo. O som de algo sendo arrastado, um chiado como o de uma chaleira com água fervendo...

\- Ah, claro, eu gostaria muito. - Era a voz de Naruto, abafada e distante, mas com certeza a voz de Naruto.

\- Alô? Alô? - insistiu Sasuke, mas ainda sem resposta.

\- Venha, Sakura, sente-se aqui e termine o que estava me contando.

Sasuke sentiu-se invadido por um enorme alívio. Graças a Deus! Sakura devia ter ligado para Sasuke e os dois estavam em algum lugar, no apartamento dele, ou mais provavelmente no dela. O único mistério era por que Naruto não falava com ele e, pelo que parecia, deixara o telefone ligado de propósito, para que ele ouvisse a conversa.

\- Pois é, Naruto - disse Sakura -, não posso acreditar que fui fazer uma coisa dessas logo com ele.

\- Como assim, logo com ele?

\- É que... É que eu amo Sasuke, Naruto. Amo muito, amo de verdade. Mesmo agora, mesmo depois da bobagem que fiz, daquela idiotice que acabou estragando tudo.

\- Mas você o ama sendo Sakura ou sendo Konan?

\- Sendo Sakura, é claro. Faz muito tempo que me apaixonei por Sasuke. E ter passado esses dias com ele só fez piorar ainda mais a situação. Malditos sejam aquele anúncio imbecil e a minha imaginação idiota. Sasuke deve pensar que sou louca de pedra. Não tenho o direito de amá-lo!

\- E nunca lhe passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de Sasuke também estar apaixonado por você?

\- Ah, Naruto, tenha dó. E de mim que estamos falando, não de Konan.

\- Mas será que não vê, minha querida? Você é Konan, aquela Konan maravilhosa em que se transformou depois da pancada na cabeça!

\- Agora quem parece ter levado uma pancada na cabeça é você. Não sou Konan maravilhosa coisa nenhuma e você sabe disso.

\- Ah, garota, como você está enganada... Você sempre foi essa Konan, mas tinha medo de mostrar quem realmente era. E vou lhe dizer mais uma coisa, Sakura: se Sasuke tiver um pingo de cérebro dentro daquela cabeça dura, vai enxergar que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele. E vai se casar com você.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Que história era aquela de casamento?

\- Ah, Naruto, você e esse seu enorme coração... Eu vi a verdadeira Konan, lembra-se? Não pode haver no mundo duas pessoas mais diferentes do que nós duas.

\- Eu sei, e dou graças aos céus por isso. Se você se parecesse com ela, pode acreditar que eu não estaria aqui agora.

Sakura respondeu alguma coisa, mas sua voz parecia estar vindo de outro cômodo e Sasuke não conseguiu entender.

\- Sasuke? - A voz de Naruto, nítida e alta assustou-o.

\- O quê? Sim, sou eu!

\- Venha para cá agora mesmo.

\- Mas onde é que você está?

\- No apartamento dela, seu idiota.

\- Mas...

\- Mas o quê? Mas o quê, seu cretino? Será que a sua estupidez é tamanha que vai deixar Sakura sair da sua vida? Pense bem, homem de Deus, imagine-se dormindo toda noite ao lado dela, acordando toda manhã ao lado dela...

Sasuke finalmente entendeu. E imaginou Sakura em sua cama. Sakura revolucionando a rotina ordeira e insípida de sua vida. Sakura tendo os filhos dele

\- Naruto, pelo amor de Deus, não a deixe sair daí!

\- Vou fazer o que puder, mas acho melhor você se apressar.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e saiu praticamente voando em direção à porta. Chiyo já se achava de prontidão, com o sobretudo dele nas mãos.

\- Ben está esperando lá embaixo - declarou ela. - Agora vá até lá e trate de fazer o que é certo, está me ouvindo?

\- Vou tentar - murmurou ele.

\- Vai tentar coisa nenhuma. Vai fazer, e estamos conversados. Sasuke ficou indeciso por alguns segundos, depois se inclinou e plantou um sonoro beijo na bochecha da governanta.

\- Obrigado, Chiyo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Em meio segundo ele já saíra para o corredor e descia pelo elevador que, também graças a Chiyo, já se encontrava à sua espera.

Sakura, a mulher de sua vida. Quem poderia ter imaginado uma coisa dessas? Deus do céu, a mãe dele iria acabar com o estoque de fogos de artifício da cidade. E as duas juntas, então? Iriam infernizar cada um de seus dias até levá-lo à loucura.

Então, por que diabo ele estava sorrindo com aquela cara de bobo?

Sakura terminou de tomar o chá e contemplou sua lamentável arvorezinha de Natal. A pobre-coitada finalmente entregara os pontos: tendo ficado alguns dias sem ser regada, acabara por secar e morrer. Igualzinho ao que acontecera com os sonhos de sua dona.

A despeito do que Naruto lhe dissera, Sakura não era tola a ponto de esperar um final feliz para a sua patética história de amor. Sua experiência de vida lhe ensinara que não nascera para virar Cinderela à meia-noite, sua tendência era mais para virar abóbora.

Naruto saiu do banheiro e sorriu para ela.

\- E então, como está se sentindo?

\- Assim, assim - respondeu Sakura, dando de ombros.

\- Vamos, garota, aguente firme - disse ele, apertando-lhe afetuosamente a mão.

\- Estou tentando, Naruto. Mas fico me lembrando do restaurante, daquela mulher entrando com a revista na mão, de todo mundo em volta olhando para mim, e...

\- Escute, Sakura, está na hora de parar com essa idéia fixa.

\- Está bem, está bem - rendeu-se ela, com um sorriso. - Não vou pensar mais nisso. Logo, logo estarei melhor, você vai ver. E você não precisa ficar aqui me paparicando, aposto que deve ter um milhão de coisas para fazer.

\- O que é, está me mandando embora? Estou perfeitamente bem aqui, tomando esse seu chazinho gostoso.

Ela pegou a bolsa e de lá retirou as passagens de avião.

\- Será que poderia devolver estas passagens para Sasuke?

Tenho certeza de que ele vai conseguir a restituição do dinheiro.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela e abriu a capa de uma das passagens.

\- Ora, vejam só... Taiti!

\- Foi sugestão da mãe dele. Ela disse que Sasuke adora esse lugar.

\- E adora mesmo - confirmou Naruto. - Mas acho que você deve guardá-las por mais algum tempo - acrescentou, depositando-as sobre a mesa.

\- Mas que idéia! Já não basta o tempo que vou ter de trabalhar para devolver a ele o que gastei com aquelas roupas? Uns cem anos, no mínimo. Essas passagens são de primeira classe, Naruto, custaram uma fortuna.

\- Sei, sei.

\- Sei, sei - arremedou-o ela, em tom irônico. - Aposto que é isso que você diz a todos os seus pacientes antes de enfiá-los em uma camisa-de-força.

\- Pronto, lá se vai a minha carreira por água abaixo... Você acaba de descobrir meu maior segredo profissional.

\- Engraçadinho. Sei muito bem da sua fama de melhor médico de loucos da cidade.

\- Só da cidade? Sou o melhor da galáxia, minha querida...

Sakura caiu na risada. E ela que imaginava que iria passar muito tempo sem ser capaz de rir!

\- Naruto, eu...

Sakura foi interrompida por uma batida à porta. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito, ela olhou para Naruto, depois para a porta, depois para Naruto novamente.

\- Como é, Sakura? - perguntou ele com a maior calma deste mundo. - Vai ficar sentada aí o dia inteiro ou vai abrir a porta de uma vez?

Ela se levantou, convencida de que não podia ser. Devia ser o senhorio, ou a sra. Erlich do apartamento ao lado. Não podia ser Sasuke. Sasuke, não, é claro que não.

A despeito de sua convicção, Sakura praticamente se atirou sobre a porta. Abriu-a, e sentiu que seu coração iria explodir.

\- Sakura... - murmurou ele. E, ao ouvir o tom em que Sasuke dissera aquela única palavra, ao ver a expressão de seu rosto e contemplar o brilho que lhe cintilava nos olhos, ela percebeu que sua história iria, sim, ter um final feliz.

\- E então, vocês dois aí? - intrometeu-se Naruto. - Vão ficar muito tempo olhando um para o outro com essas caras de bobos ou vão se beijar?

Sakura nem teve tempo de perceber como, mas quando se deu conta, já se encontrava nos braços de Sasuke, os lábios perdidos nos dele, enchendo os pulmões com o cheiro dele. Sasuke. Sasuke estava ali abraçado com ela, e dessa vez não se tratava de um sonho nem de uma fantasia.

\- Nós dois precisamos conversar - sussurrou ele finalmente, com voz rouca.

\- Bem - disse Naruto, levantando-se e começando a vestir o casaco -, acho que chegou minha hora de ir cuidar da vida.

\- Ah, não, Naruto - protestou Sakura. - Você não precisa ir embora.

\- Precisa, sim - observou Sasuke, olhando feio para o amigo.

\- Seu mal-agradecido - respondeu Naruto com um suspiro.

\- Vá de uma vez, criatura.

Naruto não deu atenção à impaciência de Sasuke e se aproximou calmamente de Sakura, beijando-a no rosto.

\- Não poderia ter acontecido a uma pessoa mais merecedora, minha querida - disse-lhe com um sorriso. - Você é incrivelmente especial, sabia disso?

\- Não sabia, não. Mas estou começando a acreditar. Obrigada, Naruto.

E dali a alguns instantes, Sakura e Sasuke se encontraram finalmente a sós.

\- Desculpe-me, Sakura, por favor - murmurou ele. - Nem sei o que dizer para lhe pedir perdão.

\- Pedir perdão a mim? Mas fui eu quem gastou o seu dinheiro como louca e atrapalhou toda a sua vida!

\- É verdade. Mas eu não queria que você recuperasse a memória daquela forma tão dolorosa. Nunca imaginei que Konan iria aparecer no restaurante de repente.

\- Ah, sim... Konan.

\- Vamos, não se preocupe. No momento em que pus os olhos nela, percebi que aquele anúncio tinha sido um tremendo erro.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, é verdade. Só não percebi naquele momento é que já havia outra pessoa na minha vida.

\- Outra pessoa?

Sasuke tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e ela fechou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

\- Sakura?

\- Humm?

\- Eu amo você, minha querida.

\- Eu sei, amor da minha vida. Eu também amo você.

\- Sabe, Sakura, estive pensando e tive uma idéia... - disse Sasuke bem devagar, com um brilho maroto nos olhos. E depois acrescentou de um só fôlego: - Por que não nos casamos só no civil, sem festa nem nada, e depois voamos para o Taiti para passar a lua-de-mel?

\- Puxa, querido, que idéia original! Como é que conseguiu pensar numa coisa tão criativa?

O sorriso de Sasuke se ampliou e ele a abraçou com toda a ternura.

\- Você tem consciência de que fez uma terrível revolução na rotina da minha vida, não tem?

\- Tenho, sim - riu Sakura. - E na minha opinião, era exatamente disso que você precisava. - Ouvindo nesse momento uma batida à porta, ela perguntou: - Quem será? Será que Naruto esqueceu alguma coisa?

\- Ele não se atreveria a voltar aqui agora - disse Sasuke de cara feia. - Que eu saiba, Naruto tem amor à própria pele.

Sakura abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém. No chão junto à soleira, porém, estava algo que o jovem psiquiatra lhes deixara de lembrança.

Uma estatueta de gesso, encardida e escalavrada, à qual faltavam os pés e um pedaço da asa. Cupido, o pequeno deus do amor.

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto Sasuke a abraçava pela cintura.

\- Eu não lhe disse, meu amor? Foi o destino...

Sasuke sorriu, pegou a estatueta e fechou a porta.

...

...

...

 **Aaah, gente! Acabou! T.T Vamos ao epílogo!**


	17. Epílogo

Dois meses depois...

A Sra. Sakura Uchiha espremeu a loção bronzeadora na palma da mão e, antes que a deixasse pingar na areia, inclinou-se para Sasuke e começou a lhe fazer uma longa e lenta massagem nas costas.

Não existia na face da Terra, naquele momento, alguém mais feliz do que ela. Afinal de contas, estava casada com o homem mais carinhoso, mais atencioso, mais bonito, mais sensual, mais...

\- Ai! - gemeu ele, mudando de posição. - Cuidado aí, querida...

Sakura diminuiu a pressão das mãos, mas seu pensamento logo flutuou de novo para longe dali. Voltou a se lembrar de seu casamento, que ocorrera havia exatamente cinco dias.

Dizer que suas irmãs haviam ficado de queixo caído seria passar muito longe da verdade. Ino tomara tanta champanhe que ficara bêbada e desmaiara no toalete. Sai, o tal namoradinho dela, fugira com um dos garçons. Temari fizera mais um de seus costumeiros dramas, indignadíssima por não ter sido convidada para tocar a Marcha Nupcial na cerimônia. Hinata, porém, havia reagido muito bem, quer dizer, isso depois do choque inicial. Fora muito divertido convidar a família a se reunir sem que eles soubessem para quê, a mãe de Sakura ficara furiosa com a filha, mas com o tempo haveria de se recuperar.

Naruto ficara muito satisfeito ao ver a segurança de Sakura diante da família e dera muitas risadas observando a expressão de surpresa que a mãe, Temari e Ino tentavam a todo custo disfarçar. A certa altura, porém, sua atenção se desviara para uma das outras convidadas, uma linda morena de rosto de anjo que começara a fitá-lo com o olhar mais doce deste mundo...

Todos haviam se divertido muito, dançando até de madrugada, bebendo demais, rindo demais e provocando um grande alvoroço no salão do Westminster Regent.

E a Lua de Mel, então, estava sendo simplesmente gloriosa. Durante o dia, os dois pombinhos nada mais faziam a não ser dormir até tarde, flutuar no azul maravilhoso do mar taitiano, experimentar deliciosos coquetéis de frutas e tomar intermináveis banhos de sol. E à noite, entregavam-se ao sexo mais ardente que...

\- Ah... Isso mesmo, querida, bem aí... - gemeu Sasuke e Sakura voltou a se concentrar na massagem. Queria fazer tudo o que pudesse para relaxar os músculos tensos do marido, o pobrezinho ainda andava muito estressado.

\- Sasuke?

\- Humm?

\- Estive pensando... Nós bem que podíamos aproveitar a Lua de Mel para fazer um bebê, você não acha?

\- Um b-bebê?! - exclamou ele, virando-se imediatamente de barriga para cima. - Mas faz apenas cinco dias que nos casamos!

\- Ah, então você prefere esperar um pouco?

Sasuke agarrou-a pelos ombros e a puxou para cima de seu corpo bronzeado.

\- Só um pouco - disse com um sorriso. - É que há algumas coisas que quero fazer antes disso.

\- É mesmo? Que coisas são essas?

\- Paparicar você. Fazê-la feliz. E descobrir tudo o que puder a seu respeito.

\- Por quê? - surpreendeu-se ela. - Você acha que ainda não me conhece?

\- Tudo o que sei com certeza é que você despertou em mim o maior amor que um homem pode sentir por uma mulher.

\- Quem, eu? Não me venha com essa, bonitão. Quando você se apaixonou, não foi por mim, Sakura, e sim pela falsa Konan.

\- Querida, nós já conversamos sobre isso em outras ocasiões - declarou Sasuke com uma expressão séria -, mas agora vamos deixar tudo claro de uma vez por todas. - E, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos, acrescentou: - É você que eu amo, Sakura, a Sakura que você sempre foi.

\- Mas eu...

\- Você jamais deixou de ser Sakura nem por um instante, nunca se pareceu com a verdadeira Konan, que Deus me livre. Konan jamais seria capaz de fazer comigo o que você fez...

\- É mesmo? - perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto. - E o que foi que eu fiz com você de tão especial?

\- Você é muito assanhadinha, sabia disso?

\- Quem, eu? Imagine...

\- Eu não estava me referindo ao que você está pensando - prosseguiu Sasuke, voltando a ficar sério. - O que eu queria dizer e isso não é novidade, é que você virou meu mundinho sem graça de cabeça para baixo e me ensinou o que é viver a vida de verdade.

\- Sim, querido, tudo isso não é novidade para mim. Mas é tão bom ouví-lo dizer essas coisas de novo...

\- Mas espere um pouco, sua pretensiosa, eu também fiz algo de bom para você, não fiz?

Sakura fitou-o com ternura e descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Você, meu amor, me fez descobrir quem eu era de verdade. E me deu tanta felicidade que acabei achando que ser Sakura, e não Konan, realmente valia a pena.

\- É, eu sou mesmo bom nisso.

\- Nisso e em outras coisas - sussurrou ela em tom malicioso, acariciando-lhe o abdome com movimentos significativos.

\- O quê? Agora? Aqui?

\- A praia está completamente deserta - declarou Sakura, pondo-se de pé e puxando Sasuke pelas mãos para que se levantasse também. - Podemos fingir que sou a sobrevivente de um naufrágio e que você é um selvagem da floresta que foi criado pelos lobos e...

\- Sakura, tenha dó...

\- Ah, vamos lá! Vai ser divertido!

\- Está bem, está bem - ele se rendeu por fim.

\- Eu amo você, Sasuke Uchiha - sussurrou Sakura, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

\- Sasuke Uchiha? Que Sasuke Uchiha é esse? Sou o perigoso homem-fera que vivia sozinho na minha linda ilha deserta, até que ontem à noite uma terrível tempestade...

...

...

...

...

 **Aaaaah, gente! Acabou! T.T Tô com saudades já!**

 **Vocês viram que o Sasuke apenas se jogou nas loucuras da Sakura e foi bem mais feliz?**

 **Uma coisa que gostaria que vocês soubessem, eu realmente quis que o Naruto fizesse o papel do psiquiatra mais fofo e legal desse mundo, porque acho que ficou perfeito.**

 **Eu ia deixar as irmãs da Sakura como as personagens originais do livro, principalmente por causa da Hinata que não encaixava no tipo irmã malvada. Só que aí, teve a reação da família e a da Felicity, original da Hinata, se encaixou perfeitamente, ela aceitou o casamento de boas e só ficou surpresa. Ino ficando bêbada e Sai indo embora com outro boy parece muito com outras fics que li.**

 **A garota que o Naruto/David nota, não é a Hinata/Felicity, mas eu modifiquei pra dar a entender que sim, porque eu não ia deixar ele ficar com outra garota, né? Aliás a autora original podia ter pensado nisso e feito a continuação com a aventura amorosa do David, que aqui é o nosso Naruto.**

 **Agora estou me despedindo, porque essas notas finais vão ficar maiores que o epílogo em si.**

 **Espero mesmo que tenham gostado de ler, eu gostei muito de adaptar, foi especial porque a história é muito doce e cativante.**

 **Então, pra finalizar depois de milhões de beijos, fiquem com a sinopse da minha próxima adaptação que assim como essa, será postada no Wattpad e no :**

 _ **Inglaterra, 1578**_

 _ **Unidos pelo destino...**_

 _ **Para assegurar o futuro de seu clã, Sasuke Uchiha precisa se casar. E Karin Haruno, filha de um conde inglês, é a escolha perfeita! Brodick nunca viu sua noiva, mas isso é irrelevante, pois tudo o que ele quer é uma mulher que lhe dê um herdeiro.**_

 _ **Ao descobrir que está prometida a um homem a quem não ama, Karin decide mandar a meio-irmã Sakura em seu lugar.**_

 _ **A mulher que chega a Konoha é bem diferente do que Sasuke esperava e a paixão que floresce entre eles promete mais do que um simples casamento de conveniência.**_

 _ **Enciumada ao perceber a felicidade da irmã, Karin fará de tudo para desfazer a troca...**_

 _ **No entanto, quando o destino aproxima um homem e uma mulher apaixonados, é preciso muito mais do que um plano para separá-los...**_


End file.
